Boys Before The High Seas?
by jade
Summary: AU. Every year, Tsukushi's village must give up one unmarried girl to the dreaded F4 pirates. Will the pirates dread the day that Tsukushi was picked? COMPLETED!!!
1. And Let The Sexual Tension Begin!

I would just like to say, that this is one of my most original ideas. I mean...I don't know...I think it's very original. Plus I've just jumped on to this whole AU boat lately. Inuyasha AU's, the Kare Kano AU I plan to write, the Harry Potter AU, but still I like to keep things interesting. I think it should be mentioned how I came up with this fic's plot.

(Jade's Thought Process)

Hmm...I should write an AU....I could write one where Doumyouji's a prince...nah...that would be too obvious....hmmm....what if they were pirates...???? WAIT THAT'S BRILLIANT!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. (I WANT THE PILLOW CASE!!!)

Warnings: Pirates, foul language, and the boat...

Boys Before.....The High Seas???

Chapter One

            Makino Tsukushi walked towards the square of her village slowly. The square was not large, nor was the village but that was not what was on her mind. It was that, that particular day something big was going to happen. The annual picking. 

            Personally, Tsukushi thought that it was a little silly. If only they had a way to fight back against the terrible scourge of the seas, the F4 pirates. She had never seen them. No one had, except maybe the village leaders. There were so many rumors that sprang up whenever someone so much as mentioned the F4 pirates. Every year they would cause damage, like the recent burning of someone's farm and every year the village, to stop them from doing more was to supply one unmarried girl. It was the terms the F4 had set, not the village. They hd been doing it for around twenty years. Tsukushi wondered how old the pirates were then if they had been doing it for so long. So to be fair about picking the girl, all unmarried girl's names were put in a basket and chosen. 

            Tsukushi was glad this was her last year of eligibility. Her mother and father had already gone about arranging a marriage, which she was slightly against, but knew that was how things were. Of course her parents had found the richest man who would take her. _What's his name? Junpei? _Makino shook her head. Arranged marriage was better then being shoved on a boat with a bunch of pirates. 

            "Tsukushi!" Tsukushi looked up to see Yuuki waving frantically at her. Yuuki was her best friend, they had grown up together because Tsukushi's father and Yuuki's father shared a fishing boat. 

            "Hey Yuuki!" Tsukushi rushed up to her friend. The village council was busy counting out the name slips and making sure that there was indeed all the unmarried women on it.

            "Tsukushi, don't laugh but..." Yuuki trailed off, her eyes becoming slightly downcast. "I'm kind of scared."

            "Your always scared, don't worry, the chances of your name getting picked are very small." Tsukushi assured her friend. 

            "I guess your right." Yuuki sighed slightly. 

            "So, you two don't think you'll get picked do you?" A very annoying female voice asked from behind. They turned to see Asai, the one of the village leader's daughters. Tsukushi personally did not like the girl, because Asai thought she was something really special, and never let anyone forget it. 

            "What about you Asai, I think you look a little scared you'll get picked." Tsukushi challenged the black-haired girl.

            "That's ridiculous." Asai laughed which grated at Tsukushi's nerves. Asai sounded like a dying cat when she laughed. "I can't wait to see your faces when you get picked. You know, the F4 eat their victims."

            "They do?" Yuuki gulped, her eyes wide with fright. Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

            "That's just a rumor. They also say they have magical dragons and breath fire too." Tsukushi told them in an incredulous voice. _Ate their victims, sheesh!_

            "How do you think they keep young? They've been doing it for twenty years. You'd probably give them indigestion though. Common food usually does that." Asai had her nose in the air then.

            Tsukushi resisted the urge to just punch Asai in the face. "But rotten food will have them throwing up for a week." Tsukushi countered. Asai's face clenched in anger before she turned, stalking off into the crowd. 

            "Tsukushi, they don't really eat them do they?" Yuuki asked, still a little frightened.

            "Of course not, Asai was just being an idiot." Tsukushi told her. 

            "Excuse me, we are about to draw the name of the girl who will bravely be given to the pirates to save our village." One village leader yelled over the crowd. Instant silence. _It's really brave of them to send some girl when they don't even know what will happen to them!_ "Whoever it is, will be remembered as a hero."

            Tsukushi looked around the crowd. Faces of girls full of fright, faces of girls trying to look brave, Asai's nasty face glaring at her, and Yuuki griping her arm. _Please don't pick Yuuki, please don't pick Yuuki. _Tsukushi sat there hoping for her friend as they pulled a name from the basket. One village leader looked at it a little mournfully. She knew they did care but still wished they didn't have to put up with this terrible tradition.

            Now it came as one of them took out a red tag. They would put it on whoever had been picked, they had decided it was better then just announcing the name. The village leader made his way through the crowd coming towards her and Yuuki. Yuuki was now gripping her arm so tightly that it was probably going to raise bruises. _Please don't pick...Yuuki..._

            The leader stopped right in front of them. His hand was shaking slightly as he reached out and...

            Put the tag in Tsukushi's hand. Tsukushi blinked several times, as if she was imagining it all. _Wait...wait...this isn't right...it couldn't be...me..._ Her heart was beating and was just staring at the red tag.

            "No!" Yuuki cried out, tears starting to well up. "No!" The village leader with his head hanging walked away from them. Asai came strutting towards them.

            "Good riddance." Asai said snottily before walking off with a smug look on her face. Tsukushi barely heard her. _Tomorrow, tomorrow, I have to...._

"No...Tsukushi...you can't!" Yuuki told her. "You can't go!" Tsukushi turned to her friend, a kindly expression on her face.

            "I sat there hoping it wouldn't be you. I'm glad it wasn't." Tsukushi was slightly surprised when Yuuki hugged her. Tsukushi patted her head, trying hard to be brave. _Don't...don't show her your scared._ "You never know, it might be an adventure."

            "I'll miss you Tsukushi..." Yuuki trailed off. "Your my best friend, no matter what happens, you are."

            "Silly, I know that." Tsukushi cuffed her slightly on the arm. "Remember? I'm a weed! You won't get rid of me quite so easily. I'll come back." They both knew that was a lie. No one ever came back. But they could pretend. They could pretend that she would be coming back.

            "You better not wait to long." Yuuki's eyes were still sad. 

            "I'll be fine." Tsukushi felt fear welling up in here at the thought that she wouldn't know if she would even be alive in a few days. _They don't eat people! Asai is an idiot!_

            "I'll come see you later, you go tell your family." Yuuki promised before starting to walk away.

            "I will, good-bye." Tsukushi was still tryng to be brave and put a smile on the situation. She walked out of the square, people giving their sorries to her as she passed, others thanking her for saving the village. _Their all glad it's not them or their daughters. _

___________

            "Tsukushi, how did it-" Tsukushi's mother ran out of the house to ask but spotted the red tag and gaped in horror at it. It could have been a snake from the expression her mother had on her face.

            "Well, I guess after tomorrow, you won't have to catch fish for my dinner." Tsukushi tried to joke. Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter.

            "Oh Tsukushi..." Her mother trailed off. _My mother really cares..._"You were going to make us so rich after marrying Junpei." Makino felt her mouth tighten in annoyance.

            "Mom..." Tsukushi almost  began to lecture her mother but her dad came out of the house. 

            "Group hug!" Her father yelled hugging both her and her mom in a grip that could have killed a bear. "Now, why is everyone so sad?" Her father looked at them both expectantly when he released them from his hug of death.

            "Tsukushi got picked." Her mother's voice cracked. Her father's face went very grave right then. Something she had never seen. 

            "Tsukushi, you are taking this pretty well." Her father commented. "I'm sorry we'll have to cancel that marriage with Junpei."

            "You two..." Tsukushi wanted to hit both of them on the head right then. They both leaned in expectantly. "Never mind." 

            After that they ate dinner and everyone went off to bed. Tsukushi wished that tomorrow wouldn't come. It did though. It seemed to last all day. She wondered when they would come for her. Some girls tried to run but she wouldn't. She would go. Yuuki came and they sat in silence for awhile before Yuuki began to talk of trivial things, tried to take their minds off of the whole thing. They could tell it was there, waiting. Yuuki said good-bye and there were more hugs, more tears. Tsukushi gulped as she saw the sun began to set. The village leaders would be coming soon. Her mother and father were nervously drinking tea. Tsukushi could not bear to drink any right then. She sat at the window, looking for the village leaders.

            She saw them, they were coming. Her mouth went dry and heart began to thump. They knocked at the door. Her mother and her father got up and answered it.

            "Tsukushi?" Her mother sounded as though she was holding back tears. "Tsukushi, it's time." Tsukushi came off her chair shakily, going towards them. Her mother hugged her, as did her father. Then the village leaders lead her outside her house. They were going to the docks. Tsukushi thought she could see a tall masthead way far off. She was not thinking nor expecting it when a heavy blow came to her head, causing her to slip into unconsciousness.

___________

            Tsukushi carefully opened one eye. Then the other one. Her head was pounding. _Did they have to do that?_ She looked around, there was total darkness. She couldn't see anything. She was definitely in a large bed. She realized she was only wearing the slip that she always wore under her dress. Her face went red when she wondered who had taken the dress off and why. 

            She tried to push those thoughts away. She heard the door start to creak and she shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She could feel a slight rocking motion. She was on a ship that seemed to be moving through the sea. The door opened and closed. She opened her eyes wondering if she could see who it was, she knew they wouldn't be able to see her open eyes because it was too dark. She couldn't see the other person but she could sense that they were there. It was definitely a man though. The heavy steps proved that. They were walking towards her. She tried not to gulp, she tried not to breath too hard but she was sure whoever it was could hear her heart thumping. _Calm down! You'll wake up the whole ship with that racket!_

            She could sense the person was leaning over her, she closed her eyes. She was hoping with all her might that whoever it was would not do anything...unnatural. Suddenly she felt a hand at her face. It caressed her cheek softly. It was large and slightly calloused. She kept perfectly still, trying to control her breathing. The hand lifted away and the person walked out of the room. As soon as she heard the door close she sat up panting slightly. She fell back onto the soft pillows. Her head still hurt and she was tired. She might as well sleep, she had no idea what the next day would bring.

__________

            The sun was shining on her face, causing her to wake. Tsukushi opened her eyes, blinking at the light. The window on her left showed a ship deck and beyond that the sea. She looked around the room. The bed was large, more then enough for two people. The blankets looked very expensive as did everything else. Books and things. Some discarded male clothing made her gulp a little for some unknown reason. 

            A sound from the deck outside made her turn her head to see a young man walking along the deck. His almost reddish brown hair waving slightly in the wind, with his brown eyes looking out to see. Tsukushi could feel her breath catch a little. He had stopped and was looking over the railing. 

            The door burst open so suddenly that Tsukushi almost screamed. She looked with her wide brown eyes at another young man who looked a little odd. He had bright red hair, which only showed through a band that went almost over his right eye. His left eye was covered by an eye patch. The rest of his head was covered with a bandana. He was dressed in a shirt and shorts that looked rather frayed. He was also carrying a tray with what looked like breakfast on it. He looked a little silly because he was dressed like a pirate but had a huge dopey grin on his face. Tsukushi could have laughed if she was in any other situation.

            "Welcome aboard The Hana!" The red haired boy announced loudly. Tsukushi stiffened. _The Flower....that's the name of the dreaded F4 pirate's ship? _

            "The Hana?" Tsukushi wondered if it was some sort of joke. The red haired boy set down the tray before throwing his hand behind his back.

            "Um, well...that's what they named the ship." The red haired boy said carefully, his grin a little less but still crossing his face. "I'm not allowed to say who though."

            "That's okay." Tsukushi told him. "Who are you?"

            "I am Kazuya!" He said loudly. "I'm not a pirate though. Captain Doumyouji says I'll never be one but I think that maybe one day..." Kazuya trailed off.    

            "Oh. My name's Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi managed a weak smile. This was not what she had expected. Well she wasn't sure what she expected to happen.

            "Well Tsukushi, like I said this is The Hana. Um, let's see...erm...I'm trying to remember my instructions. Well, you can wear anything you find in these drawers." Kazuya pointed to a set of drawers. Tsukushi did not bother asking about the other drawers. Maybe they were just there for sure.

            "Thanks." Tsukushi gulped weakly. "Um, so the captain of the ship is called Captain Doumyouji?" She was trying to keep the conversation going. 

            "Well, there's more then one captain. I think Captain Doumyouji's their leader though. There's Captain Soujirou, Captain Akira, and Captain Rui. There's Captain Rui out there." Kazuya pointed out the window at the young man looking out over the railing. _Hmm...Captain Rui..._

            "Okay then, what's going on? I mean why am I in this nice room?" Tsukushi finally burst out with her real question.

            "I don't know." Kazuya's eye blinked. "Usually the girl has a room down below and Captain Soujirou and Captain Akira make bets over the girl. But I didn't question Captain's Doumyouji's orders. Sometimes I do and he tells me I'll never be a pirate." 

            "Sorry, it's just that, you know, it's not everyday you end up on a ship full of people you don't know." Tsukushi apologized and watched Kazuya's dopey grin return as he started to leave. 

            "Well I'll leave your breakfast and then feel free to do whatever. Captain Doumyouji didn't say to keep you in the room or anything." Kazuya waved brightly before leaving. Tsukushi gulped down breakfast, unaware how hungry she was until up to that point. Then she went towards the chest of drawers and opened them. She pulled out a nice blue sundress. It looked like it was her size and she put it on. She grabbed a brush that was laying there. She stared at it before pulling out a few curly hairs. _I wonder whose these are?_ She shrugged before brushing her hair, hoping no one would mind. She couldn't find anything to tie her hair back with so she let it hang loose. Then she put on a pair of sandals that had been put by her bed. 

            She felt pretty brave, now that she had eaten and was dressed. She could face these F4 pirates. Actually she wasn't expecting all the luxury. Her house could have fit in that room. Tsukushi went out the door and found herself on deck. As a fisherman's daughter she was already accustomed to the rocking movement of the ship. It was beautiful outside. The sky was blue and the water sparkled. A cool breeze blew across her face and she stood there enjoying it before deciding to explore the ship starting with the deck. She looked up to see a lookout post high above her. She wondered if anyone was in it. She blinked as an object fell out of it. It almost landed on Tsukushi but she stepped aside and a book hit the ground. It could have killed her however. She bent down to investigate.

            "Thinking of You?" Tsukushi read the title out loud as though it was a question. She picked it up and shook it at the lookout post. "HEY! You could have killed me down here!" She yelled at whoever it was up there. No response. She opened the book. It was more like a diary except full of poetry. Two different people writing in it too. Looped and delicate script showed a woman and short, slightly untidy writing spoke of a man. Tsukushi could tell it was rather personal and closed it as she heard something drop on the deck. She turned to see Captain Rui looking at her. With his hand resting on one of the rungs, she realized he had just climbed down. Meaning it was his book. 

            "That's mine." Rui said. His voice was rather blunt and sounded almost like he was three hundred miles away. 

            "This thing almost killed me!" Tsukushi told him slightly angrily. She handed him the book.

            "Whoops." Rui's short answer was all he gave before climbing back up the ladder rings. 

            "Hey! Wait!" Tsukushi yelled after him but he was already in the lookout post. _That guy is so....so..._

            "Rui don't be such an unfriendly guy!" A male voice teased. Another one laughed as if on cue. Tsukushi turned to see two other young men. One with wavy hair to his shoulders and another with short dark hair. They were both looking at her a little curiously. 

            "So, this is why Doumyouji's been so weird lately?" The one with dark hair walked over to her and bent over studying her face.

            "Doumyouji's so weird. First he treats girls like a disease and then he makes a big deal over an ugly one?" The other one with his long hair commented. 

            "Um, excuse me?" Tsukushi couldn't believe those two. She might not be an especially beautiful girl but she did not think she was all that ugly. Just kind of plain.

            "I'm Soujirou, Captain Soujirou." The one with short dark hair told her. 

            "And I would be Captain Akira." The other one announced and they both looked at her expectantly.

            "I'm Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi said trying to sound a little more confident.

            "Maybe you know why Doumyouji's been so weird?" Akira raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for a reply.

            "I've never even met this Doumyouji!" Tsukushi told them sharply. 

            "Told you!" Soujirou's smug grin made her wonder what they were talking about. Akira made a face before handing Soujirou some gold coins. _Why is everyone on this ship so strange?_

            "Let's go, she's boring." Akira said out loud as if commenting on the weather. The two walked off together leaving Tsukushi with her brow twitching in irritation. She decided that had enough of the deck and started exploring the rest of the ship. She got into a long hallway. There were several doors, leading to other richly furnished rooms. Tsukushi then came to a door and opened it slowly. She peeked inside. There was a table and a wonderful desk. Bent over the desk was yet another young man. His hair was dark and curly, he looked a little annoyed as he wrote something furiously in a book. _Is this Captain Doumyouji?_

            "For the last time, Akira, no we are not trading her in for a new one!" The angry voice came which made Tsukushi shut the door and try to hurry away. She tripped over her own feet, making a loud thudding noise. "That's it!" She heard the man's voice angrily yell. "Kazuya,  if you can't stop thundering through this ship you'll-" His voice cut off as he opened the door and saw her sitting on the ground still. His dark eyes widened at the sight of her.

            "I wasn't thundering." Tsukushi protested as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "I fell down."

            "Some of us are working. Just because you have nothing to do..." His smug look irritated her.

            "Gee, I'm sure your working so hard. Planning on what village your going to burn down?" Tsukushi challenged, putting her hands on her hips. She had been holding in a lot of anger.

            "Your lucky we don't turn this ship around and burn down _your _village." He countered. 

            "Stupid..." Tsukushi tried to think of something good to say. "Stupid Octopus Head!" She roared. His face went a little weird, almost as if he had been struck by those words.

            "Did you just call me...Octopus Head?" He asked her, his eyes looked a little dangerous. "You don't know who your talking to. I am Captain Doumyouji and if I order you to be thrown overboard, then you can bet it will be done."

            "Gee, I'm shaking." Tsukushi's sarcastic reply seeming to irritate him that much more. " Well I'm Makino Tsukushi." 

            "Tsukushi?" Doumyouji tried her name out in a question. "A commoner name for a commoner. You can go now." 

            "Well maybe I'll stay." Tsukushi said stubbornly. 

            "Fine stand out in that hallway." Doumyouji said before slamming the door behind him.

            "I will!" Tsukushi yelled back before stomping off, making as much noise as she could. That guy was so annoying! She hoped she wouldn't run into him too much on the ship.

___________

            Tsukushi sighed as she walked into her room. She ate dinner with all the captains and the whole time Akira and Soujirou sat there trying to find out what was wrong with Doumyouji and why they had to have such an ugly girl on the ship. Doumyouji sat there glaring at the two of them, or glaring at her. She would glare right back, holding back the urge to stick out her tongue like a young child. Rui had sat there ignoring all of them, picking at his food. He looked bored out of his mind. She was ready for bed then. She began to undo the buttons on the back of her sundress right before the door opened. 

            "AHHHHH!" Tsukushi screamed before hurling a nearby book at the intruder. It was Doumyouji. He had very cross expression on his face and looked down at the book wryly. "I'm undressing in here you pervert!" 

            "Like I'm interested in that." Doumyouji replied coldly. He walked right in and sat down on the bed. 

            "Did you not hear me? Get out of my room!" Tsukushi ordered, trying to keep her dress up around her while pointing with her index finger at the door.

            Doumyouji looked up at her. "Who said it was _your_ room?" Then he proceeded to start to take off his shoes. 

            "What are you talking about?" Tsukushi asked him, in slight frustration. "Why are you undressing?" Her face went a little red when his hands began to unbutton his shirt.

            "Damn woman, I'm trying to get ready for bed! This is my room." Tsukushi's mouth dropped open in surprise. She turned around as he started to actually take off the shirt. Her face went even redder. 

            "You...you won't look while I change will you?" Tsukushi braved. 

            "Hmph!" The annoyed noise left Doumyouji's throat behind her and she bravely started to take off her dress. 

            "Nice slip." The comment made Tsukushi spin around to find that Doumyouji was looking away at the wall. 

            "You said you wouldn't look!" Tsukushi almost stamped her foot. 

            "I'm not looking, I was just joking." Doumyouji seemed so calm about the whole situation. Tsukushi made double sure he wasn't looking before taking off her slip and putting on a white nightgown made of silky material that she found in the drawers. She sighed.

            "Okay, you can turn around." Tsukushi bit her lip, half expecting some remark from the curly-haired boy. She realized that Doumyouji was only wearing a pair of under-shorts and went bright red in the face again. She stalked over to the bed and grabbed her pillow putting it on the ground.

            "What are you doing?" Doumyouji jumped up grabbing the pillow and putting it on the bed.

            "Well, aren't I sleeping on the floor?" Tsukushi asked. 

            "I didn't say you had to." Doumyouji shrugged. 

            "Well, we can't both sleep on the bed." Tsukushi folded her arms and then saw that Doumyouji was only shrugging again. She gaped. "That's not proper...."

            "I told you I wasn't interested in that." Tsukushi was glad to see Doumyouji go a little red in the face, it made her feel better. "So you can sleep in the bed with me or I'll sleep on the floor."

            "Why don't I just sleep on the floor?" Tsukushi was surprised by his suggestion. 

            "What kind of man sleeps in a bed when a woman sleeps on the floor?" Doumyouji snorted. Tsukushi wasn't sure what to do. She was half tempted to make him sleep on the floor but then he was being nice about, well nice for him. 

            "Well...I guess...as long as you don't try anything, we can both sleep in the bed." Tsukushi finally answered. Doumyouji actually rolled his eyes at her. _I should have made him sleep on the floor. What a prick!_ Tsukushi got into bed first and then watched Doumyouji slide into bed next to her. She had thought the bed was bigger earlier but it seemed it was kind of small as Doumyouji was right next to her. "You better not hog the blankets." She said quietly.

            "Their _my_ blankets." Doumyouji protested before going silent. The tension in the air was starting to grow as Doumyouji turned off the oil lamp. It was now all dark in the room. Doumyouji tried to get comfortable next to her and accidentally brushed a hand on her chest. Tsukushi hit him in the face with her pillow. 

            "I wasn't doing anything." Doumyouji said crossly. 

            "Whatever, just keep to your side of the bed." Tsukushi told him, trying to sound just as cross. There was silence for a few moments.

            "Tsukushi?" Doumyouji's voice wasn't angry anymore, surprising Tsukushi a little.

            "What?" Tsukushi asked.

            "Good night." Doumyouji said before going silent for good. Tsukushi was quiet for a little while.

            "Good night." Tsukushi finally said before turning her back to him and falling asleep.

_______

            Gee the romance is killing me. Oh well what will happen next?

            Will Doumyouji and Tsukushi be able to not kill each other? Will Doumyouji be able to not kill Soujirou and Akira? Will Rui be able to not kill anyone? Will Rui pay attention to his surroundings? Will he ever be more then half awake? Will we find out what was up with that book? Will Kazuya ever become a real pirate? Will we find out who named the ship? Will we laugh when we find out? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!


	2. No One Can Resist The All Powerful Doomy...

Ah yes, well I'm certainly glad to see the reviews!!! ^_^! You guys are sooooooooo nice to me!!! Lessee, I've got a few thingees I wanted to say.

Yih- Ah, gomen, gomen!!! You probably do like Never Quite As It Seems better, it's much more well-written I think. Also I don't hate Rui's character even if I do call him Hanazawa "Homewrecker" Rui. (Why didn't he just stay in freaking France??? GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!) But I thought he'd be a bit more like his slightly mean and stand-offish self in this story because he doesn't really know Tsukushi as oppose to being her friend as he grew up in N.Q.A.I.S.

Chris: Brilliant deduction! ~_^

Ruth, Doujin, Lan-chan, Kyaa-Kyaff, Fresh8, and that one random person without a name: Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! Your all so nice to me!!! I don't deserve you guys as my reviewers!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango and I won't mention a certain something I wished I owned. Coughpillowcasecough.

Warnings: Language, sexual innuendos, and of course the random massage...

Boys Before........The High Seas???

Chapter Two

            Tsukushi woke up the next morning to find herself in the middle of the bed and no one else was in it. Part of her wondered if she had imagined last night, a nightmare perhaps. She looked around the room and saw that it wasn't as Doumyouji had left his clothes on the floor. She was picking up and it wasn't even _her _room. She wrinkled her nose as she picked up his discarded clothing and folded it nicely, before setting it on top of the other chest of drawers. She did not want the room to get all dirty just because he was use to living like an animal. 

            She wandered over to her drawers and saw that there was a nice brush, comb, and mirror set sitting there. Also were nice ribbons in a nice pile. She picked up the small card that had been left there.

            _Tsukushi-_

_                  I had these brought up from the guest room for you._

_                                    -Doumyouji_

            "I could have figured out they were for me without anyone telling me." Tsukushi said out loud to no one in particular. After getting dressed and pulling her hair back with one ribbon. She wondered what she would do that day. There was a library downstairs or she could just sit on deck. There was really nothing for her to do. 

            "Good morning Tsukushi!" Kazuya rang out as he brought in her breakfast on a tray. 

            "Good morning Kazuya." Tsukushi had decided that Kazuya was the only one on the ship who was decent. Kazuya set down her tray.

            "Tsukushi, what do you plan to do today?" Kazuya asked, trying his best to be friendly. Tsukushi got the feeling that Kazuya wasn't exactly chums with everyone else on the ship. 

            Tsukushi started to eat her breakfast before answering. "Nothing really."

            "You could help me if you wanted! It's not very fun but since Sako doesn't do anything but cooking and the stuff down below, I need some help." Kazuya explained. 

            "Sako?" Tsukushi thought she had met everyone on the ship. This name was new to her.

            "Oh you'll like Sako, he's kind of...well you'll see." Kazuya frowned a little. "So how about it?"

            "Sure!" Tsukushi agreed. She was use to working. They were always doing things back home, mending nets and the like. The thought of home made her a little sad. They were probably only wondering about her. Was she eaten? Was she dead? She wished she could tell Yuuki she was alive.

            "Hey are you alright?" Kazuya asked, his left eye bright with concern. _Wait a minute! Yesterday wasn't his eye patch...._

            "Yeah! Well if I'm going to help you, I guess we should get going." Tsukushi finished off her breakfast. Kazuya pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a bandana. She tied it like Kazuya tied his. "Thanks."

            "Your welcome. Hey bring your tray and we'll get started. Um, wait why don't I take that and you change into some shorts." Kazuya suggested taking her tray and leaving her alone in the room. Tsukushi decided that was a good idea and went through her clothes. Nothing but skirts and sundresses. _Great, now what am I supposed to do?_ She glanced over at the other chest of drawers. True nothing Doumyouji owned would fit her but if she used a belt...

            "He wouldn't mind." Tsukushi said outloud in a hopeful tone. She opened one drawer, there were shorts stacked neatly. Laying on top of them though was a book. It had nothing on the covers and Tsukushi realized that it was the Captain's log. She shouldn't read it after all but then captain's logs were not very personal...

            _Twenty First of May_

_                        Today we picked up the village's sacrifice. That's what Soujirou and Akira call it. I've forgotten her name, I had to point her out to the village leaders. I recognized her right away. I wonder what she'll be like? She's beautiful though, despite what Soujirou and Akira say. We'll have to sail if we want to make it back to Eitoku in time. I imagine Rui is ready to go back. He's been such a stick in the mud lately. I must go, I do not want to wake her up. _

Tsukushi snapped the book shut. She took a few deep breaths before putting it back exactly how she had gotten it. She pulled out a pair of shorts and shut the drawer. _Who was that about? I shouldn't have read that! _She put on the shorts and found a belt to get them tight. Then she put on a shirt. She looked in the mirror. She sure looked like a pirate then. 

            "Are you done?" Kazuya asked. _At least he just doesn't barge in when he knows your getting dressed!_

            "Yep!" Tsukushi tried to push away the captain's log. _It wasn't about me! So what if it was the latest entry? He could not have written in it for a long time._

            "I brought Sako for you to meet." Kazuya came in followed by a young man who had honey colored hair that seemed to try to esape his bandana. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts just like them. 

            "Hello." Sako's voice was a little cold but Tsukushi imagined he wasn't use to be introduced to strangers.

            "Hi, will you be helping me and Kazuya?" Tsukushi tried to be as friendly as possible.

            "No, I have work to do. Nice to meet you." His deep voice answered before he turned and walked out the door.

            "Sako's always like that. Keep's to himself mostly. He joined the crew a few years ago." Kazuya explained as best he could. "Have you ever mended nets before?"

            "Yeah." Tsukushi answered and he lead her to a room where broken nets were waiting for them. It was hard work but fun as they told jokes and laughed at their mistakes. It was the kind of thing that she did at home with Yuuki. She wished Yuuki was there.

            Kazuya frowned at a knot he had just made. "You know, your the first girl that's ever helped me. Most of them are afraid of breaking their nails." Tsukushi giggled, that sounded like Asai.

            "Hey, Kazuya?" Tsukushi asked. "Has Doumyouji ever...had girls in his room before? You know let them stay in his room?" _Your such an idiot Tsukushi._

            "Not that I know of." Kazuya chimed in. "See they stay with us until we get to Eitoku. Then we drop off the girl, make sure she doesn't go home cause they can't risk that. Doumyouji's dad did the same thing back in his F4 days."

            "What?" Tsukushi asked. "Are you saying that it was their parents before them?"

            "Yeah." Kazuya answered. "I was a servant in Lord Doumyouji's castle until I was assigned to be a pirate on Captain Doumyouji's ship."

            The door opened and they both turned to see Doumyouji standing there, looking at them with a slightly disgusted face. "So, you've decided to become part of the hired help. Wait a second!" Doumyouji took his hands and easily set Tsukushi up so she was standing. _Doumyouji is strong!_ "These are my shorts!"

            "Well I didn't have any of my own! What was I supposed to do?" Tsukushi crossed her arms, a little angry at being manhandled. 

            "Did you...." The unspoken question of Doumyouji made Tsukushi think of the captain's log. 

            "Did I what? All I did was get a pair of shorts. If it's really that big of a deal then I'll go try to borrow a pair from someone else." Tsukushi told him.

            "I don't care." Doumyouji's voice was perfectly calm and arrogant. "Of course you almost make a good of a boy as Kazuya."

            "Yeah? Well Kazuya makes more of a man then you!" Tsukushi exploded. Doumyouji's narrowed so sharply, his eyes glittering with danger. He gave one look at Kazuya and the red haired boy squeaked before scampering out of the room. Doumyouji took one step towards Tsukushi. She took a step back. 

            "So Kazuya huh? A pair of commoners..." Doumyouji practically spat his words. He was angry. Tsukushi was too stubborn to apologize though.

            "Why do you hate me so much? Because I'm a commoner?" Tsukushi felt the wall at her back. Doumyouji's hands went to her arms, gripping her arms he pushed her even more against the wall.

            "You...you...idiot..." Doumyouji seemed to be talking to himself. He released her and turned around. "I don't hate you." 

            "You don't?" Tsukushi almost didn't believe him. 

            "No I don't." Doumyouji reaffirmed. "If you wanted to keep doing this, then I don't care." 

            "Well I didn't ask for your permission." Tsukushi told him, her hands going to her hips. "And don't you dare manhandle me like that again."

            "Dammit woman, you just don't see where your at fault do you?" Doumyouji asked turning around.  There must have looked silly, yelling at each other like that. Tsukushi was almost tempted to laugh.

            Tsukushi felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "Well I'm going back to work now." Doumyouji opened the door and stuck his head out.

            "KAZUYA!" He roared out into the hallway. "You sorry excuse for a non-pirate, get in here! Tsukushi shouldn't have to do this herself!" Doumyouji turned back towards her. "Have fun." He said it almost grudgingly. When the door closed behind him, Tsukushi finally just indulged herself and stuck her tongue out at the door. Kazuya came stumbling back in and they got back to work.

_____________

            Tsukushi was now scrubbing the deck of the ship. Kazuya said he would start on the floors below and Tsukushi should meet him in the middle. She was scrubbing away even though her back hurt a little. She could stand a little pain. She was almost finished when she looked up at the lookout post. It was a long way up there but she wondered if she should try to scrub it out. She put the bucket on the first rung and began climbing with it. It wasn't difficult. 

            She opened the small trap door and put the bucket up first before sticking her up. There was Rui, sleeping with that book open on his chest. He looked really peaceful. She better not disturb him. That's when he opened her eyes. It was so sudden that in surprise she let go of the ladder rung she was holding on to. She started to fall. 

            A hand reached our and hoisted her into the lookout post. Rui closed the trapdoor and sat there for a little bit.

            "Thanks..." Tsukushi began but Rui cut her off.

            "Doumyouji would have probably thrown me out of the post if I hadn't." Rui explained right away.

            "Oh." Tsukushi did not understand the feeling of slight disappointment welling up in her. "What are you reading?"

            "Nothing." Rui moved the book so that it was behind his back. 

            "So that book that your hiding is nothing huh?" Tsukushi inquired before getting out the rag and began scrubbing. Rui was quiet for a few moments.

            "What are you doing?" He finally asked.

            "I'm scrubbing." Tsukushi explained. "Me and Kazuya are trying to scrub the whole ship." 

            "I don't mean that." Rui said with a slight exasperation. "I mean shouldn't you be in your room brushing your hair?" 

            "Just because the other girls were like that doesn't mean I am too." Tsukushi told him. She scrubbed a little harder on the spot then she had too. To her surprise Rui laughed. 

            "Your weird." Rui told her getting his face extremely close to hers. Tsukushi blinked several times. "I like that." 

            "Um..." Tsukushi turned to her scrubbing, her face getting a little red. "Can you move?" 

            "I don't really feel like it. Can't you just say you scrubbed the rest of it?" Rui pulled out his book and began reading. "Don't break your neck on the way down. Doumyouji will break mine." Tsukushi thought it was a joke except that Rui's expression was completely serious as he read. Tsukushi sighed before opening the trap door and climbing down with her bucket. She got to the bottom and looked up. A rag came flying down, landing in her face. _Great, gee thanks a whole freaking lot Rui._

            _Rui....that guy is...strange....but something about him..._Tsukushi's face went a little red for no reason. She really had to figure out how to fix that problem of hers.

_________

            Tsukushi had just changed and collapsed on her bed. After scrubbing the whole ship, mending nets, fixing leaks in the ship, tying lengths of rope into just the right formation of knots, she was beat. More then beat. 

            "I'll never be able to move again." Tsukushi groaned to herself. She heard Doumyouji enter the room. 

            "What's wrong with you?" Doumyouji asked and was rewarded with a groan. 

            "I can't move. My muscles are so sore." Tsukushi grimaced as she tried to move herself to one side of the bed. She felt Doumyouji sit down on the bed next to her. "Kazuya was still able to bounce off the walls. How does he do it?" She mumbled. Suddenly she felt two large hands began to massage her back. Tsukushi felt a wave of pure bliss as knots started to get kneaded out. "W-what are you doing?" She asked when she realized that Doumyouji was the one massaging her back.

            "Be quiet." Doumyouji hushed her. "Just keep still, it's harder to do when your moving all over the place." 

            "Yeah well...hmm....that feels good....I mean....I'm not moving...you...big....hmm, a little lower...." Tsukushi could not get a full sentence out with his hands working on her back. 

            "I told you to be quiet." Doumyouji murmured softly. Tsukushi couldn't believe how good he was at this. 

            "Where...did...you...learn...hmm....how....a...little to the left...right...there...thanks..." Tsukushi wished she could talk right. His hands....she liked them. 

            "You pick things up." Doumyouji chuckled a little after his joke. "You are more pleasant like this, maybe I should do this more often."

            "Are....you....octopus head....hmm." Tsukushi eyes bugged out as Doumyouji's hands slipped a little further down her back, then unbuttoning the buttons on the back of her nightgown. "Hey!" She said loudly in alarm, picking up her head. 

            "What?" Doumyouji's face was not annoyed like it usually was but a little surprised. 

            "Um, it's just...erm...never mind." Tsukushi decided that he wasn't really doing anything besides she wanted him to keep going. Doumyouji made no move to start. "Hey, I didn't say stop." Doumyouji let out a laugh. A deep throaty laugh that sounded quite nice. 

            His hands started up again. "Tsukushi?"

            "Yes?" She asked.

            "You don't hate me right?" Doumyouji's voice almost sounded a little vulnerable. It surprised her slightly. 

            "Of course I don't hate you." Tsukushi laughed a little into her pillow. "Why are you being so nice today? Did you get hit on the head?"

            "I heard you almost fell out of the lookout post." Doumyouji finally said after a few moments of silence. 

            "Well, yeah, but Rui caught me." Tsukushi explained. Doumyouji suddenly flipped her over. "Omph!" Tsukushi made a noise of surprise. "Hey I already said-"

            "You could have died!" Doumyouji said fiercely. Tsukushi realized that Doumyouji's face was very close to hers. _His eyes are so intense...._

            "I didn't though." Tsukushi felt like she was protesting some how. 

            "Just...be careful okay?" Doumyouji's eyes glittered not dangerously like they had earlier but almost kindly. 

            "Okay, okay, don't get all sappy on me. Kazuya almost fell over the ship's rail into the sea. I saved him. I bet you didn't know that." Tsukushi said sticking her chin out a little.

            "Kazuya?" Doumyouji rolled his eyes. "That guy has almost dies about three times a day." Tsukushi pulled up the straps that Doumyouji pushed down during the massage as she sat up. Her hands went to button up the buttons too but found Doumyouji already buttoning them for her.

            "I can do it myself you know." Tsukushi protested immediately.

            "It's easier if someone else does it! Why do you always have to put up such a fight?" Doumyouji asked crossly. 

            "Well, I don't want you to think I'm some sort of prissy princess who needs everything handed to her on a silver platter. That's what you all seem to think." Tsukushi thought back to how Rui had asked her why she wasn't in her room brushing her hair. 

            "Heh, there's someone you should meet when we get to Eitoku. Shizuka's a princess but you can't tell that well when you first meet her." Doumyouji commented. "And then my sister Tsubaki, she wanted to be one of the F4 pirates. My father wouldn't agree to it though." 

            "I don't think my dad would want me to be a pirate either." Tsukushi laughed. "Then again who knows?" Doumyouji was actually making a nice conversation with her. Was it just because she had almost fallen out of the lookout post. It wasn't that much of a big deal. Was it? Tsukushi turned away as Doumyouji took the pause in conversation to start undress. When he finished he turned off the lamp. There was a peaceful quiet as he got into to bed next to her. 

            "Good night Tsukushi." Doumyouji said in an unreadable tone.

            "Good night Doumyouji." Tsukushi replied before turning to face the wall.

            "Tsukushi?" Tsukushi turned back around to face Doumyouji who was turned towards her.

            "Yes?" Tsukushi asked.

            Doumyouji smiled slightly. "About that massage, you'll have to return the favor sometime." He turned away before she could protest. _You think he's okay, then he says something dumb like that..._

____________

            Early morning, Doumyouji grabbed new clothes, not picking up the ones he discarded the night before. Tsukushi was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her before leaving the room to go to the Captain's Room. That's what Soujirou and Akira called it. They always named everything. Well almost. Kazuya was bringing in breakfast, the three others sitting there.

            "Doumyouji, how did it go last night?" Soujirou asked with a large grin. 

            "What are you talking about?" Doumyouji asked, slightly annoyed with that look on his friend's face.

            "Come on! Don't leave us in the dark. We could hear you when we were on deck. Tsukushi makes a lot of interesting noises doesn't she?" Akira had the exact same expression on his face that Soujirou had. 

            "What? We didn't do anything last night!" Doumyouji said, his face going slightly red. 

            "Told you!" Soujirou exclaimed. Akira begrudgingly gave him some of his coins from his pocket.

            "One day, I'll learn not to bet against Soujirou." Akira affirmed. 

            "Rui? Hello? Rui? RUI?" Doumyouji yelled at his reddish-brown haired friend. Rui had once again been staring off into the distance.

            "You'll see Shizuka soon. Rui, you act like a lovesick cat or something." Akira commented. Rui looked up at him with eyes full of annoyance.

            "I'm bored." Rui said. 

            "Ahem." Soujirou pretended to clear his throat while he held out an empty hand towards Akira. "I believe that was two words." Akira once more put money in Soujirou's hand.

            "Is there anything you two don't bet on?" Doumyouji asked. 

            "No." They both said together. 

            "Rui all you ever do is sit up in the lookout post sleeping and reading that book." Soujirou explained. "I mean I know you and Shizuka are _fascinating_ poetry writers but still..."

            Doumyouji decided to stick up for the unresponsive Rui. "Soujirou, you couldn't even find two words that rhyme!"

            "See, now Doumyouji's all in love and Rui's in love. You guys use to be so much fun." Akira commented.

            "I'm bored." Rui repeated.

            "Well gee Akira, why don't you just take a stroll down the street to the nearest tavern there." Doumyouji cracked sarcastically. 

            "I'm just saying, that we could be having fun." Akira stuck up for himself.

            "I'm bored." Rui repeated.

            "We could make Kazuya climb up to the lookout post and watch him pass out before he even starts." Soujirou suggested. 

            "Rui if your so bored then why don't you scrub the deck?" Doumyouji suggested.

            "Because, Tsukushi did it yesterday." Rui's logic was unbeatable sometimes.

            "Let's put into an island for a few days." Akira said his tone full of hope.

            "We'll never make it to Eitoku on time if we do." Doumyouji told him. "It's tradition you know?"

            "Fine." Akira and Soujirou answered together before they all finally dug in and were quiet. 

            "I'm bored." Rui repeated and the others gave him evil looks.

            "Rui, if you don't stop saying that, I'll break that violin of yours over your head." Doumyouji threatened. Rui cracked a smile and started laughing. _Rui's strange._ With that Doumyouji got up and left the room. Sometimes he realized why usually ate breakfast alone on deck when he could. 

____________

            ^_^!

            Will people stop from killing each other? Why is it that if there was a killer on the ship that you could suspect everyone else on the ship? Will Kazuya be able to escape death? Will we all cry if he dies from a fatal accident with a breakfast tray? Will we learn more about Sako? Will Tsukushi be able to stand up to the awesome power of a Doumy-massage? Or will she fall victim to it yet again? Will they get to Eitoku on time? Why exactly do they have to get to it so quickly? Will Tsukushi get to meet Shizuka? Will Rui stop moping? Will Rui stop being bored? Will Rui stop reading that book and actually be a lookout? Will we ever see the F4 working? Will Soujirou stop getting Akira to make bets with him? Will Akira ever win a bet? Will Tsukushi not be clueless? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!


	3. Here They Come To Wreck Doumyouji's Day!

Well chapter three, is my dad cooking something? I'm hungry! Dammit! He dragged me to the store in the middle of writing the second chappy. In the middle of the massage part. Grrr. By the way, I was dying of jealousy. I want a Doomy-massage!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Warning: Language, inneundos and you know, stuff.

Boys Before...........The High Seas???

Chapter Three

                He lay there, his arms around her slim body, pulling her as close to him as he could. He had to be gentle. Very gentle. If she woke...she wouldn't though. This past week she had started to work with that idiot every day. The ship had never been better, but she was really wearing herself out. That made him worry, which made him slightly irritable. 

                Would she ever know how much he enjoyed holding her like this? He loved the feel of her skin against his. She was so soft and beautiful. The way her silky hair was spread out, some of it was in her face. He took that excuse to gently pull the hair out of the way of her face. A finger traced around her lips. _I shouldn't do that....it's torture..._Her lips were soft too. Really soft. He wanted to feel her lips against his. He wouldn't dare though. 

                He wanted to stay like this forever. When she woke, she would put up her defenses, never looking as peaceful as she was when she was sleeping. All he wanted was for her to let him wrap his arms around her whenever he wanted to. She didn't know these things and he wasn't sure how to tell her. For now he tried to content himself with just holding her.

                "Rui..." The soft murmur made him freeze up. She hadn't...she hadn't said Rui had she? Why Rui? His best friend. She was dreaming about him. He wanted her to dream about him. As if on cue though...

                "Doumyouji....silly...." Her voice was so sweet and she nuzzled his neck. He felt himself relax, after all it was just dreams wasn't it? Dreams and nothing more. Right then he could pretend. He could pretend that she knew and she wanted to be in his arms. Even though the sun was rising. Just a few moments more. 

                _Just a few more moments..._

__________

                Tsukushi woke up and got dressed. She sat there waiting for about half an hour. _Where the heck is Kazuya? Did he forget? _Tsukushi heard some angry yelling out on the deck and decided to go investigate. She wandered outside and the first thing she noticed was how cold it was. It had been warm everyday. Today was kind of foreboding. There was fog everywhere. She looked up and saw a gray sky glaring at her. 

                "You still haven't found Kazuya?" Doumyouji shouted at Soujirou and Akira. 

                "We checked his room." Soujirou said pointedly showing that he and Akira had tried to do _something_.

                "What's going on?" Tsukushi asked the three. 

                "We're looking for Kazuya." Doumyouji told her. "He didn't get our breakfast and no one knows where he is." 

                The door burst open and Sako came out dragging a tied up and gagged Kazuya. "I found him." He put Kazuya down in front of them before walking off. "I'm going back to work now, Captain Doumyouji."

                "Go to it then." Doumyouji reached down and untied Kazuya's gag. "Now Kazuya-" Tsukushi cut him off.

                "Finish untying him!" Tsukushi demanded right away. "Sheesh!" Doumyouji narrowed his eyes at her. 

                "I need questions answered. Kazuya, who tied you up?" Doumyouji asked as Tsukushi went to work at untying the red haired boy. For once Kazuya wasn't wearing his eye patch or his bandana. His red hair was like a flag almost. Kazuya's eyes went wide at the question.

                "They told me I couldn't say!" Kazuya exclaimed, obviously scared. 

                "You two," Doumyouji turned to Akira and Soujirou. "Have five seconds to tell me why you tied Kazuya up."

                "We didn't do anything!" Akira protested.

                "Yeah, I think we have just a little bit more class, besides, I want breakfast." Soujirou grumbled. 

                "Kazuya, can't you please tell us who did it?" Tsukushi gave him a kind expression when she got him completely untied. 

                "Well, I kind of don't know. They pulled up beside us. Three of them boarded and tied me up." Kazuya explained to them.

                "How come you wouldn't tell me?" Doumyouji asked in annoyance.

                Tsukushi gave him a dirty look. "If you didn't treat him like dirt he would probably answer you." Doumyouji's face twisted slightly.

                "How could have anyone boarded us? RUI!" Doumyouji shouted up towards the lookout post. No answer. "RUI! WAKE UP AND GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND THROW YOU DOWN!" No answer. "Kazuya, go wake up Rui." 

                Kazuya's eyes widened suddenly. "But Captain Doumyouji....I-I'm scared of heights."

                "That's pathetic Kazuya, you'll never be a pirate. Now GET UP THERE!" Doumyouji pointed to the ladder rungs. Kazuya went completely white in the face. 

                "I'll go." Tsukushi started walking towards the ladder rungs to feel Doumyouji grab her wrist.

                "No." Doumyouji said firmly.

                "That was like a week ago! I'm not going to fall, it was just an accident." Tsukushi protested, trying unsuccessfully to free her wrist. Kazuya gulped and walked over to the ladder. He stepped up on the first rung.

                "I'm scared!" Kazuya wailed clinging to the ladder even though he was about a foot off the ground.

                "Let me go." Tsukushi said, trying to look brave as possible. Doumyouji grated his teeth.

                "No, and if you ask again I'll tie you up and leave you in our room." Tsukushi's eyes widened. Doumyouji never referred to it as _their_ room. It was always his. That was unexpected. 

                "Yeah, well I'd like to see you try." Tsukushi tried to cross her arms but found she couldn't. Kazuya was still wailing. "Kazuya, come down now okay?" Kazuya stopped and promptly stepped back onto the deck.

                "Kazuya, there are only four captains on this ship and none of them are women!" Doumyouji roared at the red haired boy, who collapsed onto his knees, before passing out on the ground. "Great. I guess I'll go up." 

                "No!" Tsukushi couldn't even believe she said that. Doumyouji was looking at her as if she was suddenly in a new light. "I could do it you know. I'm not a doll." 

                "I'm going up and you'll sit here in the ground if I have to get Soujirou and Akira to hold you down." Doumyouji told her firmly before letting go of her wrist. Doumyouji began to go up the ladder rungs. Kazuya sat up looking dazed.

                "I hate heights." Kazuya pulled a bandana out of his pocket around his head before standing up. He pulled out his ridiculous eye patch and put it over his left eye thus confirming Tsukushi's suspicions that it was moving from day to day. Had she been paying attention. She was watching Doumyouji going through the trap door and disappearing. In a few minutes Rui was climbing down at an alarming rate. At about ten rungs from the bottom he simply jumped off and landed nicely. Doumyouji reached the bottom a few minutes later. 

                "So you were sleeping and haven't seen any ships?" Doumyouji was beginning to look more and more annoyed.

                "I was bored." Rui said. "Good morning Tsukushi."

                "Good morning Rui." Tsukushi answered promptly. Doumyouji's eyebrow was twitching slightly in irritation. 

                "Tsukushi maybe you should go back our room for awhile. There's an enemy ship around and I don't want-" Doumyouji was cut off as a ship seemed to appear. The words painted in a loopy script that Rui seemed to recognize as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. It said The Fury.

                "Shizuka?" Rui called out to the fog. Two grappling hooks landed on deck. Tsukushi was almost hit by one if Doumyouji hadn't shoved her out of the way. The grappling hooks pulled the ropes tight. Tsukushi got up and was about to give Doumyouji a lecture about manhandling when two figures jumped onto the boat. 

                "This was too easy." The one figure told the other, the voice was definitely a woman's. 

                "Your brother has the worst security." The other figure, also a woman's voice said back. Tsukushi watched as Doumyouji's eyes widened to a size that rivaled Rui's.

                "Tsubaki?" Doumyouji asked his voice full of skepticism.

                A twinkling laughter came from one figure as they seemingly stepped out of shadow. Tsukushi gasped. Tsubaki, was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She had thick glossy dark hair and dark eyes. She looked like a real lady even though she was wearing some sort of outfit that consisted of tight pants and a loose jacket that made her look as though she was a military. The other was also definitely a lady with short cut light colored hair and eyes full of some sort of exciting wildness. She was wearing an outfit just like Tsubaki's except in different colors. "Why Tsukasa, I would have suspected you had a better defense on your ship then this." 

                "Tsukasa?" Tsukushi turned to Doumyouji in confusion.

                "It's his first name." Soujirou explained as Doumyouji wasn't paying attention.

                "Oh." Tsukushi answered. She turned back towards Tsubaki and the other lady. 

                "Hello Tsubaki. Hello....Shigeru." Doumyouji practically spat the other one's name.

                "Is Shizuka aboard?" Rui was hopping around like a five year old who had to pee. 

                "Ha, she wanted to come sailing with us but you know her father would never agree." Tsubaki answered her tone full of confidence. Tsukushi had to admit she felt a slight awe for the woman. 

                "Hey Tsukasa, be a little less happy to see me!" The other woman who must have been Shigeru was grinning from ear to ear. "After all, I am your fiancée."

                "Shut up Shigeru." Doumyouji said crossly. "And don't call me that!"

                "You have a fiancée?" Tsukushi's mouth dropped open. 

                "Yep, an arranged marriage that came about when me and Tsukasa were about five." Shigeru's grin did not lose an inch. "By the way, who are you?"

                "Nobody." Doumyouji said quickly stepping in front of her. Tsukushi's face twisted as she walked around to face him, hands on her hips.

                "Nobody huh?" Tsukushi asked, voice dripping with defiance. "As compared to four idiotic captains, I suppose?"

                "Tsukushi, be quiet." Doumyouji was looking more and more irritated.

                "Or what?" Tsukushi raised a challenging eyebrow. "You've been such an ass since I got up! Have I offended you Captain Octopus Head?" 

                The result was instantaneous laughter from Shigeru and Tsubaki.

                "Did she just call him..." Tsubaki wheezed out, clutching Shigeru to keep from falling over. 

                "Octopus...Head...." Shigeru got out in gasps. Doumyouji was going red in the face with anger. The two laughed for a few more moments before wiping away the tears that gathered in their eyes and straightening up.

                "What's your name?" Tsubaki asked Tsukushi.

                "Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi felt a little shy speaking directly to Tsubaki.

                "Makino Tsukushi, how would you like to be made a member of The Fury's crew?" Tsubaki inquired. Tsukushi's face broke out into a smile. 

                "I think I would like that." Tsukushi answered. 

                "Terrific! I like her! I'm the First Mate, Shigeru." Shigeru shook her hand before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I've never seen someone insult Tsukasa like that." Shigeru whispered before her grin widened. 

                "I am Captain Tsubaki." Tsubaki also shook her hand. "Really, great job you've done putting my brother in his place."

                "This is ridiculous. This is my ship Tsubaki. You and Shigeru and whoever else you brought can all play pirates else where. As for Tsukushi...I believe it was us that got her from a village not you." Doumyouji said smugly, his eyes looking at Tsukushi dangerously. 

                Tsubaki and Shigeru turned, looking at each other before turning away from everyone. They began to discuss the situation slowly before finally agreeing and turning to face them all.

                "Although my first plan was to take the ship and sail back to Eitoku, I have another plan." Tsubaki began.

                "Oh so-" Doumyouji was cut off by Shigeru's sword at his chest.

                "You'll learn fast that The Fury's pirates do not just laze about like the F4." Shigeru told him fiercely.

                "Back off a little Shigeru." Tsubaki waved her hand and Shigeru's sword went back into it's sheath. "As I was saying, I have conquered this ship so I make the rules. You will agree to the following or we'll get to see the look on father's face when he realizes I'm the better pirate."

                "We  are great pirates." Akira put in. 

                "This," Rui paused for effect, "Is what I had to come down for? I'm going back up." That was all he said before he climbed the ladder rungs up into the lookout post.

                "Great pirates huh? When's the last time you pillaged or burned?" Shigeru asked with a smirk.

                "We burned down a farm." Kazuya broke in. "It was about three weeks ago. Captain Doumyouji said I would never become a real pirate because I went through and saved some of the animals that got trapped. There was-" 

                "Kazuya," Doumyouji yelled. "Go below and get to work!" Kazuya sat there staring with wide eyes at Tsukushi.

                "Kazuya, why don't you go down below?" Tsukushi asked and Kazuya nodded his head.

                "Okay Captain Tsukushi!" As soon as the words left Kazuya's mouth, Tsukushi thought Doumyouji might actually explode.

                "That's it Kazuya! Your going into the underbelly of this ship and scrubbing it with a dish rag! Now MOVE!" The yell caused Kazuya to make a frightened noise before running towards the door.

                "Excuse me, Tsukasa, if your quite done, we can get down to business." Tsubaki called back everyone's attention.

                "What are your terms?" Doumyouji's face could have been made from stone at that moment.

                "First, you will be demoted to First Mate. The others will are demoted to crewmembers. Second, one of our crew is going to be made the ship's captain." Tsubaki ticked off the items on her fingers. "And third, when we get to Eitoku, the crewmember better be accounted for and give us a report on how you followed my guidelines. If I find out you didn't, I'll capture this ship and make all of you servants aboard mine." 

                "Shigeru will never be a captain on my ship!" Doumyouji told his sister defiantly. 

                "Gee, as much as being stuck on a ship with you would be the highlight of my whole life, I wouldn't leave the Fury for anything." Shigeru said nobly.

                "Do you agree to my terms or not, Tsukasa?" Tsubaki asked.

                "I agree." Doumyouji replied after a few minutes of silence and made his agreement sound like it had been drug out of him.

                "Wonderful. The crew member we have selected is Tsukushi. She will be the captain of this ship from now on." Tsubaki smiled at her. Tsukushi blinked.

                "This is a rough crew but you can keep them in line." Shigeru winked at her.

                "Okay." Tsukushi accepted it, after all, it wasn't that big of a deal was it?

                "Her?" Doumyouji scoffed. "Great captain she'll make! She doesn't know navigation or-"

                "Well I suggest as her first mate you can help her." Tsubaki's smug grin seemed to rub it in as her and Shigeru turned towards their ship. "We better go now. We'll expect a full report Tsukushi."

                "Aye-aye Captain Tsubaki!" Tsukushi exclaimed. she was captain of the ship. Doumyouji was sure going to handle this well.

                Shigeru motioned her to come close. Shigeru leaned in once more to whisper into Tsukushi's ear. "Just so you know, Doumyouji has very sensitive ears. All you have to do is give 'em a nibble!" Tsukushi's face went bright red at the thought. "Good luck!" She said loudly before her and Tsubaki went aboard their own ship. They waved and Tsukushi waved back enthusiastically till she realized that the others were staring at her. Even Rui was peeking his head over the lookout post's edge.

                "This could be interesting." Rui commented loud enough for everyone on deck to hear before disappearing.

                "If you think for one moment that I'm going to call you Captain Tsukushi...." Doumyouji trailed off in an unspoken threat. 

                "Don't worry about it. But maybe if you act like a prick all time like you usually do I will make you call me that." Tsukushi teased.

                "Ahem." Soujirou cleared his throat and held out an empty hand towards Akira. Akira grumbled but paid Soujirou anyways. 

                "What the hell was your bet?" Doumyouji questioned them.

                "That Tsukushi would be the _real_ captain by the end of the trip." Soujirou made it sound as though it was an everyday thing to say. "I won."

                "What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukushi asked putting her hands on her hips.

                "Oh nothing." Akira said before him and Soujirou walked off.

                "Guys!" Tsukushi yelled in vain at them. 

______________

                Tsukushi looked up at the lookout post. Beautiful music was coming from up there. It was definitely a violin. Tsukushi looked around, Doumyouji wasn't on deck. She climbed up the ladder rungs. She opened the trap door and found Rui, not facing the trap door. He was playing some song she had never heard before. It stopped as she closed the trap door.

                "What do you want?" Rui asked. He turned to look at her.

                "Oh...um..." Tsukushi felt a little embarrassed. "I was just curious about the music." 

                "Doumyouji will kill me if he finds out you climbed up here." Rui commented.

                "Why do you always say that? I don't think Doumyouji would kill anyone if I died." Tsukushi laughed but she remembered his intense eyes.

                _"You could have died!"_

                "Women seldom understand these things. Doumyouji is a man you know." Rui gave her a weird look.

                "I know he's a man, he would make an ugly woman." Tsukushi joked.

                "Do you realize that your a woman?" Rui asked her, his face so close to hers in no regard for personal space.

                "Of course I realize that! What are you, half asleep still?" Tsukushi replied, crossing her arms. Rui began to laugh.

                "I like you, you aren't boring." Rui stated clearly. "How's being a captain?" _He really jumps around on subjects doesn't he? _Tsukushi managed a weak smile.

                "It's fine. Soujirou gave me one of his spare captain's logs. I don't talk about anything but the weather." Tsukushi told him cheerfully. "What do you write in yours?"

                "This is my captain's log." Rui held up his book.

                "Oh....what kind of things do you write?" Tsukushi prompted.

                "Shizuka started it and we trade off." Rui explained. "I can't usually say what I mean outloud when I want to."

                "So it's sappy lovey-dovey stuff? That's lame." Tsukushi teased. Something was wrong. Why did her chest hurt?

                "Doumyouji will kill me." Rui sighed before opening the trap door. "Go down before someone figures out your up here." 

                "W-wait, I didn't mean to...." Tsukushi begun and Rui cut her off.

                "I think you meant to, you just don't realize it yet. Why don't women understand these things?" Rui seemed to be asking himself that question. Tsukushi was still confused but started to climb down the ladder rungs. That's when she heard it.

                "Tsukushi, what are you doing?" The calm anger made Tsukushi swallow before looking down. Doumyouji was standing there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

                "I'm climbing down." Tsukushi called down as if Doumyouji was a four year old. A stupid four year old. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she was wearing a dress and Doumyouji could probably see right up it. She kicked a shoe off and it hit her square in the face.

                "What the hell was that for?" Doumyouji yelled at her. 

                "What do you think you-" Tsukushi had put her bare foot on the rung only to have it slip. The other foot slipped and she knew she was going to fall. She tried to pull herself up. Her hands could not hold the weight and they too slipped. She was falling through the air, waiting to hit the hard deck below. amazingly though it never came. She landed in somebody's arms. Doumyouji's arms.

                _Great he'll never let me climb up there now!_ Tsukushi tried to slide out of his arms but it was obvious Doumyouji wasn't going to let her. 

                "Maybe if you break your neck you won't climb up there! You little idiot, I told you to stay down." Doumyouji's eyes were kind despite his words.

                "Just because-" Tsukushi began but he hushed her.

                "Aren't you going to thank me?" Doumyouji asked, letting her down right next to the cabin door. Tsukushi looked up at him, with his short curly hair and dark eyes. His eyes seemed to be full of some silent plea. _He wants me to do something. But what? _For some unknown reason, Tsukushi remembered what Shigeru had said about Doumyouji's ears, thus she blushed very deeply. Doumyouji smiled slightly.

                "Thank you Doumyouji." Tsukushi finally got out. Doumyouji blinked his eyes as if he was slightly surprised. "Although you kind of had to since Tsubaki-" Doumyouji put up a hand next to her head and leaned in a little.

                "That's not why I saved you." Doumyouji's voice seemed deeper. Tsukushi felt like she was breathing a little harder.

                "Hey, you two have a huge bed just for that purpose." Akira's voice caused Doumyouji to spring away quickly. _What was that all about just now?_

                "We're not doing anything!" Tsukushi went bright red at the suggestion though.

                "Told you!" Soujirou seemed to appear out of nowhere with an empty hand held out, immediately filled by Akira.

                "Doumyouji work up some initiative and do something. I'm sick of losing to Soujirou just because you can't make a move." Akira demanded, folding his arms with a slight pout. 

                "Akira, Soujirou, do you two want to scrub the deck?" Doumyouji asked in a challenging tone.

                "No." They both said together.

                "Your not captain anymore!" Akira put on a smug look.

                "No, but I am." Tsukushi countered. Soujirou and Akira scampered off. Doumyouji turned and gave Tsukushi a grin. Tsukushi returned it but she got the feeling that whatever Doumyouji had wanted her to do, she hadn't. _Why do I feel like...I'm regretting something?_

____________

                Food Update: Yes I did get food. 

                Will Tsukushi be a good captain? Will somehow Doumyouji get back his captainess? Will Rui make sense? Will Rui be able to have a coherent conversation? Will everyone die of shock? Will Akira stop making bets with Soujirou? Will Soujirou be the richest man ever? Will Tsukushi figure out what Doumyouji wanted her to do? Will she stop being such a dingbat about everything? Will Tsubaki and Shigeru come back into the story? Will Doumyouji ever let Shigeru call him Tsukasa? Will Tsukushi reveal she has the secret of Doumyouji's ears? Will she attempt to use what she knows? Will Kazuya get over his fear of heights? Will Rui not sleep in the lookout post? Will Sako come into the story some more? What's with Sako anyway? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!   


	4. Rui Is A Weirdo

Yes, well welcome back folks! It's exciting. I ate, I have Dr. Pepper, and now I have chapter four. Whoo!!

Ruth: You know me so well! Of course you have to wait and see! Heehehehehehehe. 

Joanna: I swear it's eventually explained. 

Teresa: You're the silliest onee-chan I have. Love ya! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. iwantthepillowcase. I think I'm developing a cold...

Warning: Language, innuendos, and....poker?

Boys Before.........The High Seas???

Chapter Four

            "Name of the game gentlemen is poker, five card draw." Soujirou announced as he dealt everyone cards in the Captain's Room.

            "Um, I'm not a man!" Tsukushi exclaimed. They had played a few hands already and Tsukushi had won almost every hand so far. According to the others, Soujirou won all the time at poker.

            "I'm sure Doumyouji could confirm that." Akira exclaimed.

            "If they've gotten anywhere, I'll eat my violin." Rui looked serious. Tsukushi did not doubt that he would somehow. It was almost something you could half expect from him.

            "Would you guys shut up?" Doumyouji asked in exasperation.

            "Doumyouji is the man, therefore, he should be the one trying to engage Tsukushi in said activities." Soujirou said in a very scientific voice.

            "That's it! I'm going to take a bath." Doumyouji threw his hand down and stomped out of the room. Soujirou reached over and flipped the cards. A royal flush.

            "In spades! Not bad, he would have won." Akira commented, nodding appreciatively.

            "What was he so upset about?" Tsukushi asked them. All three boys looked at her as if she was incredibly stupid.

            Soujirou cleared his throat. "It also helps if Tsukushi isn't an idiot."

            "Hey!" Tsukushi stood up angrily.

            "She should go join Doumyouji in his bath!" Akira suggested excitedly.

            "Or maybe waiting in their room, laid out on the bed." Surprisingly that suggestion came from Rui. 

            Tsukushi clenched her fists. "You guys are so...so...arghhhh! Stop saying those things!" She was blushing though.

            "She's a virgin." Akira snorted. Tsukushi threw her cards at the rest of the players. She went out onto the deck. It was night time and the stars were winking at her. She smiled as she recognized some of the constellations her dad had pointed out to her when she was young. She thought back to the others. They were probably still discussing their lewd suggestions over their cards. 

            Tsukushi shivered slightly. The night air was cold. She should go back inside for a coat but she was enjoying looking at the night sky. The water seemed to be black as if they were sailing through the stars themselves. _I bet it's nicer up in the lookout post, but I won't try going up there._ Tsukushi sighed slightly. Suddenly a sweater dropped on top of her head. She whirled around grabbing it with her hands. It smelled like Doumyouji. In fact, Doumyouji was standing right there with a small teasing smile. Tsukushi blinked before putting on the sweater. It was too big but she didn't mind. Doumyouji had looked different.

            "Your hair!" Tsukushi exclaimed when it dawned on her that Doumyouji's curly locks were straight.

            "It does this when it gets wet." Doumyouji said, his tone hinting at defense. Tsukushi reached up and pushed some strands out of his eyes.

            "I like it." Tsukushi said truthfully. "It makes you look..." Her face went red when she realized she almost said something else. "It makes you look kind." Doumyouji caught her small hand in his large one.

            "Do you really like it?" Doumyouji's voice was going deeper again. He was way closer then he had been. Or had she moved? Tsukushi  felt her breath catch.

            "You two," The voice paused. "are lame." Tsukushi and Doumyouji looked up to see Rui dangling upside down from his knees, about twenty feet up the ladder rungs to the lookout post from the ground.

            "Dammit Rui!" Doumyouji shook a fist at the reddish-brown haired boy. "I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore! Do you want to kill yourself?"

            "No." Rui swung himself up so his hands were on rungs too before climbing into the lookout post. 

            "Let's go to bed." Doumyouji suggested and Tsukushi nodded her head. As they walked into the room, Tsukushi realized that Doumyouji had been holding her hand the whole time.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

            _Tsukushi felt like she was watching a play. There were woods. Those look just like the woods behind my house, she thought excitedly. She laughed with delight when she realized that they were the same woods. There was a stream that ran through on it's way to the ocean. And there she was. She had to be about six or seven. Her hair was put up in pigtails and her skirt pulled up by her hands as she waded in the stream._

_            "What are you doing?" A boy's voice asked. Tsukushi vaguely remembered this actually happening. The young Tsukushi was surprised. No one ever was back there. The boy might have been a year or two older then. He had dark curly hair. Just like...but Tsukushi wasn't sure who she was thinking of. _

_            "Catching frogs." The younger Tsukushi bent down and picked the frog she had been stalking, getting her skirt wet._

_            "Don't you have any friends?" The boy spoke in a slightly condescending tone. _

_            "Yuuki's sick, besides, she doesn't like frogs." The young Tsukushi explained. Tsukushi smiled fondly, that was true._

_            "Girls aren't supposed to catch frogs." The boy's air of arrogance was starting to annoy Tsukushi. The younger Tsukushi turned around and put her hands on her hips. _

_            "I bet you can't catch one! Besides you look like a frog!" The younger Tsukushi told him. _

_            "What I can too!" The boy insisted before splashing into the stream with his shoes on. He bent over one of the frogs. It jumped away right as the boy tried to catch it. He fell right into the water. The younger Tsukushi with the older one laughed at the look of agitation on the boy's face. _

_            "Your doing it wrong, silly." The younger Tsukushi helped him up. "Watch." She bent over a frog, carefully and slowly, she cupped her hands around it and held tightly on to it. "See? You have to do it carefully or it will jump away." The boy gave her a strange look._

_            "Do you think..." The boy trailed off. "You could show me how?" The younger Tsukushi smiled at him._

_            "Okay! Here put your hands over mine. This is how my dad showed me." The younger Tsukushi instructed. The boy put his hands over hers. Tsukushi was laughing. She remembered instructing people like that, mixing up that she should be the one with her hands over theirs. They carefully scooped up a frog. The boy got a happy look on his face._

_            "I caught it!" He exclaimed. The younger Tsukushi nodded encouragingly._

_            "Now you to let it go." The younger Tsukushi told him importantly._

_            "I want to keep him!" The boy protested. _

_            "Yes, but if you take away frogs, there won't be any more when you come back." The young Tsukushi explained. "I know something you can take with you!"_

_            "What?" The boy followed her out of the stream. The younger Tsukushi reached down and picked a flower. She held it out towards the boy._

_            "My dad says that if you give someone a flower, it's a promise to come see them again." The younger Tsukushi told the boy. A voice called out and the boy looked a little annoyed. A girl, slightly older then both of them came out from the trees._

_            "There you are! We have to go now!" The girl told him importantly. The boy took the flower from the younger Tsukushi._

_            "I'll come back one day. And when I do, I'll take you on a ship." The boy promised her._

_            "Across the sea?" The younger Tsukushi's eyes were bright with excitement._

_            "Across the sea and where ever else you want to go." The boy said before running towards the girl._

_            "I won't forget!" The younger Tsukushi yelled out. Tsukushi saw it all start to fade away. She started to wake up from her dream...._

"I won't forget." Tsukushi murmured as she woke up. She cuddled a little closer to the warm body that was holding hers. It felt nice, with those big strong arms wrapped around her. But wait...

            Tsukushi realized where she was. In her and Doumyouji's bedroom, in her and Doumyouji's bed. In Doumyouji's arms. She blinked several times as she moved he head enough to look up at his face. He was sleeping peacefully. Tsukushi could think of no way to get out of there without waking him up. She decided she had just better stay put. 

            "Mmmm..." Doumyouji made a slight noise as he pulled her up a little bit. Tsukushi froze, she did not know what to do. 

            "Tsukushi..." Tsukushi thought he had woken up but now he was nuzzling her neck. Tsukushi's face went red. _What the heck is he dreaming about?_ She felt a hand on her the upper part of her leg and she gulped, hoping that his dream would end. Otherwise, she would be forced to kill him. It stopped though and Tsukushi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering if Doumyouji had almost as strange as dreams as her.

            Doumyouji opened one of his eyes and peered at the sleeping girl. He had been awake and felt pretty triumphant when Tsukushi didn't scream or start hitting him repeatedly over the head with some sort of object. _Did I hear her say I won't forget? Does she remember...._

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Tsukushi yawned as she walked down the hallway to the Captain's Room. She bumped right into Rui, who looked less awake then she did. She was thinking about her dream. The little boy had looked so familiar...

            "Frogs?" Rui mumbled at her. Tsukushi's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

            "What?" She asked him, now fully awake.

            "I don't know, I thought of frogs for some reason." Rui shrugged his shoulders. 

            Tsukushi didn't say anything else before Rui went into the Captain's Room before her. She followed him in. _Was it Rui? He would be strange like that wouldn't he? _Tsukushi saw Doumyouji at the table and as soon as their eyes met Tsukushi went bright red in the face. 

            "Oh, did someone take our advice last night?" Akira inquired. Him and Soujirou slapped a high five over the table. 

            "Doumyouji will definitely be a lot more laid back now that he's been laid." Soujirou nodded his head in agreement with his own statement.

            Rui shook his head. "I hope they didn't." Tsukushi blinked at him in surprise. _What does he mean by that? I thought him and Shizuka...What am I thinking?_

            "We didn't do anything!" Tsukushi told them. "You two might need some work to get your minds out of the gutters!" 

            "No we don't!" Akira protested immediately.

            "Won't mention it again, Captain Tsukushi!" Soujirou received a cold look from Doumyouji for the way in which he had addressed Tsukushi.

            "Okay then and Doumyouji, if you don't stop glaring at him, your going to be calling me Your Highness." Tsukushi shook her finger at the curly haired boy. Maybe he didn't know about last night, but she did!

            "That sounds like the kind of thing Doumyouji would like." Akira whispered to Soujirou. Soujirou started laughing immediately.

            "I heard that!" Tsukushi roared. Soujirou and Akira looked rather sheepish.

            Soujirou cleared his throat. "Sorry, erm, Captain, but we have to go now." Soujirou grabbed Akira who was starting to protest and ran out the door. 

            "Finally I can eat my breakfast in peace." Tsukushi muttered. 

            "So you guys didn't do anything?" Rui asked. Tsukushi and Doumyouji both glared at him. "Okay then." 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Tsukushi looked up at the lookout post. She looked around the deck. No one there. She wanted to prove to herself she could climb the thing up and down without falling. Surely those times had been flukes...She put her hand on the first rung.

            "Don't even think about it." Doumyouji called, sticking his head out the window of their room. Tsukushi glared at him before stomping over to the window. 

            "Are you watching me?" Tsukushi asked.

            "Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" Doumyouji fired back. "You should still be thanking me for the last time you fell."

            "I thanked you. Why do you have to-" Tsukushi felt a hand on her back, shove her through the window. She landed right on top of Doumyouji. He blinked a few times.

            "Your pretty forward with your gratitude." Doumyouji joked. Tsukushi got up, hitting him in the arm. She peered out the window. There was Rui, scrambling up the ladder rungs. _Very funny Rui. _When she turned around, Doumyouji was standing almost right over her trying to look out the window too. He looked down at her. _Wait a second...didn't that boy in my dream have curly hair? And didn't that Captain's log say..._

            "Frogs." Tsukushi murmured.

            "Huh, frogs?" Doumyouji's face scrunched up in confusion.

            "I just thought of frogs." Tsukushi shrugged realizing that this was just like what Rui had said to her. 

            "Why?" Doumyouji inquired.

            "Cause you look like one." Tsukushi said an annoyance before walking past him out the door. Doumyouji stood there dumbfounded.

            "There was definitely a double meaning to that." Doumyouji said outloud to himself with a slightly goofy grin. 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

            Yum...Dr. Pepper...

            Will Tsukushi figure out who the person was? Will she figure out the wrong person? Will Doumyouji tell her who it was? Will people stop talking about frogs? Why the hell was Rui talking about frogs? Will Rui even have the answer to that last one? Will Rui stop pulling pranks? Will Akira and Soujirou get Tsukushi and Doumyouji in bed? Will they be able to have one conversation where they don't bring it up? Will Kazuya make an appearance in the next chapter? What happened to Sako? He's only come in twice! Will we ever find out exactly what kind of poetry Rui and Shizuka have in that book? Will Rui and Shizuka be reunited soon? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned. ^_^! 


	5. Cue The Sad Piano Music From HYD!

Okay well now here goes. You may hate it, you may love it. You may want to kill someone. HERE'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHAPTER FIVE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. ~T~ (I'm dancing see?)

Warnings: You'll hate someone but you won't know who it is for awhile...Language. 

Boys Before............The High Seas???

Chapter Five

            _Well were heading out on a nice wind right now. Not that I know too much about sailing anyways. I'm still confused about my dream however. Who was that little boy? Part of me wants it to be Rui but something in me says it could be Doumyouji. I think it is Rui, he'd like to catch frogs. He's nice to me most of the time  although, sometimes I think he might be a bit strange. Doumyouji tries to annoy me all the time! He just comes up with new ways to do it everyday. Where does he get off manhandling me like that sometimes? I'm glad I don't usually see him much during the day or I might just throw myself off the ship. Surely, swimming towards land that we haven't seen any sign of for weeks would get me further. Oh well. Well I must go, Doumyouji has just burst in here. He so irritating sometimes! I will write in here later. _

            Tsukushi closed her captain's log before turning towards Doumyouji who was frantically pulling off his clothes. He jumped under the covers of the bed quickly. Tsukushi gave him an odd look. "What have you been doing?" Tsukushi inquired.

            "If anyone asks, I've been sleeping for at least half an hour." Doumyouji spoke in a slightly commanding tone. Tsukushi marched over to the bed and stood over him, hands on hips.

            "I will not, you tell me what's going on right now!" Tsukushi commanded. She heard voices coming towards their door.

            "I don't think it was Doumyouji." Akira's voice could be heard saying.

            "Yeah well if it was him, he'll be 'sleeping'." Soujirou remarked loudly. Doumyouji's face froze. Tsukushi blinked in surprise. Then suddenly two arms went around her, causing her to fall over on the bed. Suddenly she was flipped so that Doumyouji was on top of her. Her face went bright red.

            "Doumyouji-" Tsukushi was cut off by the door crashing open. Akira, Soujirou, and Sako were standing there all with rather interesting expressions of surprise. She knew what it looked like. She was going to kill Doumyouji.

            "Can't a man get some privacy on this ship?" Doumyouji asked them in an exasperated voice.

            "Sorry man." Akira waved his hands in the air defensively. Soujirou cleared his throat loudly and Akira handed him some money looking rather ticked. Tsukushi noticed that something about the expression on Sako's face wasn't right. He looked patronizing.

            "We'll leave now." Soujirou excused them and shut the door behind the others. Doumyouji sighed in relief before Tsukushi shoved with both hands, sending Doumyouji crashing to the floor. 

            "What was that for?" Doumyouji demanded as he got up. He sat down on the bed next to her. 

            "I told you not to manhandle me!" Tsukushi protested, folding her arms, and looking out the window.

            "If it bothers you that much, I'll got tell everyone we weren't doing anything at all." Doumyouji offered. Tsukushi turned to him in surprise. _Sometimes Doumyouji is nice. I should add that to my captain's log. _

            "No, don't worry about it." Tsukushi reached around him and grabbed her captain's log. "Now tell me what happened!"

            "What are you writing in there?" Doumyouji leaned over to try to read the page she had just written on. She flipped the page over, her face blushing a little. Tsukushi reasoned that it was really none of Doumyouji's business.

            "Nothing." Tsukushi said quickly. "Are you going to tell or not?"

            "Well, remember how the pipes that we pump water to the bath through, go through Akira and Soujirou's rooms?" Tsukushi nodded in understanding. "Well, Rui thought it would be funny if we loosened them up a bit. So we did and Rui called for a bath. They begun to pump water and Rui and I ran away as fast as we could." Doumyouji explained. 

            "So now, you've made more work for Sako and Soujirou and Akira have wet bedrooms?" Tsukushi asked him sternly, feeling like a mother scolding a child. 

            "Are you going to tell them?" Doumyouji asked her sheepishly. 

            "No." Tsukushi sighed slightly trying to figure out what she was going to write on the back of the page.

            "I knew I could trust you." Doumyouji told her. Tsukushi froze a little. Doumyouji trusted her? Did she trust him? She supposed she did. Tsukushi smiled and began to write confidently on the page. 

            _Doumyouji trusts me and that makes me feel special. I hope he always will._

            "Let's go to bed." Tsukushi suggested, putting her captain's log in a drawer. "I'm kind of tired."

            "Okay!" Doumyouji agreed getting under the covers with her and turned out the lamp. They settled under the blankets together, trying to get in the most comfortable position. "Good night Tsukushi."

            "Good night Doumyouji." Tsukushi answered back, feeling for some unknown reason, warm and happy. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi had just got out of breakfast which surprisingly, Rui was missing from. It was pretty ugly though as Soujirou and Akira were both positive that they had done something last night. Now she could hear very raucous singing coming from there and knew who the singers were. Or at least she had a pretty good idea about who it was.

            Tsukushi went out onto the deck where the sea breeze was blowing and the ship was traveling at a steady speed. She looked out towards the end of the ship to see someone slumped over the railing, barely staying onto the ship. It was Rui.

            "Rui!" Tsukushi shouted, running to the unconscious boy. He was heavy but she got him on one side of the ship. Then she accidentally dropped him, his head making a cracking noise at it hit the deck. Tsukushi winced. She picked up his head and cradled it into her lap.

            "Sh-Shizuka..." Rui opened his eyes while murmuring. 

            "Are you okay?" Tsukushi felt her heart start to pound in her chest.

            "Oh it's you..." Rui smiled weakly. "You kind of look like Shizuka. When she was younger. And if she was shorter. And if her hair was ever that short, her eyes were a different color, and..." Tsukushi cut him off.

            "So I don't look like her?" Tsukushi felt as though there was some sort of grip in her chest that hurt.

            "What are you two doing?" A cool distant and impersonal voice asked them. Tsukushi looked up to see Doumyouji looked at them with one eyebrow slightly arched.

            "Something's wrong with Rui." Tsukushi explained, feeling slightly guilty even though she felt like she shouldn't feel guilty.

            "Looks fine to me." Doumyouji commented, that cold look still crossing his face.

            "I passed out. I haven't eaten in two days." Rui told him. "Tsukushi stopped me from falling right over the edge of the railing." Doumyouji's face wavered slightly.

            "He could have died!" Tsukushi got up and Rui laid out as if he had naturally being doing just that the whole time. "One big wave could have come and then we would all be wondering where Rui was!"

            "Tsukasa," Doumyouji looked surprised when Rui called him that. "You know I would never..." Doumyouji cut him off.

            "I know Rui. I'm sorry for being suspicious." Doumyouji sounded a bit defeated. _Suspicious, about what?_

            "Um, Doumyouji?" Tsukushi said questioningly. Doumyouji turned towards her. "Are you okay?" He smiled at her.

            "Of course. I'm just tired." Doumyouji told her which sounded like a lie but she didn't say anything about it. It was strange though. She hoped everything was okay. The ship was like a wonderful dream. They got up and had fun. She hoped everything would never change.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi smiled as she walked to her and Doumyouji's room. The rest of the day had gone quite well. They got about four meals shoved into Rui before telling him to remember to eat or next time he could just fall over the railing. Then her, Kazuya, and Sako had scrubbed the ship together. Sako was actually really nice to Tsukushi for once. He told her all about his hometown and his childhood. Tsukushi shared some details too and felt that it was nice to really get to know people. Tsukushi opened the door to her  and Doumyouji's room.

            Doumyouji was sitting there with an incredibly dangerous look in his eyes. He had a book lying open in his lap. Tsukushi thought that the book looked incredibly familiar for some reason.

            "Yo." Doumyouji greeted her coolly. Tsukushi started to pull out her nightgown. Then she turned smiling slightly towards him. Maybe Doumyouji was just in a bad mood.

            "Could you turn around?" Tsukushi asked expecting Doumyouji to turn around and not look.

            "Would it bother you if I didn't?" Doumyouji's tone surprised Tsukushi. She set her nightgown down.

            "Doumyouji, what's wrong?" Tsukushi inquired feeling rather alarmed. There seemed to be some big red flags going that there was something wrong going on there.

            "Am I too annoying?" Doumyouji got up, still holding that book. Tsukushi gasped in recognition.

            "That's mine! That's not fair, I don't read yours!" Tsukushi reached for it and Doumyouji dropped it on the ground in front of him, stepping on the book with his foot, crushing it slightly, grinding his heel in. "Doumyouji-" He cut her off.

            "I'm just an annoyance aren't I?" Doumyouji grabbed her shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. Tsukushi struggled slightly. "I bet you can't stand me at all!"

            "That's not true!" Tsukushi protested, his hands were squeezing her arms too hard and tears began to come down her face. 

            "It's not? Why did you write it than?" Doumyouji roared. "Did you think I was some kind of idiot?"

            "I don't know what your talking about!" Tsukushi insisted. She might have said he was annoying but she never said those other things. 

            "I'm here now! Tell me to my face how much you hate me! Tell my right now that you can't stand me even coming near you!" Doumyouji insisted. "Did you think you could string me along as long as you wanted to?" 

            "B-but I thought-" Tsukushi was cut off as Doumyouji squeezed a little harder on her arms, causing her to burst into a fresh wave of tears.

            "Well you thought wrong!" Doumyouji shouted at her, he was so angry. He looked angry enough to beat her. 

            "You said...you trusted me..." Tsukushi quietly sobbed. Doumyouji's face tightened even more.

            "Well I don't!" Doumyouji let go of her and she fell down on the floor. "If you like Rui so much, go sleep in _his_ room." Doumyouji said coldly. "Now, get out." 

            "D-Doumyouji..." Tsukushi began to plead from her place on the floor. 

            "GET OUT!" Doumyouji yelled at her. Tsukushi's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, running out the door. She was blinded by her own tears, the world was blurring over in a warped way. Tsukushi ran out onto deck, stumbling, falling onto the hard wood. She cried out but stayed curled up on the deck. She didn't want to move, it was cold and at that moment she hoped she froze to death. 

            "Tsukushi, is that you?" Rui's voice came out of the darkness. She whimpered in reply. She felt his arms go around her as he pulled her up to her feet. "What happened?"

            "Doumyouji...he....he hates me..." Tsukushi felt the lump in her throat start to form. She couldn't get anything else out by sobbing. Rui let her cry on his shoulder for a little while. When she was finally down to nothing but small hiccupping dry sobs he pulled her away.

            "He doesn't hate you. Believe me on that." Rui told her comfortingly. "He didn't give you a chance to explain did he?" Tsukushi shook her head miserably. "That sounds like Doumyouji. He'll probably be easier to talk to in a day or two." 

            "Where do I sleep?" Tsukushi asked him. Doumyouji's harsh words still burned her. 

            _"If you like Rui so much, you can sleep in his room!"_

            "There's a spare room below deck. Just ask Kazuya." Rui told her, starting to walk away from her. "But you know, the lookout post isn't too bad a sleeping spot. Of course, you don't want to make Doumyouji even more angry." Rui commented before going inside. Tsukushi stared after him. She had hoped that Rui could have kept his mind on matters a little more. Not that she deserved it. She didn't deserve anything. 

            Tsukushi walked downstairs and knocked on Kazuya's door. Kazuya opened up and looked at her with wide eyes. "Um, Kazuya, where is the spare room?" 

            "Why?" Kazuya asked. 

            "I don't want to talk about it." Tsukushi said bitterly. Kazuya looked a little hurt.

            "It's down the hall right there." Kazuya pointed to a door. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Tsukushi shook her head and headed towards the small room. She opened the door and collapsed on the small bed. It wasn't nearly as soft and it didn't smell right either. 

            Tsukushi did not bother to get under the covers at all. She just curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Doumyouji punched at the wall. On the third punch, his hand went straight through the wall. He didn't care though. He just didn't care. He punched another hole in the wall. Blood ran down his knuckles. The red reminded him of what was coming if he kept up at this. Doumyouji shook his head, he didn't not want to think about _that_.

            He picked up the captain's log. Doumyouji wanted to tear it into all the tiny pieces that his heart had been torn into. He grasped the page that had all those terrible comments on it. It had been opened to that page on his pillow. He ripped it out, determined to destroy it. Then he saw that something was written on the back of it.

            He flipped it over and his eyes went wide as he saw what had been written in Tsukushi's pretty handwriting. 

            _Doumyouji trusts me and that makes me feel special. I hope he always does._

            "What...what have I done?" Doumyouji asked to himself in a hoarse whisper. He sat down on the bed, his heart feeling even worse than it had. Only one thing could comfort him now and she never would. Not after what he had said. Not after what he had done. 

            "She'll never forgive me." Doumyouji said outloud before feeling his blood begin to boil slightly. He dropped his head into his hands and let wave after wave of misery hit him. Nothing mattered now that he had destroyed everything. 

*                                              *                                              *

            OMIGOD! IT'S SO SAD!!!

            Will Doumyouji and Tsukushi make up? Or will we have to wait the equivalent of about thirty episodes of the series for them to do so? Will everyone stop being sad? Will Rui stop being so helpful? Will you be able to figure out if that last question was sarcastic or not? Will we find out how the captain's log got on Doumyouji's pillow? Will Tsukushi ever stop complaining about the manhandling? Does she realize that the author would gladly be manhandled by Doumyouji? Will Akira and Soujirou have a bet about this fight? Will Kazuya ever know what's going on? Will Doumyouji end up punching so many holes that the cabin collapses on top of him? Will Rui eat so he doesn't pass out? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned! 

(A Special Something Mainly For Teresa To Get A Laugh)

Soujirou: Well, looks like I'm the favorite.

Akira: Whatever! The author totally likes me more! (Fight ensues.)

Doumyouji: Should we tell them that I'm the author's favorite?

Rui: (Shrugs)

Shigeru: When do I come back in?

Doumyouji: Hopefully never.

Shigeru: Well, I'll just kill someone off and take their place. (Throws a knife at Akira, successfully stabbing him through the chest.) Woohoo! 

Tsubaki: What about me?

Shigeru: Just kill off Yuki. 

Tsubaki: Can do! (Kills off Yuki.) Looks like I get her place in the fic…Not that she's very important.

Rui: By my life, this is against our pleasure. 

Soujirou: …Kay… 

(Don't worry if you don't get it. There's a ton of jokes in here.)


	6. BASIC ANIMAL INSTINCTS!

Onto chapter six. I should eat soon. Eating is good for you. I want to write though. Grrrrrrr... damn decisions! But I guess I'm already writing. I've been writing all weekend. I can't stop. Some terrible force is driving me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 

Warnings: Violence, graphic violence, language, and shit...all this happens in my story???

Boys Before...............The High Seas???

Chapter Six (Heehehehehehehe Teresa!)

            Tsukushi woke up feeling slightly stiff. The bed was not nearly as soft as the one she was use to sleeping on. It smelled strange too. Doumyouji's bed always smelled like him. A strong and musky scent. She was use to it. This bed smelled like a faint impersonal soap. She hated it. She felt some tears leak out of her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. It looked different, with ugly cracks in it. It was all ugly. Just like her.

            She sat up on her bed. She opened a drawer. No clothes. Of course, all the clothes were in Doumyouji's room. She decided to stay in the clothes she was in. She couldn't brush her hair either. She sat on the bed again. She pulled her knees under her chin and rocked herself slightly. She did not want to see his eyes, so full of anger towards her. If Tsubaki and Shigeru saw her, they would think her pathetic. She didn't care though.

            "Good morning Tsukushi!" Kazuya brought in a tray with her breakfast just like he did when she was in Doumyouji's room. A fresh wave of tears began to well up in her eyes.

            "Morning Kazuya." Tsukushi voice cracked a little. The young red-haired man looked at her, full of concern. 

            "Tsukushi, if you..." Kazuya began but did not finish. "Why did the others tell me to bring your breakfast down here? Captain Doumyouji, I mean Doumyouji hasn't left his room yet this morning. But every once and awhile, he'll punch a fresh hole in the wall. He sounds angry. He locked his door so that no one can go in or come out! Something is going on here!"

            "Me and Doumyouji...had a fight." Tsukushi finally said after a few minutes of silence. 

            "But you two fight all the time! Wait did he," Kazuya paused searching for the right words. "hit you?"

            "No. Some things hurt worse then actually blows." Tsukushi told him, in a mature voice. Kazuya frowned a little. Tsukushi pushed the tray towards him. "I'm not hungry."

            "A little breakfast might cheer you up! Sako made it special. Although he kind of ignores everyone, he knows something bad happened." Kazuya said. 

            "I'm not hungry Kazuya." Tsukushi repeated. "Just take it alright?" Kazuya glumly nodded and left with the tray. _Punching holes in the walls? Why?_ Tsukushi curled herself back up. She did not want to get off the bed all day.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi's eyelids flew open. She had went to bed that night, hoping to feel better tomorrow. Instead, no more then five seconds then had she laid her head down she heard a loud crashing noise. More crashing. _What is going on up there?_

            "Those boys better calm down. Just cause I wasn't up there today doesn't mean they can go ballistic." Tsukushi heard a frightened yell. It sounded like Kazuya. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Red. 

            That was all he could see. He fought with it all day. Then he let it go. He left his humanity behind. He threw his whole body against the door. He wanted to get out...he wanted to kill....he wanted....her....

            Red.

            That was all he saw as he crashed through the door. He was going....to...get....what...he...wanted....

*                                              *                                              *

            Rui, Soujirou, and Akira were all together in the Captain's Room. They were drinking tea and calmly discussing the situation.

            "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Soujirou asked as they heard a large crash.

            "Doumyouji, busting through his door." Rui said matter o' factly. 

            "Oh, so he finally decided to let it take over huh?" Akira sipped some of his tea. "Are you sure this door is secure?" The door to the room was barred and they had several huge crates and the desk piled up against it. The only thing that wasn't in the pile were the table and the three chairs they were using. 

            "No." Rui answered bluntly.

            "Doumyouji is scary when he goes berserk. I saw his father when his berserker blood gets riled up, I thought he was going to break down the entire castle!" Soujirou added in. 

            "Do you think the other's will be okay?" Akira questioned the other two.

            "Sako should be fine, he's usually way down in the ship working on mechanical stuff. Kazuya is probably hiding under his covers though." Soujirou and the others all burst out laughing.

*                                              *                                              *

            "I'm scared!" Kazuya wailed. It was slightly muffled though because he was doing what he always did when he was scared. Hid under his covers.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Hmmm..." Rui took a sip of his tea. "Maybe we should go check on Tsukushi."

            "Why? She's probably okay where she is." Akira said, putting down his cup. 

            "Well it's just that," Rui's face went a tinge pink. "When a berserker's blood gets in control, it makes them revert back to their basic animal instincts."

            "So?" Soujirou's face was completely bewildered.

            "Basic animal instincts." Rui repeated, putting a little more emphasis into his phrase.

            "Like he's hungry?" Akira guessed also looking just as confused as Soujirou. 

            "No, his basic animal instincts." Rui repeated again putting even more emphasis on each word.

            "Oh." The one syllable was accompanied by Soujirou's wide eyes. 

            Akira crossed his arms and started to pout a little. "Well I'm still confused! I mean 'basic animal instincts?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

            "Akira, his basic animal instincts!" Soujirou told his friend. Akira's eyes went very wide. 

            "Oh." Akira finally seemed to understand. "Maybe we should check on Tsukushi." They rushed over to the door which was blocked. They began to pull the boxes away as quick as they could. Every moment could mean someone's death...

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi woke up when she heard a growling noise coming from outside in the hall. _Is there an animal in here?_ Tsukushi was really going to let them have it tomorrow. They'd be polishing the ship until it sparkled! 

            The door flew open, the hinges breaking as it smashed into the wall across the room from it. Tsukushi sat straight up.

            "What the hell is-" She cut off her angry yell when Doumyouji came into view. He was crawling on all fours like a dog. And he was growling. Tsukushi turned on the oil lamp next to her bed. Doumyouji's eyes were completely bloodshot. _What's wrong with him?_ "Doumyouji!" 

            Suddenly, without warning he pounced on top of her. She struggled underneath him. She reached up to shove him away and found that he had her arms pinned down. 

            "Stop it!" She exclaimed. _Maybe this is some sort of weird nightmare._ She hoped it was. "Get off of me Doumyouji!"

            He couldn't seem to speak right. His blood shot eyes looked around. She tried to kick him. His legs were pinning hers down. She couldn't move. She had always thought that she was strong enough for anything. Then suddenly his lips covered her own. It hurt so badly. He was kissing her too hard and too rough. Her lips were bruising. She felt tears of pain start to flow down her cheeks. _Someone help me..._

            His hands started to rip at her clothing and she tried to get away. Anything to get away. His mouth moved from her own and she screamed for help. Suddenly though, she cried out in pain. Doumyouji was biting her. Biting her neck. _Somebody..._

            "Tsukushi!" Rui's voice made her turn her head, to see Rui, Akira, and Soujirou all staring at the scene in horror. Doumyouji lifted his head and growled at the menacingly. He looked ready to kill.

            "Um, Doumyouji?" Soujirou was practically squeaking. Doumyouji seemed about to do something when his eyes closed and he just collapsed on top of Tsukushi. A few moments of silence went by before Tsukushi realized he was asleep.

            "Are you okay?" Akira asked her bravely coming into the room followed by the others. 

            "Well I'm not dead yet if that's what you mean. Can someone get him off of me? He weighs a ton!" Tsukushi's angry yell made the others go white in the face.

            "Shhhh. Don't wake him up. We'd move him but he might wake up. If a berserker wakes up before he's ready, he'll still be enraged." Rui explained to her.

            "Doumyouji's a berserker?" Tsukushi asked even though it was obvious.

            "One half. His dad is a full blooded one. It's okay if we leave him here right?" Soujirou asked her.

            "As long as you get him off of me so I can leave the room." Tsukushi said crossly.

            "We can't move him, he'll wake up and possibly kill everyone in the room and do who knows what to you!" Akira explained to her completely exasperated. 

            "I can't sleep like this!" Tsukushi got one of her arms free and touched her neck. It was bleeding where his teeth had sunk into her smooth flesh. "He bit me!" 

            "On the neck?" Rui's eyes went very wide.

            "Yes." Tsukushi sighed. "Why?"

            "Nothing." Rui shrugged and somehow his eyes returned to their normal size. "I know how you must feel Tsukushi but we really shouldn't move him." Rui's eyes were pleading with her.

            "Fine." Tsukushi dreaded the thought of having to stay like this all night. "But if he wakes up again...." She trailed off. Soujirou pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a dagger. 

            "Only if he wakes up." Soujirou said solemnly. "Try not to kill him." 

            "I won't." Tsukushi frowned at it but put it right next to her. He did feel like he weighed a thousand pounds. 

            "Good thing he wore himself out all day, otherwise..." Rui trailed off, his voice almost a warning. They started to leave the room. 

            "We'll be listening." Akira told her comfortingly.

            "Just give a holler if you need us." Soujirou gave her a small smile. They all walked out the doorway. They couldn't close the door of course as it was on the other side of the room. Tsukushi sighed at her situation. Her neck hurt, her lips ached, and her wrists had bruises rising where Doumyouji had gripped them. And now she had to sit there and sleep in the same room as him?

            "Please don't let him wake up until he's recovered." Tsukushi pleaded with no one in particular before staring off into the darkness until at last, she actually drifted off towards sleep. 

*                                              *                                              *

            -_- ------that's my sad face.

            Will Doumyouji wake up and be all beserky? Will Tsukushi have to stab him? Will he wake up recovered? Will Tsukushi still stab him? Will we find out Soujirou and Akira have a bet over this? In that case, did Soujirou win like he always does? Will Kazuya come out from under the covers? Will Sako be oblivious to what happened? Will Rui next time just tell Akira and Soujirou what's going on? Why can't they take a hint? Will we find out why Rui was interested in Tsukushi being bitten on the neck? Will it matter? Or will it be something weird like in the HYD movie when Rui stole Tsukushi's panties? Why did he do that? Why did Tsukushi think he was great after he did that? What the hell was up with him in the movie anyway? Why was he such a freak? Will the author get back on topic? Will the author stay on topic? Will the author stop writing? Will she pump out another chapter before she calls it a night? Why does she just keep writing? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!


	7. OMIGOD! Doumyouji's working!

Well hurrah! It's the weekend. Which is a time for updates as you all should know. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, as always everyone. Your wonderful!

Side Note: Some people have inquired as to what a berserker is, but as we all know, Jade has a terrible time trying to explain things in actual words so basically if you don't know, I suggest reading Garth Nix's Sabriel as there's a berserker in there although I don't think you get a real explanation 'til the sequel. Hmm…Or play a whole lot of Final Fantasy. (If I'm right, there's some berserkers in there.) I make sense. Sorry for the not good explanation.

Ruth: Just for my fans you know, have to give the story it's comic relief. Glad you like them! 

Curdled Milk: Ah yes, did you know that someone else also compared berserk Doumyouji to youkai Inuyasha? I guess their kind of the same…in a weirdo sense thing. Yeah, I'm making some sense here. 

Chris: You are way too good at deductive reasoning! ~_^

Drina: Funny, I saw it in an Inuyasha fic. Just joking. Um yeah so I'm not the most original person ever…but I don't read Buffy Fanfiction so I really wouldn't know what goes on in that section. But thanks for giving me the heads up. UPDATE YOUR FIC! (I'm so mature.) I have to read it so that I can know what happens even though it brings me pain to read Doumyouji like that…wahhhhh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 

Warnings: Language, erm....yeah…

Boys Before.............The High Seas???

Chapter Seven

            Tsukushi groaned as she woke up. Her neck hurt. It had scabbed during the night but there was still blood on the pillow. She was aware that sometime during the night Doumyouji had rolled off her and she was still facing the wall. She shivered slightly. She did not have the covers around her. They had been pushed down to the foot of the bed. She reached down and pulled them over herself. That was much better. That's when she heard it.

            It was a soft moan as if the person had a throbbing headache. Which they might have, she didn't know. That wasn't exactly the point at the moment. She had completely frozen up. _Oh please....please let him be recovered...._

            "Tsukushi?" It came out in a slight croak. She turned her head only slightly.

            "Yes?" Tsukushi was trying to keep calm. She wanted to run away, she was scared. The reply that she gave had sounded a little weaker then she had hoped however.

            "Tsukushi...what happened?" Doumyouji's voice asked carefully after a few minutes of silence. Tsukushi didn't want to have to tell him the truth.

            "Nothing..." Tsukushi lied.

            "Your lying. Nothing doesn't get me from my bedroom to your room. The door is sitting across the room. And I did nothing?" Doumyouji asked sarcastically. "Tell me what-" Tsukushi felt his hand on her arm and she shied away from it. _Wow, good job keeping it under wraps there Tsukushi! _

            Tsukushi still hadn't turned to face him. Last night she had woken up twice from nightmares. Nightmares where Doumyouji had come into her room like he had last night. Except this time, no came to her rescue and Doumyouji did not simply pass out.

            "Tsukushi? Did I..." Doumyouji trailed off. "Did I kill anyone?" 

            "No." Tsukushi said truthfully. 

            "Did I hurt anyone?" Doumyouji guessed. Tsukushi grated her teeth.

            "Yes." Tsukushi felt like this was not going to end anytime soon.

            "Did I hurt you?" Doumyouji asked quietly. Silence. Tsukushi wasn't sure if she should answer or not. "Please tell me-"

            "Yes you did!" Tsukushi turned to face him, tears in her eyes. It hurt too much to hold back anymore. "There you go, are you happy?" Doumyouji's brown eyes were wide with shock and pain. He reached out towards her and she tried to back away from his hand, almost impulsively. He reached again and pushed her hair away from her neck and his hand brushed against her wound. 

            "I...I...I did that?" Doumyouji managed to get out. His eyes were so pained right then. Tsukushi thought he might start crying. "Tsukushi...I'm sorry." Doumyouji's eyes were pleading with he own. "See I have berserker blood and-" 

            "I know, Rui told me." Tsukushi cut him off, rather coldly too. She almost winced at her own tone.

            "Tsukushi, I've been....terrible." Doumyouji went on before she could open her mouth. "I know that. About the other night," She opened her mouth to try to interrupt him. "No don't say anything. I did not  even think about it before I got angry with you. I thought you really didn't like me. Why else would you leave your captain's log open like that? Did I even let you explain? No." Doumyouji hung his head slightly. 

            "Doumyouji..." Tsukushi started to say but once more he cut her off.

            "I don't think you'll forgive me. Ever. I've been so stupid, I wouldn't blame you. But if you do...if you do then you can move back into my room whenever you want." Doumyouji told her. "That's all I'll say." 

            "Doumyouji..." Tsukushi trailed off, unable to finish her statement. Doumyouji got out of bed, his balance was a little off but he quickly steadied himself. He walked towards the doorway. 

            "See you." Those were the final two words she heard from Doumyouji before he walked out the door. She did not get a chance to think of a reply. She sat there debating in her head. Part of her wanted to go run after him, another part told her to stay put, and another part was so confused that it made her dizzy to think about it. 

            _Doumyouji, what are you doing to me? _Tsukushi shook her head at that thought. She needed to think. She needed to really think.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Now, I knew that Doumyouji was in love with her. However, I didn't know how much." Rui began as if they were in a school lecture. They had grown up together with a private tutor, an ancient scholarly guy that they often ditched class for. The guy got paid only when he taught them so he usually said that they had their lessons.

            "Wow, this sure is _interesting." _Soujirou joked. Akira grinned at him.

            "What are you talking about?" Akira asked Rui. They had been eating breakfast until Rui brought up the subject.

            "He bit her on the neck." Rui pointed out importantly. Soujirou and Akira both looked at him with lost expressions. "Think about Doumyouji's mom." At this all three boys winced simultaneously. "Can you think of any sort of scars on her?"

            "Oh yeah, the one on her..." Soujirou's eyes lit up in realization.

            "She has a scar on her neck, which proves that both Doumyouji and his dad like rough sex." Akira rolled his eyes at the other two.

            "Berserkers bite the neck of someone if they intend to mate with them. This is something they do instinctively." Rui explained to the two of them, shooting Akira a slightly less then amused look. 

            "How do you know this stuff?" Soujirou asked.

            "There's these things called books, Soujirou. I suggest reading one." Rui said sarcastically. A hammering noise started up. 

            "What the hell is that?" Akira asked before going out of the room to investigate. He made a noise of surprise, causing the others to jump up and follow him. Doumyouji was there, hammering away at holes he had made on last night's rampage. They were all staring at him. The F4 pirates had never worked. On anything. 

            "Good morning, I'm fixing up. Seems, I did some damage last night." Doumyouji's happy-go-lucky tone seemed somewhat forced. "Could someone go down and fix Tsukushi's door for me?" 

            "I'll do it sir!" Kazuya came through with an armful of boards and nails. He took what he needed and ran off. 

            "Doumyouji, did you get hit on the head?" Soujirou asked gently. Doumyouji stopped hammering and didn't turn around while speaking. 

            "You have to let it go, or there won't be anything when you come back." Doumyouji said quietly. "I don't want Tsukushi to see all this damage and be reminded of..." He trailed off before he started hammering away again. Rui gave the two others a look before walking off. They just looked at each other.

            "Looks like were the only two sane people left on the ship." Akira told him. Soujirou cleared his throat before holding out his hand. Akira's face dropped before he handed him money.

*                                              *                                              *

            Rui sat up in the lookout post. He liked being up there. On the deck, it was safe. And boring. Something about being up there made him think he could do anything. He opened his book with a sigh. He started on the first poem.

            _Your eyes are so far away,_

_            Come here to me so that I can hold you,_

_            I am setting myself up for a fall,_

_            Baring my heart to you,_

_            I am naked to you,_

_            Now and forever._

He sighed again before closing his eyes. He pictured Shizuka with her long beautiful locks of hair. The way they spread out over her body when she was laying down. Clothes were never as pretty as her skin. They never could be. Her large eyes staring at him, always trying to get to him and one day they did make him come out. He turned to her and simply smiled. That's when it really had begun. 

Her father was a king. He wanted her to marry a prince, not some kid from a wealthy family. But they wanted it. Shizuka fought off any other marriages as best she could. She only had eyes for him.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Tsukushi?" A voice woke her up in the middle of the night. It was dark in her room and the voice didn't register at first.

            "Whose there?" Tsukushi asked suddenly, the knife that Soujirou had given her clutched in her hand. An oil lamp went on. It was Sako. He looked weird though. He was sweating and she saw that he too was holding a knife. He was sitting there calmly. Tsukushi noticed that Sako had his angles crossed and hands folded much like how you would see a girl sit. 

            "It's me." Sako's voice didn't sound as deep as it had before either. _What's going on?_

            "What do you want?" Tsukushi sat up in bed and tried to put on a friendly smile. 

            Sako licked his obviously dry lips. "Well...I came here to kill you." Tsukushi's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

            "Kill me?" Tsukushi asked, her grip even firmer on the knife. 

            "I'm not going to now. I was though. I wanted to." Sako confessed to her. 

            "Why do you want to kill me?" Tsukushi asked in surprise. This wasn't exactly a common occurrence, someone wanting to kill her. 

            "Because....because....he loves you." Tears started to well up in Sako's eyes and Tsukushi suddenly realized that Sako's face looked a little feminine...

            "Who loves me?" Tsukushi asked Sako calmly. 

            "Doumyouji." Sako finally answered. 

            "What? No he doesn't..." Tsukushi started laughing. Sako was very misinformed. "Who told you that?"

            "I figured it out. I read his captain's log, I made connections in my mind. Then I realized I wanted you out of the picture." Sako's fist clenched around the knife a little. Tsukushi looked at it warily. 

            "So you tried to kill me?" Tsukushi blinked at her. 

            "No, I came up with a perfect plan. Or so I thought. I took your captain's log and read through it. I left it open on a suitable entry on Doumyouji's pillow. He was angry and it all fell into place perfectly." Sako's eyes seemed to start to glitter maliciously. 

            "That was you?" Tsukushi wanted badly to start hitting Sako. _She caused all of this! We were all perfectly happy...._

            "I didn't realize that Doumyouji would go on a rampage. But then I decided that I still wanted you out. There seemed only one way left. No one would suspect me after all. In fact I was going to arrange it so it looked like you done it yourself." Sako admitted. "Then I realized I couldn't do it. Scheming plots that's good and well but killing? My mother always said 'Crime does not look good on a lady.'"

            "Sako....are you..." Tsukushi made the conclusion and was having a hard time expressing it. Sako grinned suddenly and Tsukushi could have smacked herself. Now it was just obvious why Sako never grinned. Sako reached up and pulled of his bandana. Honey colored hair fell in waves to his shoulders. 

            "Sako isn't my real name. It's Sakurako." Sako stuck his (or really at this time it was her) chin out.

            "Your a girl?!" Tsukushi felt like her eyes might pop out of her head. This was really just one too many surprises for one night. 

            "Yeah." Sako or Sakurako admitted. "You won't tell them will you?" 

            "No, I guess not." Tsukushi agreed. 

            "Good. Tsukushi, you seem to be treating me decently and I was actually going kill you!" Sakurako   laughed. "Um, well now I'm glad I didn't."

            Tsukushi wondered if she was for real. _It wouldn't be the first weird dream I've had. _"Me too." She said quietly. Sakurako giggled slightly. 

            "I understand if you don't like me but...maybe we could become friends? There's no other girls but me and you..." Sakurako trailed off. Tsukushi weighed it out in her mind. _If Sakurako was in love with Doumyouji, then I guess I can kind of see why she did what she did. It's not like me and her were close intimate friends..._

            "We can be friends as long as you don't try to kill me again. Don't think I'll forget about that!" Tsukushi crossed her arms and Sakurako laughed again. 

            "I let you get to sleep now. I'm sure you and Doumyouji will make up soon. Although, I'll cross my fingers and hope that you don't!" Sakurako hopped up and out of the room before Tsukushi could reply to that. Sakurako was definitely weird....

            But then it dawned on her. She had just forgiven Sakurako. Someone she barely knew who messed up everything and even tried to kill her. If she could do that, couldn't she forgive Doumyouji? Tsukushi slid out of bed. She tiptoed up the ship, the cool air making her wish she could just jump under some warm blankets. 

            She heard snoring from various rooms as she passed. They were the only sound other then the slightly background noise of the ocean that she had grown so accustomed to. She made her way to Doumyouji's room. She saw that there was repair work being down and some was finished. She smiled slightly as she pushed open the door.

            He was sleeping in the middle of his bed but he didn't look as peaceful as he had other times she had seen him asleep. Like there was some sort of strain on him. She tiptoed over to his bed. She leaned over him. How was she supposed to tell him now? He was asleep. Part of her wanted to wake him up. She decided against that. 

            She lifted the covers slightly and slid into the familiar bed. It was soft and warm and...she realized that she actually missed it. Tsukushi rested her head on his shoulder because he was warm and she was trying to get comfortable. 

            _Tomorrow....tomorrow I can tell him. _She thought. Her head was slightly dizzy from the warmth and that familiar scent. She had missed it. A hand slid across her waist and before she knew it, an arm was around her. Holding her there, afraid she would go even though he was asleep. 

            _Tomorrow..._Was all she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

*                                              *                                              *

            No you don't get the next scene in this chapter! Sheesh. What do I look like? Santa Claus?! (Ehehehehehehehehe.) Well yeah…hmm…I dunno. 

            Will Doumyouji be surprised to find Tsukushi in his bed? Will he be extremely happy? Will Tsukushi be able to forgive him tomorrow? Or has she already forgiven him? Will Sako now newly exposed as Sakurako be exposed to everyone else? Will she have anymore horrible schemes? Will she try to kill Tsukushi again? Will Doumyouji kill Sakurako if she kills Tsukushi? Will they get to Eitoku? Will anyone be alive when they get there? Will Jujyfruits be mine? Why is my dad hoarding them from me? Will we see anything in that book that Rui wrote? Will Rui end up with Jujyfruits? Will Doumyouji? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!!!


	8. Hereeeeeeeeeee's EITOKU!

Okay I just got done doing another e-card story, featuring Hana Yori Dango so that was fun. I'm sure Teresa got some laughs from it. Well I'm going to give you your story now.

Ruth: I also hope to get those Jujyfruits! 

Agent MarbleEyes: YOUR SUCH A SLAVE DRIVER!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. But I do have a small verse of a song dedicated here.

I am the very model of a pretty young Doumyouji fan,

If you think you can get my HYD pillow your sorely mistaken man,

I love it when he does things that are interesting and Doomy,

But I don't like it when Tsukushi decides that he is less then Hanazawa Rui!

(Okay I'm done.)

Warnings: Language, inneundos, and of course....cuteness...

Boys Before...................The High Seas???

Chapter Eight

            Tsukushi snuggled a little more towards the warm body. She did so only subconsciously. She woke up when she felt a hand go through her hair. Her eyes opened wide. She sat up in bed and looked at the awake Doumyouji who had a grin on that looked as though it would never fade away. The sun was shining through the window. Doumyouji sat up too. Cool ocean breezes were coming in through holes not yet repaired. It felt nice. 

            "Tsukushi does this mean..." trailing off in his words as Tsukushi turned back to him from looking out the window.

            "What do you think it means, froggy boy?" Tsukushi gave him a teasing smile. In an instant he was hugging her. Tsukushi's face went a little red before awkwardly patting him on the back during the hug. _I didn't expect him to be so happy...._

            "You know..." Doumyouji pulled away a little bit so that he could face her while talking. "Had it been anyone else in the world, I don't think I would have cared as much as I did." Tsukushi felt her breath catch. _His eyes are so...AHHHHHH! What am I thinking about? _Tsukushi's face went a little red. 

            "What do you mean?" Tsukushi asked him. Her voice was a little breathy.

            Doumyouji's face seemed to get a little closer to her own. "What I'm saying is..." He trailed off unable to put what he was thinking in words. "Tsukushi I..." He paused once more. Tsukushi was all of a sudden very aware of how close Doumyouji's face was. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and she wondered if she should pull away or something. Yet it was like a drug, she couldn't think straight and he was right there. She felt a hand go up to her chin and he titled her head up towards him. Tsukushi felt like she knew what was going to happen.

            "Doumyouji..." Tsukushi tried to get out more. _How come Doumyouji gets me all confused like this? _

            "Tsukushi..." Doumyouji started to lean his head down, his eyes starting to close and she wasn't sure what to do. 

            "Good morning!" Kazuya's voice made them spring apart like grasshoppers. Tsukushi went all red in the face again. _It's not like we were doing anything....right? Right? _

            "Kazuya! You are never going to be a real pirate!" Doumyouji yelled at the red haired young man. Kazuya looked as if he was about to start crying. 

            "Doumyouji!" Tsukushi even when sitting put her hands on her hips. Doumyouji made a slightly sheepish face.

            "What are you doing in here Kazuya?" Doumyouji asked in a slightly less harsh tone.

            "Well, Akira and Soujirou told me that I should bring Tsukushi's breakfast in here cause she wasn't in her room. I said 'Okay then!' and I got your tray too sir. See Rui said that after you two....um..." Kazuya's face went bright red to indicate exactly what Rui must have said. "He said you two would want breakfast in bed. Um...yeah...and so I brought it. I came in the door and I said-" Kazuya was cut off by Doumyouji.

            "You don't have to tell the rest of the story. Give us our breakfast then man!" Doumyouji ordered and Kazuya handed them the trays before turning to say something. Doumyouji gave him one look and Kazuya practically ran out the door.

            "You know, Kazuya does a lot of work on the ship. Would it kill you to treat him like a human being?" Tsukushi asked Doumyouji slightly outraged. Doumyouji gave her a surprised look.

            "Kazuya is a servant." Doumyouji stated.

            "Yeah, but he's dedicated to becoming a pirate and you guys just push him down. I wouldn't be surprised if he rebelled." Tsukushi nodded her head in agreement to her own statement.

            Doumyouji started laughing. "What, he won't scrub the floors?" 

            "I seem to remember you guys running around like chickens with their heads cut off when you couldn't find Kazuya that one morning! You were all grumbling about breakfast and all he does is bring it to you. That means you guys were-" Tsukushi was cut off by Doumyouji putting his finger to her mouth. 

            "Can't we....talk about something else?" Doumyouji asked.

            "Like what?" Tsukushi inquired, cocking her head to one side.

            "Anything....um....what are your parents like?" Doumyouji started the conversation bravely.

            "Well...their kind of, erm," Tsukushi tried to think of a good way to describe her parents. "They like  money, that's for sure. I guess they did love me, I mean I was their only child, but still..."

            "I hate my mother." Doumyouji's words sounded incredibly sincere. That surprised Tsukushi.

            "Oh? Really?" Tsukushi wasn't sure what the correct response towards that question was.

            Doumyouji nodded. "Yeah and my father is great but he's never really paying attention to things. He didn't even notice when Tsubaki almost drowned ten feet in front of him. I think it's cause he really has to be in control of all his emotions." Tsukushi wondered what it would be like to have a full blooded berserker for a dad. Maybe there was a reason Doumyouji was the way he was. _That would be weird to have a full blooded berserker as a father-in-law. OMIGOD!!! What am I thinking? This morning I've just been really confused. _

            "Parents are weird." Tsukushi finally proclaimed. Doumyouji nodded in agreement. They both went  back to their breakfast in silence. It had been one weird morning so far. Tsukushi wondered if it was going to be normal from now on.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi, Doumyouji, Soujirou, and Akira were playing cards out on the deck when Rui came scrambling down the lookout post as if he was being chased by something that wanted to eat him. He simply jumped when he was about fifteen feet off the ground. He tucked and rolled, coming to a stop, before leaping to his feet and running towards their table.

            "What the hell is wrong with you?" Akira asked the reddish-brown haired young man. 

            "Land...Eitoku...Shizuka..." Rui got out in between gasps. Everyone looked up and saw that far in the distance there was indeed land. 

            "Rui, you were actually being the lookout!" Doumyouji exclaimed jumping to his feet. 

            "Ahem." Soujirou coughed and held out his hand. Akira paid up and everyone stared at them. Tsukushi through her hands in the air.

            "Is there anything you haven't bet over? I bet you have a bet that Soujirou will die first and he bet on himself!" Tsukushi wasn't serious about the last part but when she saw the rather sheepish looks on the two boy's faces she just rolled her eyes. 

            "We even have a bet on-" Soujirou hit Akira in the stomach to stop him from talking about it anymore. The others gave him a weird look.

            "Well we should be in to harbor in a few hours if this wind keeps up." Doumyouji said. "KAZUYA!"

            "Yes sir!" Kazuya came scrambling onto the deck. 

            "We'll be putting anchor down soon. Get ready." Doumyouji ordered. Kazuya nodded his head before running below deck. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi started to pack up clothes and her captain's log. She was excited about seeing Tsubaki and Shigeru again. Plus it seemed like they had all been waiting to get off the ship. The ship needed various repairs and when they got back on it it should look as good as new. 

            "I got your clothes cleaned!" Kazuya waltzed in handing her a stack of clothes. "Oh Tsukushi! You'll never guess what happened!"

            "What?" Tsukushi asked, not having one clue as to why Kazuya was so happy.

            "Doumyouji made me a pirate!" Kazuya announced, going as far as to hug her happily. Tsukushi's mouth dropped open in surprise.

            "He did?!" Tsukushi couldn't believe it. _He finally realized that Kazuya was a member of this crew too!_

            "Yep! Sako was made one too although he didn't seem to care as much." Kazuya sighed a little. "I know that you convinced Doumyouji I should be a pirate thanks!"

            "What? I did say those things but Doumyouji never told me he was actually going to make you a pirate." Tsukushi waved her hands out in front of her. _Wait what if he did it cause I...._

            "Oh well! I'm so happy! My mother and father are going to be so proud!" Kazuya called out, hopping out of the room. Tsukushi shook her head before packing the clothes that Kazuya had given to her. Now that their bags were packed, the place did feel a little different. It was time to leave. Even the ship felt it. 

            They had dropped anchor as Tsukushi rushed out onto the deck. The harbor was full of people running around trying to fetch things. 

            "It's the Hana! Young Lord Doumyouji is back!" Someone in the crowd called out. Much more commotion started up at that announcement. Pretty soon a gangplank was put up to the ship. Doumyouji looked down at her and smiled. Tsukushi felt a little braver for some reason. They began to walk down the gangplank, not knowing what could be waiting for them on land. But Tsukushi would cherish those days on sea. 

            "Rui!" A female voice called out and before they knew it, a beautiful woman, Tsukushi couldn't decided if Tsubaki or this woman were prettier, came running towards them. Rui had been carrying about three bags but dropped all of them. Him and the woman embraced each other. Tsukushi wondered after a little bit if they were going to stop.

            "Shizuka..." Rui said and Tsukushi's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _THIS is Shizuka? _

            Shizuka and Rui did break apart after a few more moments. Shizuka went over to the others. 

            "Doumyouji! Akira! Soujirou!" Shizuka hugged each one in turn, not nearly as long as she had held onto Rui. Tsukushi blinked when Shizuka turned towards her. "Who are you?"

            "I'm Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi swallowed after she said her name. She hoped she didn't sound like an idiot. Shizuka laughed prettily. 

            "I'm Princess Shizuka but I can tell we'll be great friends so you can call me Shizuka." Shizuka smiled and Tsukushi couldn't believe how perfect one person could seem. Shizuka walked back over to Rui. She slipped an arm around his waist, Rui put his arm around her shoulders. 

            "Is Tsubaki back yet?" Doumyouji asked quietly.

            "Oh The Fury? They sailed in yesterday with a remarkable tale about how they left Tsukushi as captain of your ship." Shizuka winked at Tsukushi. "Shigeru seemed to think that Tsukushi and you, Doumyouji were very...close."

            "Shigeru is an idiot." Doumyouji told Shizuka. "At least she didn't try to bite my ears last time."

            "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKAAAAAASSSSSSAAAA!" The yell echoed through the harbor as Shigeru came out of no where, jumping onto Doumyouji's back. From all the bags he was carrying and the force at which Shigeru had slammed into him, it was no surprise when he hit the ground face first.

            "Speak of the devil!" Akira exclaimed as Shigeru popped up. Doumyouji grated his teeth while getting up.

            "Shigeru, stop calling me that!" Doumyouji insisted. Shigeru grinned innocently. 

            "Sure thing, 'Kasa." Shigeru started laughing at Doumyouji's irritated face. "It's TSUKUSHI!" Before Tsukushi knew it, Shigeru was hugging her. 

            "Hello Shigeru." Tsukushi greeted her, trying not to laugh at the childish happiness that Shigeru's face was emanating. 

            "Shigeru! You could have waited for me!" Tsubaki came towards them, she was wearing a dress unlike the last time Tsukushi had seen her. Her hair was done up prettily. "Tsukushi, I hope everything went well after we left?"

            "Oh yes, everything went well." Tsukushi smiled and nodded her head professionally. 

            "Wonderful! Tell me your staying at the castle and if even if you don't, your staying anyways." Tsubaki took her arm. "We'll go ahead of you boys, Shizuka do you want to come with us?" No answer. Everyone turned to see Rui and Shizuka kissing. Tsukushi wondered why they were doing it so publicly. They seemed unable to wait for whatever it was. She went red when she realized where their hands were.

            "I think they're a little busy." Shigeru was laughing. 

            "I want to come-" Doumyouji started to say but Tsubaki cut him off.

            "You've had Tsukushi to yourself for a long time. You'll see her in a little while little brother." Tsubaki gave her brother a small hug before turning back towards Tsukushi. "Shall we go?"

            "Okay." Tsukushi smiled nervously. The three of them got into a carriage that was waiting for them. Tsubaki told the driver to go to the castle before sticking her head back in.

            "So, did you take my advice?" Shigeru's suggestive grin made Tsukushi flush a little. 

            "Tell me all about you and my brother. I see you two are quite...close." Tsubaki leaned in a little. Tsukushi blinked at them.

            "What? No...we're just friends..."Tsukushi remembered a few days ago when Doumyouji and her were so close in bed...his hand tilting her chin up and..._GAHHHH!!! Nothing happened!_

            Shigeru sighed. "I should of known. Tsukasa never did take a chance." 

            "Tsukushi?" Tsukushi turned towards Tsubaki who reached out a hand and touched the healing wound on her neck. "How did you get that?" 

            "Um, well..." Tsukushi wasn't sure it was appropriate to tell them. "That is..."

            "Mother has one too..." Tsubaki murmured. "Did Tsukasa....bite you?" Tsukushi's eyes widened in surprise. Tsubaki's eyes seemed to be taking on a new light. 

            "How did you know that?" Tsukushi wanted to hit herself. She felt stupid for saying that cause now they thought that...._Look at you Miss I-Have-The-Strangest-Thoughts-Of-Anyone!_

            Tsubaki licked her lips before going on. "Did Tsukasa get a little strange on the trip? Perhaps that's when he bit you?"

            "I know he's half berserker! Rui told me." Tsukushi told them thinking that was what Tsubaki was hinting at that.

            "He bit her? I told you to bite him on the ear!" Shigeru shook her head as if no one listened to her wise words.

            "So he went berserk and bit you?" Tsubaki was starting to look a little excited. 

            "What the heck? Why is that so important?" Tsukushi looked from Tsubaki to Shigeru and neither of them said anything. 

            "Oh nothing." Tsubaki waved her hand. "Just curious. Anyways, I hope you like the castle. I don't know if your use to living in a big house or not."

            "My house could fit in me and Doumyouji's bedroom." Tsukushi told them almost joking. Then she realized why the two of them were looking at her so strangely.

            "You stayed in _his _room?" Shigeru's mouth dropped open. "I take it back. Tsukasa _is _daring!" 

            "It's not like anything happened!" Tsukushi waved her hands as if warding their words off. "We just slept!"

            "You guys shared a bed?" Shigeru could not possibly have dropped her jaw any further. "Tsukasa is _very_ daring."

            "It wasn't like that!" Tsukushi insisted. Tsubaki and Shigeru both laughed. _Great, they won't ever believe me. Well Doumyouji will tell them what happened soon and then they'll have to believe we didn't do anything!_ The finally got to the castle and stepped out of the carriage. Tsukushi was gaping at it. It was gigantic. They could probably fit the Hana and the Fury inside if they wanted to. It had a large courtyard and people were walking around all over it.

            "That's right I heard Princess Shizuka-" 

            "Hanazawa Rui-"

            "Young Lord Doumyouji-"

            "Young Lord Soujirou-"

            "It's Lady Tsubaki! Isn't she-" 

            "Whose that? A servant-" 

            "I've never seen her-"

            The talk of servants and others was drifting through the air. Tsukushi hoped they weren't talking about her but some of them were pointing and she couldn't shut her eyes to the obvious. Tsubaki smiled at her reassuringly as they stepped through a door and into a grand hall. Tsukushi looked all around it in wonder. 

            "Tsukushi, we must get you into a nice dress!" Tsubaki lead her up some stairs and down a few hallways. They opened a door and Tsukushi thought immediately that this was Tsubaki's room. It was huge with a large canopy bed and a wardrobe, plus a dresser and then a vanity.

            "Is this your room?" Tsukushi asked in amazement. Shigeru giggled slightly.

            "This is your room." Shigeru told her. Tsukushi's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head.

            "This is so nice though!" Tsukushi felt like she was protesting against the nice room. "You don't-"

            "Tsukasa might want you to stay in his room." Shigeru wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "But for now, why don't you stay in this room?"

            "Let's get you cleaned up." Tsubaki suggested and Tsukushi nodded a little dumbly.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi had been scrubbed down by handmaidens, then dressed, and then they did her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked pretty! She couldn't believe someone like her who was so plain could look so nice. Tsubaki came in and did some light make-up and they walked outside to the garden to have tea.

            "Took you long enough!" Soujirou's voice made her realize that the F4 were all there too. Tsukushi felt a little nervous. Doumyouji was just staring at her.

            "Helloooo, Doumyouji...." Akira waved his hand in the curly-haired man's face only for Doumyouji to grab his wrist and keep it pinned on the table. _Why is Doumyouji looking at me like that? _

            "Tsukushi..." Doumyouji trailed off. 

            "Your right! His face is funny!" Shigeru told Tsubaki. Doumyouji seemed to snap out of it, but insisted that Tsukushi sit next to him at the table, literally pushing Akira out of his seat. Akira looked a little ticked off but all he could do was pout. Rui and Shizuka looked like they were sitting calmly drinking tea but ever so often Shizuka would suddenly look at Rui and smile almost seductively. Soujirou made some comment that they were playing cards under the table. They both gave him an even stare.

            "How has everyone been?" Tsubaki asked. 

            "Huh?" Doumyouji looked like he had just woken up or something. 

            "I hear that you've grown quite daring Tsukasa! Tsukushi slept in your bed?" Shigeru asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

            "You told them that?" Doumyouji turned to Tsukushi, his face was a little red.

            "No! They....they...." Tsukushi tried to explain but was not able to find the right words for it.

            "I figured it out." Shigeru looked very proud of herself. "And you bit her?"

            "Interesting that you did." Tsubaki took a sip of tea and Tsukushi saw that Doumyouji was giving his sister a very big look. 

            "What? What is so interesting about it?" Tsukushi asked, tired of being left in the dark. 

            "Oh it's-" Rui was immediately shut up by Shizuka who must have done something because Rui's face went a little red.

            "Fine!" Tsukushi crossed her arms. "I don't want to know!" Doumyouji was still smiling at her like he was drunk or something. _Being at this castle is sure going to be different...._

            "Mother's going to be at the welcome home ball. Father isn't." Tsubaki sighed. 

            "AHHHH!" Akira and Soujirou hugged each other in fear.

            "Not..._her!_" Akira looked as if he might wet himself. Tsukushi looked around with a confused expression on her face.

            "Um, what?" Tsukushi asked as the others seemed a little serious.

            "My mother," Doumyouji began. "Is a bitch." Akira and Soujirou clapped appreciatively.

            "Oh." Tsukushi wondered if she was ever going to be up to speed with everyone else. Being at the castle was definitely going to be different.

*                                              *                                              *

            PLEASE REVIEW FOLKS!!! Next time we get some more fun!!! I promise, I promise. Plus the intro to the scariest person in all anime. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

            Will Doumyouji's mom really be a bitch much like the anime? Will Tsukushi have to lay the smack down on her much like the anime? Will Doumyouji have anything nice to say about his mom? Will Akira and Soujirou not be scared of her? Will Shizuka and Rui be able to fit the welcome home ball into their busy groping schedule? Will Doumyouji stop staring at Tsukushi in her nice new dress? Will they dance at the ball? Will it be cute? Will Tsukushi ever learn the secret of the bite on her neck? Will anyone else recognize it? Will Kazuya's parents be proud that he's a real pirate? Will Sako do something evil again? Will Shigeru and Tsubaki lay the smack down on her if she does? Will Doumyouji ask Tsukushi to sleep in his room? Will they be torn apart by his bitch-mom? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned.


	9. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! KAEDE IS HERE!

I was seriously feeling the love so you know…I just had to post up a new chapter! Okay you fans are the greatest though, seriously, you guys like totally rock! I like opening my mailbox and seeing like twenty reviews in there! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and then I'm like "I should put up another chapter!!!" See so reviews equals more Fanfiction. 

Tenshineko: I love your reviews! You rock! But unfortunately Makiko is going to remain a bit of a mystery! Heehee, glad you do enjoy those little questions because they are soooooo much fun to write. 

DuB: Yes we all agree with him. Kaede IS a bitch. 

Ruth: Five times? Do you quote it too? I've started a cult!!! Actually me and Teresa must quote this like five times a day. (BASIC ANIMAL INSTINCTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!) So yeah we're freaks. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I wish I did but I don't. Yeah it's hard. Hard like my life without the pillowcase....

Warning: Bitchass moms, foul language, and inneundos....

Boys Before..............The High Seas???

Chapter Nine

            Tsukushi felt very self-conscious as she walked down the staircase. Shigeru looked a little grumpy for once because apparently she did not want to wear a dress. Tsubaki looked so elegant that even though Tsukushi was wearing the nicest dress she ever had, she felt like she must look really stupid. She'd probably stick out like a sore thumb. They had put up her hair again in a different style. She resisted the urge to reach up and touch it. 

            As Tsubaki lead them to tall doors that were opened by servants Tsukushi wasn't sure she really wanted to go to the ball. _It's all good and well in fairy tales but this is just embarrassing!_ After looking at the myriads of elegant people, she decided that she did not belong at all. 

            "Tsukasa!" Tsubaki waved a little and Tsukushi swallowed before looking up to Doumyouji walking towards them. His hair lay perfectly flat like it did when it was wet. He was wearing a very nice suit and Tsukushi thought that he looked really nice that night. _Um, wow. _

            "Good evening Tsukushi." Doumyouji was totally ignoring the other two who didn't seem to mind that much. Shigeru nudged her with her elbow and gave her a wink before disappearing into the crowd. Tsukushi watched as a man asked Tsubaki to dance and they started to walk off towards the other couples who were gliding along. Soujirou and Akira had around five girls each tagging along with them. Rui and Shizuka were out on the floor dancing.

            Tsukushi's eyes went back to Doumyouji who was standing right in front of her. She went a little pink. "Good evening." She finally got out. "You look really....nice." She could feel her face flushing and really wished it wasn't doing that.

            "You look wonderful." Doumyouji told her and Tsukushi's eyes widened in surprise. _He's just being nice. Right? _Doumyouji gestured towards the dancers. "Do you want to dance?"

            "I don't really know how...." Tsukushi trailed off as she looked at the graceful figures who seemed to be gliding. 

            "Please?" Tsukushi was so surprised by that word that she couldn't do anything but gape. _I probably look like THE biggest idiot._

            "Okay." Tsukushi answered before smiling at him. He offered her his arm. "Why did you fix your hair like that?"

            "Didn't you say once that you liked it?" Doumyouji asked as they stepped onto the dance floor. They began to dance. At first Tsukushi felt a little clumsy but soon she got the hang of the steps. It wasn't that difficult. 

            "Oh." Tsukushi thought that someone might have set fire to her face. "Doumyouji, why are you being so..." She trailed off, unable to think of a good word for it. Doumyouji spun her around before ending it in a dip. The look in his intense dark eyes made her breath catch. Then she was back up and the musicians finished the song. Everyone stopped and clapped. They started up again with a very slow song. They glided by Rui and Shizuka who were dancing so close that Tsukushi didn't think a piece of paper could get through. She saw some girls glaring at her as if she was doing something wrong and she gave them quite the look right back. Then she spotted a woman, with reddish hair giving her such an even, flat stare that said she thought Tsukushi was a piece of dirt. Tsukushi turned her head so Doumyouji couldn't see her and stuck her tongue out at the woman. The woman looked completely outraged and Tsukushi laughed.

            "What's so funny?" Doumyouji asked curiously.

            "Oh nothing. Hey Doumyouji?" Tsukushi decided to ask him the question, after all he would know best wouldn't he?

            "What?" Doumyouji leaned down a little. 

            "Why does everyone keep talking about my neck?" Tsukushi asked him and Doumyouji's face went a little red. 

            "Um...well....s-sometimes...." Doumyouji was actually stuttering. He looked kind of nervous but suddenly the musicians stopped their music. Everyone looked up to see a woman walking up on the platform. Tsukushi recognized her as the woman she had stuck her tongue out at. 

            "Who's that?" Tsukushi questioned. 

            "My mother." When the words left Doumyouji's mouth, Tsukushi thought she was going to die. The dreaded and infamous mother of Doumyouji was the person she had childishly stuck her tongue out at. She wasn't sure why it felt like she had just made a huge mistake but it felt that way just the same.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen." Doumyouji's mother began her speech. "I would like to welcome home my son and daughter. The Lady Tsubaki went on a journey to the west, to see the many other courts. The Young Lord Doumyouji went sailing across the sea." Tsukushi turned to see Tsubaki whose face had tightened considerably. "They went with some of their noble companions. "Will you come up and say a few words?" The audience clapped encouragingly. Tsubaki went onto the stage with a look of determination on her face. Doumyouji's face twisted then he pulled a little on Tsukushi's arm as him and the rest of the F4 went towards the stage. 

            "Why do I have to go up?" Tsukushi asked him.

            "Trust me." Doumyouji told her before they all went up. Rui looked a little like he was asleep now that he had been separated from Shizuka. Tsubaki spoke first.

            "I would just like to say a few things." Tsubaki paused as their were several shouts of marriage requests and a few other things. "One, I was not as my mother, the Lady Kaede told you, on a journey through the west. I went on my own adventure as the Captain Tsubaki aboard the pirate ship The Fury." Doumyouji's mother's face tightened considerably. Right before she started to laugh. The laugh sounded fake in Tsukushi's ears. 

            "Oh Tsubaki, you sure know how to make a wonderful jest." Kaede's tone though light and humorous, held a definite undertone of danger. Tsubaki stuck out her chin defiantly and Kaede turned to her, whispering fiercely. "You do not talk about those nasty things you do like that! Do you want to shame our whole family?" 

            "Your the one who brings shame with your lies!" Tsubaki said loud enough for the audience to hear. Kaede snapped her fingers and guards appeared. 

            "Escort Lady Tsubaki to her room. She's obviously had enough." Kaede's eyes looked very dangerous and Tsukushi wondered if it was only Doumyouji's dad who had the berserker blood in him. 

            "Oh no you don't!" Shigeru made a flying leap onto the platform. Everyone looked at her weird, she had somehow gotten into pants. Tsukushi wasn't sure if this could go anymore wrong for Kaede. "Come Captain Tsubaki!" Shigeru stole one of the guard's swords. "I will escort you to your room. Only if you are ready to go."

            "Lady Shigeru, if you do not desist this instant..." Kaede hissed at the for once not grinning Shigeru. 

            "Let's go Shigeru." Tsubaki said, with an air of reluctance. Shigeru took Tsubaki's arm and they almost looked like a knight and lady, walking out of the room. 

            "I apologize for the Lady Tsubaki, she hasn't been feeling that well. However, I'm sure my son still has a few words to say before we can go on enjoying our evening." Kaede looked at her son and did a double-take when she saw Tsukushi. Doumyouji made a gesture for Tsukushi to stay there as he went on to the podium. From the look that Kaede was giving Tsukushi, she wouldn't be surprised if Kaede came over there and tried to eat her.

            "Good evening." Doumyouji said as he stared straight ahead and sounded as if he were speaking rehearsed lines. "I hope your all having a wonderful evening." He was definitely speaking in a monotone and Kaede looked like she was going to have his head brought to her on a platter if he didn't stop. "Good night." Doumyouji walked back towards Tsukushi. Kaede said a few words before the musicians started up again. Doumyouji began to lead her back onto the dance floor. It had taken Rui about five seconds to be reunited with Shizuka. 

            "Tsukasa." The cold and dark voice of Kaede should have made the floor a skating pond. Doumyouji and Tsukushi turned around to look at her. The cold calculating glare was making Tsukushi a little nervous. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of talking to the lady...?" 

            "My name is Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi answered. After seeing Tsubaki and Shigeru's interesting display of rebellion, she felt pretty brave. 

            "My, how _charming_ all your companions are." Kaede's tone held a slight hint of sarcasm. "Tsukasa-"

            "Mother, if you do not stop calling me by that name..." Doumyouji trailed off in an unspoken threat. Tsukushi was surprised. So far the only person he did not object to calling him by his first name was Tsubaki. She wondered if that was the only person who got to. Although Rui had said it once and Doumyouji hadn't protested to it. 

            "I may call you whatever I want!" Kaede snapped. "Who is this little girl that seems to have captured your interest?"

            "I just said my name is Makino Tsukushi!" Tsukushi told her, putting her hands on her hips. "If you can't hear, then I suggest seeing a doctor about it!" Tsukushi was just a little sick of Kaede talking over her instead of acknowledging her.

            "What? No house?" Kaede asked sharply. "Don't tell me your a commoner or I will laugh! Tsukasa, you know your position in life. You may have your fun with this dirty little peasant but you will be quite mistaken if you think you can bring her to such functions." Tsukushi could practically feel the tension in the air. 

            "Don't you ever insult her like that in front of me again!" Doumyouji yelled at his mother, taking a step forward. Tsukushi thought he might actually hit her. 

            "Why not?" Kaede asked, walking right past Doumyouji towards Tsukushi. "Why is she so important?" Kaede narrowed her eyes suddenly as if she had spotted something she didn't like at all about Tsukushi. Suddenly Tsukushi yelped in pain as Kaede grabbed her head and pulled it to one side to examine her neck. Doumyouji sprang in and shoved Kaede away. 

            "Are you okay?" Doumyouji asked her, his hands softly holding her shoulders. 

            "Tsukasa, your father will be hearing about this." Kaede said before smiling in a rather scary fashion at Tsukushi. Then she turned and walked away. 

            "I'm sorry I caused trouble." Tsukushi told him. Doumyouji turned back towards her. He shook his head.

            "Between you, Tsubaki, Shigeru, and me, I think this will be a very small amount of the trouble that happens only when my mother is around." Doumyouji commented smiling a little. "I really wanted this to be nice for you." 

            "What?" Tsukushi inquired.

            "The ball, tonight, and...oh everything." Doumyouji's hair was beginning to curl a little. Tsukushi reached up and tried to flatten it with her hand.

            "It was nice. I enjoyed the whole time night up until your mother nearly yanked my head off." Tsukushi joked. "Thanks for dancing with me."

            "The ball isn't over." A smile played at Doumyouji's lips. 

            "Hey you two! Shigeru sent word that Tsubaki wants to talk to us." Soujirou said. "We're all leaving to go to her room. Me and Akira will be providing refreshments." Doumyouji looked a little peeved.

            "I guess it is now." Doumyouji sounded a little exasperated. He turned to her and studied her face for a little bit. "Did you really like dancing with me?" Tsukushi gave him a weird look. _Why is he asking that?_ Tsukushi thought back to when their village had a celebration, they would usually have dancing and when a song ended it was a custom to... Tsukushi wasn't sure what she was thinking but she gulped and bravely looked up at him.

            "Yes, I really did." Tsukushi got up on her tip toes and pecked Doumyouji on the cheek. His face was a brilliant shade of red. _I hope none of the F4 saw that or I'll never hear the end of it..._

            "You guys are still lame." Rui's voice broke in. The entire rest of the F4 had been witness to that little spectacle it seemed. Tsukushi decided there was no justice in the world. They lead the way to Tsubaki's room. If Tsukushi's room was grand, then Tsubaki's was divine. It was about two times as big and had a sitting room off to the side. Akira and Soujirou ran off and then came back with several large platters of food. Everyone was sitting in the sitting room. It was full of small couches and chairs. It was a compromising situation to get everyone seated. Rui and Shizuka _had _to be on the same couch or they might die or so it would seem. Shigeru insisted on sitting by Tsubaki who both wanted to sit by Tsukushi but so did Doumyouji. To solve that problem Shigeru and Tsubaki sat on a couch while Doumyouji and Tsukushi sat on the couch opposite of them. They moved two more couches so that Rui and Shizuka could sit on one and opposite of them were Soujirou and Akira.

            "Now that were all settled..." Tsubaki said before taking a bite out of cake that had come up on the platters Akira and Soujirou had brought. "I hear that Tsukushi met mother."

            "I hate her." Doumyouji muttered.

            "Yes but if she decides that Tsukushi is a threat..." Tsubaki trailed off. "We will have to protect her."

            "From what?" Tsukushi asked them. The others suddenly seemed very interested in their food. "From what?" She repeated.

            "The Lady Kaede has some of the best assassins in the world." Shigeru stated. "She doesn't like you, you won't be around long. If Tsukasa wasn't heir she probably would have tried to bump him off. And I fear for my captain's life."

            "Oh, she won't kill me yet. I could still be auctioned off to the highest bidder." Tsubaki spat out.

            "She hasn't..." Shigeru turned towards Tsubaki with a serious face.

            "No, but I suspect she'll try." Tsubaki told her. 

            "Oh." Shigeru's voice sounded a little small right then. 

            "You think she'll try to kill me?" Tsukushi was really regretting her moment of fun back on the dance floor now. _Ever since I left my village I've been wanted dead twice. The world really is dangerous._

"If she even dares..." Doumyouji trailed off dangerously. "I'll kill _her._"

            "Did it occur to anyone that she might have spies listening in? You know how she works." Soujirou looked around nervously as if half expecting to see some figure looking over his shoulder.

            "No chance of that!" Shigeru exclaimed. "I secured around here, plus I think they'll have a hard time figuring out what were saying. These walls are thick." Everyone glanced around though. Tsukushi was a little scared that suddenly there might be a knife in her back. Doumyouji put a reassuring hand over hers. She looked at him in surprise. _Why does he look at me like that? It makes my head a little dizzy...._

            "Well I suspect that anyone trying to kill Tsukushi will have to get through Tsukasa, so there shouldn't be too much of a problem." Tsubaki laughed a little. They spent the rest of the time making jokes and then Soujirou and Akira demonstrated their best imitations of Kaede, which made everyone laugh a lot more. It was good to laugh, so that they wouldn't worry about the danger.

*                                              *                                              *

            They had gone to bed late but Tsukushi still couldn't sleep. It felt weird in a big bed all by herself. It made her think of those few nights in the single little bedroom down below on the ship. Except that she didn't have to sleep here, but it really wasn't proper to sleep with Doumyouji. After all it wasn't like they were married or anything._ Why did I just think of marriage? _

            The door opened and Tsukushi held her breath, half expecting to see an enraged Kaede come at her with a knife. It seemed all too possible. Then she realized who it was and starting laughing.

            "Doumyouji! You almost scared me to death!" Tsukushi told him. Doumyouji smiled a little. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

            "Um, I couldn't sleep." Doumyouji's face looked as if it were hiding something. 

            "Neither could I! It's so strange, you get use to sharing a bed and then you're by yourself!" Tsukushi remarked. 

            "Yeah it is strange." Doumyouji sat on her bed. "I just....I'm worried." 

            "About what Tsubaki said?" Tsukushi tried to laugh bravely. "Like I use to tell my friend Yuuki, I'm a weed! It's not easy to get rid of me." 

            "A weed? You?" Doumyouji blinked at her.

            "That's what this one girl use to call me." Tsukushi shrugged a little. Doumyouji looked straight into her eyes.

            "You don't look like a weed to me." Doumyouji told her, he wasn't smiling, he looked so serious at that moment. Tsukushi wondered why. "Do you think..."

            "What?" Tsukushi asked him with wide eyes. 

            "Do you think it would be alright if I slept in here?" Doumyouji asked her. 

            "Um...I guess..." Tsukushi hoped that the others never caught wind of this. Doumyouji smiled and got under the covers with her.

            "Good night Tsukushi." Doumyouji told her. 

            "Good night Doumyouji." Tsukushi replied. It was much better to sleep this way.

*                                              *                                              *

            Shameless Plug: Me and Teresa are like going to do a HYD AU collaboration!!! I hope all goes well. We should probably finish off that Fushigi Yugi one though. Gee, so this AU is going to be in edition to like the other three I thought of? Sheesh this anime is just too much fun to AU. 

            On a weird-o note the other day in P.E. I almost fell asleep in the middle of the basketball court during a game. I felt so Rui. Then later my friend said epileptic when she meant narcoleptic. At first I didn't catch it and then I was like "Wait, Rui doesn't have any seizures in Never Quite As It Seems…" So maybe I just find too many connections to HYD in my real life. 

            Will Doumyouji and Tsukushi just give up and live in one room? Will Tsukushi figure out that she's been acting really clueless lately? Will Doumyouji reveal something soon? Or will Kaede kill off Tsukushi? If she does, will Doumyouji kill her off? Will Tsukushi get to call Doumyouji Tsukasa? Or will she be put in the crowd of Doumyouji people? Will Rui and Shizuka stay out of each other's rooms? Did they even bother to get separate ones? Will Shigeru and Tsubaki save the day somehow? Will Tsukushi ever take Shigeru's advice about Doumyouji's ears? Will their be any other balls? Will Kaede really tell on Doumyouji to his dad? Will Doumyouji's dad care? Will Soujirou and Akira have bets on just about every question I've asked? Will Soujirou win all of them? Will they ever go back to their ship? Will Tsubaki get auctioned off to the highest bidder? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!


	10. It's About TIME!

Stepping out, don't you worry suuuuuuundaaaaaaaaayyyyy cooooomess it's your day! I love that song. Which is why I've come to bring you chapter ten. Kind of.

Tenshineko: You are almost my favorite reviewer! (No one beats out my onee-chan though.) Ehehehehe yeah Shizuka is Rui's speed or Ritalin.

Chris: I feel for you. Tsukushi is clueless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango..................pillowcase!

Warning: Language, bitch fights, and Kaede.....(I almost peed myself when I first saw Kaede. She scared the crap out of me!) Hey and forget that sweet dreams are made of these...A slight lemon warning. **Scratches her head in confusion** all part of the humor folks...

Boys Before................The High Seas???

Chapter Ten

            _She felt his hands go down slowly. One hand slide back up to cup one of her breasts. He was passionately kissing her, with his tongue going in and out of her mouth. The heat their two bodies were making as their hips moved in a rhythm, made her want him to get her clothes off._

_            His fingers went to the buttons in back and began to undo them one by one. He started to kiss her throat, nipping a little on her tender flesh. Not enough to hurt but enough to excite her. He grew impatient and simply pulled on the sides of the nightgown and buttons popped off  but she didn't care. She didn't want him to stop. Her hands desperately fought with his buttons. _

_            He was getting his belt undone, before his pants slid off and they couldn't pause for one moment. She felt a hand slide along her thighs and leaned her head back closing her eyes, enjoying the feel. He slid her underwear off and she knew what was coming. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were so intense and...._

            Tsukushi sat straight up in bed panting. _OH. MY. GOD. _Tsukushi was glad it was dark so no one could see her face. Doumyouji made a small noise in his sleep and she looked at him with a slightly annoyed face. She had half a mind to start beating him with a pillow. Of course he hadn't caused the dream. No it was probably one of those weird dreams were something happened but really something else was going on. _Symbolism. Yeah symbolizing that you want to- DON'T FINISH THAT STATEMENT!_

            Tsukushi wondered if there was something wrong with her. You didn't just have dreams like that did you? It was very vivid. It almost could have been real. Why if she closed her eyes she could recall just the way his hands felt on her body...._STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!! Gah, that's just....well it's not proper!_

            She decided it was probably best if she just went back to sleep. She hoped with all her heart that if there were dream gods somewhere, they wouldn't send another dream like that.

            *                                              *                                              *

            "Oh no! She didn't!" Shigeru laughed over her tea. It was the afternoon after Tsukushi had her dream. She didn't tell anyone about it but she was having a hard time looking at Doumyouji. Currently though her, Shigeru, and Tsubaki were having tea. Shizuka apparently couldn't join them as she had "a pressing engagement." Right then Tsubaki was telling them all about Lord-Whoever-He-Was. Kaede had set them up to have lunch that day and Tsubaki came for tea with a huge smile on her face before she started to tell the story.

            "Oh yes she did! So I went to this stupid lunch right?" Tsubaki made a disgusted face and Shigeru laughed even harder. "The guy at first sat there staring at me the whole time in a way that was less then honorable."

            "I would have punched him in the face! Anyone who would dare impugn on my captain's honor has another thing coming." Shigeru exclaimed nobly.

            "What a creep." Tsukushi added in.

            "Then he sat there making all these lewd suggestions! So I took my wine glass and poured it over his head!" Tsubaki started laughing. "His face went totally red and then I told him that if he wanted to make those suggestions again, I was going to go get my brother. Right then Tsukasa walks by and he asks me if everything is alright and then I tell him it is. It looked almost planned. I don't think that guy will be back. He was practically running for the door!" 

            "That's great!" Tsukushi told Tsubaki. Shigeru was clutching her stomach while laughing.

            "That sounds like our brave captain!" Shigeru nodded her head appreciatively. 

            "Is there anyone you do want to get married to?" Tsukushi asked once the laughter had subsided. She realized how much she had missed female conversation while being aboard the Hana. Tsubaki's eyes seemed to twinkle.

            "Hmmm...yes." Tsubaki nodded looking off into the distance.

            "Who?" Tsukushi asked. 

            "No way, I cannot say. My mother does have spies everywhere. If my parents found out who I wanted to marry they'd probably lock me in a tower for the rest of my life." Tsubaki joked. Shigeru laughed a little as if she knew the real answer to this question. 

            "What about you Tsukushi? I saw Tsukasa leaving your room this morning." Shigeru's suggestive grin made Tsukushi think of her dream which made her go red in the face.

            "Um...well....he's just not used to sleeping by himself." Tsukushi felt like it was a lie. The tone she used was the one she usually used when she lied. Tsubaki and Shigeru shared a knowing glance. "What?" 

            "Oh nothing." Tsubaki's tone hinted that there was something but she was not going to tell. 

            "Shhhh. I think I hear someone." Shigeru went over to the tall hedges that towered about ten feet in the air. Shigeru suddenly shoved her hands through and tossed two people out. She reached one more time and pulled out one more person. 

            "We were just walking!" Akira protested, trying to pull leaves and twigs from his long hair.

            "If crazy Monkey Girl hadn't pulled us through those hedges..." Soujirou pulled a twig off his shoulder.

            "Shigeru! Don't do that again!" Doumyouji's voice made Tsukushi's eyes go wide before looking at him. His eyes were different from the dream but she could still see them..._Why did I have to dream that? _

            Tsukushi knew she was blushing but she started laughing at the three boys in a state of disarray. "Shigeru, master spy catcher!" She joked. 

            "Thank you! Thank you!" Shigeru bowed and Tsubaki and Tsukushi clapped. 

            "I didn't know you wanted to marry someone, Tsubaki." Doumyouji said curiously.

            "Ah, just passing through eh?" Tsubaki quirked an eyebrow at him. "An innocent stroll by ladies' afternoon tea?"

            Doumyouji flicked a twig at his sister. "We _were _walking by." Tsubaki could not take this latest insult. She grabbed a handful of grass and went over, suddenly rubbing the handful into his head. They all started laughing and Doumyouji grabbed a handful of grass, stuffing it down the back of Tsubaki's dress. Shigeru grabbed a handful of grass.

            "For the captain!" Shigeru shoved the grass down Doumyouji's shirt. Akira and Soujirou joined in for Doumyouji's sake. There was grass flying. Tsukushi started to join in. It was like wrestling while trying to get as much grass on the others as possible. They were all laughing. 

            A voice froze them in their tracks. "I seemed to have walked in on a group of peasants." Doumyouji was in the middle of trying to stuff grass down Tsukushi's shirt while she was trying to fight back. They had frozen which caused their treacherous balance to lose itself and they fell over. Tsubaki's white dress was covered in grass stains. Shigeru had Soujirou in a headlock and was rubbing grass in his hair. Akira looked as though he was about to spring on Shigeru and rescue his friend. Kaede however did not look one bit amused. Her face had hardened when she spotted Tsukushi. 

            "Hello mother." Tsubaki finally broke the silence that had settled over the group. 

            "Let me guess, this girl," Kaede spat the words showing exactly who she was talking about. "Had you all acting like a bunch of pigs?" 

            Tsukushi got up, still holding a handful of grass. "We were only having fun."

            "Fun?" Kaede raised an eyebrow.

            "Mother-" Tsubaki was cut off by Kaede.

            "Still your mouth Tsubaki! You already have a lot of explaining to do about Lord Heyatsu!" Kaede barked. 

            "Tsubaki shouldn't have to explain!" Shigeru leapt to her feet in Tsubaki's defense.

            "Ah yes, Shigeru, your mother and I have something to talk to you about after this. You and Tsukasa have been stalling long enough. You will be married this year." Kaede focused her eyes on Tsukushi, searching for some sort of weakness.

            "I won't!" Doumyouji jumped to his feet. "Father said-"

            "Tsukasa, there are things in life that your expected of. You will get married to Shigeru whether you like it or not." Kaede's cool anger spoke for itself. She did not want her kids rebelling against her. She wanted the control. 

            "Kaede!" They were all surprised to hear Tsubaki call her mother by her name. "If you think for one moment that you can control all of us then you are sorely mistaken. I want to sail around the world, so if you don't like that, then you can just pretend I died. That should please you!"

            "Tsubaki! How dare you speak to me like that." Kaede's eyes were pure fury. "Obviously Shigeru's behavior has effected you. For now on, you two will not speak to each other." 

            "No!" Shigeru sounded like a wounded dog. "Tsubaki is my best friend!"

            "Mother, your hardly being fair." Doumyouji said although Tsukushi recognized that look in his eyes. He wanted to at least hurt his mother. 

            "Perhaps, this peasant is also effecting your behavior Doumyouji. Bad influences should be nipped in the bud. Girl, go to your chambers. Stay there unless I come and send for you myself." Kaede ordered. Tsukushi looked at the others, their faces, only a few minutes ago full of laughter looked as if their was suddenly no sun in the sky. 

            Tsukushi walked over to Kaede unsure what she was going to do. "You've done a great job of ruining everything. However, I have a name, it's Tsukushi." Tsukushi began. "I would appreciate if you would stop referring to me as 'peasant' or 'girl.' Or I will refer to you as dog." 

            "Are you trying to threaten me?" Kaede asked her, eyes glittering mercilessly. 

            "No. I'm trying to do this." Tsukushi reached up and rubbed the grass in Kaede's hair. Kaede glared at her as Tsukushi started to walk away from the group. _Sending me to my room? I'll give her peasant._

            "Tsukushi!" Doumyouji called after and began running towards her.

            "Don't even think about it Tsukasa." The cold reply made him stop dead in his tracks. "You are coming with me. We are going to have tea with Shigeru and her mother." Doumyouji turned and glared at his mother.

            "I told you not to call me that." That was all he said before going after Tsukushi. 

            "I don't want tea!" Shigeru stamped her foot like a disobedient child. Which was how Kaede viewed her. 

            "Your mother commanded your presence." Kaede told her. Shigeru hung her head and stood there with shoulders slumped. "Tsubaki, the Lord Heyatsu is waiting for your apology in the eastern sitting room. Come Shigeru." Shigeru followed the woman, turning around and looking at the others, but not saying a word. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Maybe this is foolish. Maybe I should go back to my village. I'm sure I could find a way home." Tsukushi told herself outloud after she had walked away from Kaede.

            "You could, but I wouldn't let you." Doumyouji whispered fiercely in her ear. Tsukushi turned and saw him in surprise. He followed her all the way to her room. 

            "You think you can stop me?" Tsukushi teased him as she walked inside her room. "I guess I'll stay in here. If it means I won't see Kaede, I think I'll live." She sat down on her bed. Doumyouji sat down next to her. He looked a little weird she decided. Something about his expression.

            "Tsukushi?" Doumyouji's questioning voice made her turn her head. 

            "Hmm?" Tsukushi prompted him, he looked like he wanted to go on. He leaned towards her a little bit. 

            "Do you really want to go back to your village?" Doumyouji asked her. Tsukushi's eyes widened. 

            "I-I don't know. It all seemed so much simpler at home. I miss Yuuki...." Tsukushi had been holding in some of her thoughts about home. "She probably thinks I'm dead."

            "If you want to go, then don't feel like you have to stay." There was so much pain in Doumyouji's voice. Tsukushi studied his face. His eyes were full of something she hadn't seen before. Loss. Regret. "If you take it, there won't be any left when you come back." He was practically whispering those words. Tsukushi gasped. _It was him! We met so long ago...._

            "I thought you said you'd take me across the sea and wherever else I wanted to go." Tsukushi had said it an attempt to get Doumyouji to smile. He turned to her with wide eyes. In a moment though Doumyouji had his arms around her.

            "You remember..." Doumyouji whispered. Tsukushi got the feeling that he did not want to let go. He broke away from her.

            "Isn't it weird we met as kids?" Tsukushi laughed a little. Doumyouji's face was serious though. A hand slid up the side of her face. Tsukushi felt thought she was breathing a little harder for some reason. _His eyes...his eyes...._"Doumyouji..."

            "If you do want to leave...I have something I want to tell you..." Doumyouji licked his lips before his hand went down to her chin, tilting it towards him. Tsukushi remembered the day on the ship when she had forgiven him. His face was so close just like that day. She was studying his eyes trying to understand what he was telling her. That's when it happened. All at once, Doumyouji bent down and his lips gentle pressed against hers. Her mind froze. She wasn't sure if she should push away or keep still or what. She did nothing but closed her eyes. All she could feel was his lips on hers. It wasn't the bruising harsh kiss he had given her while berserk. It was a genuine kiss. He ended it though.

            "D-Doumyouji..." Tsukushi managed to get out. It was hard, trying to think with his eyes searching for an answer in her.

            "I love you." Tsukushi felt as though the world had stopped spinning, the moment just stayed there. Doumyouji's feelings had just been bared. Tsukushi wasn't sure what to do. She was so confused. 

            "Doum....youji..." It was all she could say, all her emotions seemed to be swirling inside of her. 

            "I understand if you...if you don't feel the same way. But don't leave without thinking about what I've said." Doumyouji told her. His dark eyes still wanted an answer. 

            "I-I don't know how-" Tsukushi began Doumyouji cut her off. 

            "Don't worry so much." Doumyouji's eyes radiated some warmth that she had never seen before. "If you need me, I'll be in my room until bedtime." Tsukushi watched him go. She still hadn't said really anything in reply.

            _He loves me....just like they all said. How come I couldn't tell? How do I feel? I wish I wasn't so confused..._

            Tsukushi sat there staring out the window. She could see the sea. _I think I prefer the sea to my village....the sea is unpredictable but it's always there to welcome you..._

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi woke up that night with a start. Doumyouji was sleeping next to her. She pretended she didn't feel a slight tension as he got under the covers. Something had woken her up though. She looked around the room and there spotted a man. She saw a slight flash of something. 

            It dawned on her that it was a knife. At first thought, she had an idea that it might be Sakurako. It wasn't though. Too tall and too broad-shouldered. She grabbed Doumyouji's arm. 

            "Doumyouji!" She almost screamed the name in fear. Doumyouji's eyes opened and it took him only a moment to see the man before pouncing on the man. Doumyouji had the knife in his hand in an instant.

            "Who sent you? Kaede?" Doumyouji asked him, holding the knife to the man's throat. The man nodded frantically. Doumyouji practically carried the man to the door before throwing his out. Tsukushi wasn't sure that Doumyouji wasn't going to kill the man. 

            "Doumyouji, that was an assassin?" Tsukushi asked him. Doumyouji looked down at her. 

            "Tsukushi...if I go...try to calm me." Doumyouji sounded angry although she knew it wasn't directed towards her. _Does he mean...?_

            "What's going on out here?" Shigeru left her room which was down the hall. "An assassin?" Shigeru slammed her door shut, it was very loud and before they knew it there were more people out in the hall. Shizuka and Rui had tumbled out of Shizuka's room. Tsubaki came running down the hall. Shigeru ran and got Soujirou and Akira. 

            "No! How could she?" Tsubaki looked like she was going to start crying which surprised Tsukushi. Tsubaki did not look like the type of person who would cry. "Why?"

            "Good thing Tsukasa was there..." Shigeru nodded her head at Doumyouji. 

            "Don't call me that." Doumyouji's voice sounded almost like a growl. _He's going to go berserk if he's provoked anymore. I hope he calms down. _

            "Why are there people causing such a commotion in my house?" Kaede's voice made Tsukushi wince. 

            "Mother! How dare you try to kill Tsukushi!" Tsubaki looked like she might kill her mother herself.

            "What are you talking about?" Kaede raised her eyebrows at them daring the challenge. 

            "The assassin said he was from you!" Tsukushi tried to keep the anger out of her own voice. She needed to be calm. _Who knows what Doumyouji might do this time..._

            "How do you know it was really me?" Kaede turned around as if she was heading back to her own rooms. She turned her head slightly. "Besides, what difference does that little whore make?" Everyone's eyes widened. There was silence before it was broken with a growl. Tsukushi turned to Doumyouji whose eyes had gone all bloodshot. He was going to kill Kaede. They could all tell. 

            Doumyouji ran, smashing into Kaede with his full weight. She slammed into a wall. She turned around, her nose bleeding. Doumyouji was about to spring again. Soujirou and Akira jumped on him, trying to keep him from doing it. They were having too much trouble holding him. Rui joined in with Shizuka. Tsubaki and Shigeru had to join in because they still couldn't hold him. Tsukushi tried to help but they were still having trouble...

            "You must learn to control that! You'll end up like your father." Kaede told him, wiping the blood from her nose, as if she was doing nothing. "Tsukasa, all this trouble over a peasant?" 

            "Lady Kaede, I have half a mind to let him go and let him kill you! But your not worth it. Get out of here." Akira told her, his voice for once sounding serious. Kaede gave them one last disgusted look before walking off. Doumyouji seemed determined to reach Kaede and kill her. 

            "What the hell do we do?" Soujirou grunted to the others. 

            "He said if he went...I had to calm him." Tsukushi frowned slightly. "I don't know what to do!" 

            "Do anything!" Shigeru called out. That reminded Tsukushi of something Shigeru once told her. _Sensitive ears huh?_ Tsukushi summoned all of her courage before going in front of Doumyouji and latching her mouth on to one of his ears. The result was instantaneous. Doumyouji's whole body seemed to seize up. She let go but right as she did, he started growling again. 

            "Well it was worth a try." Tsukushi muttered. Doumyouji now seemed rather interested in her, since she was standing right in front of him. _What do I do?_

            "I have an idea. Everyone let go of Doumyouji." Rui instructed him. Everyone stopped to look at him as if he was crazy. Unfortunately that pause gave Doumyouji the break he needed to get free. He scrambled towards Tsukushi. She pressed her back to the wall wondering what he was going to do. 

            He began to sniff her. There was no other word for it. His nose seemed to be looking for something. He found the wound on her neck and seemed very interested in that. She winced as she felt his tongue run itself over the pretty much healed wound. There was definitely going to be a scar though. Then suddenly, Doumyouji's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Rui was holding a vase behind him so it was obvious what happened.

            "That was your plan?" Akira asked sounded a little skeptical.

            "It worked." Rui pointed out.

            "Of course it did. Now how do we get Doumyouji back to...Tsukushi's room?" Shizuka asked them.

            "We can't move him." Tsubaki told her. "Remember?"

            "Oh that's right." Shizuka snapped her fingers in recognition.

            Tsukushi looked down at him unsurely. "I feel bad just leaving him here."

            "The servants will all talk about it if they find him in the middle of the hallway." Tsubaki agreed.

            "We can't move him, if he wakes..." Rui left the unspoken warning waver in their thoughts. 

            "But maybe since there's so many of us, we can do it without waking him." Shigeru said sounding a little excited. The others looked at her and then looked at the knocked out Doumyouji. 

            "Can't we at least try? I mean, if something goes wrong well, Rui can knock him out again." Tsubaki pointed out to the others. "Although, Rui, I have to ask, why did you let him go first?"

            "When he goes berserk, he relies on his basic animal instincts." Rui explained. Akira and Soujirou nodded in agreement behind him.

            "But he could have run after Kaede though." Tsubaki pursed her lips slightly. "Not that I blame him. It would be like if she....she wouldn't though." 

            "Yes, but he bit Tsukushi on the neck. That's how I knew he wasn't going to go for his mother." Rui folded his arms and looked very wise right then. 

            "Um, Akira?" Soujirou broke the silence that followed Rui's statement. "Remember the, erm, particular bet we made at the welcome home ball?" Akira looked a little ticked off before taking money out of his pocket and handing it to Soujirou.

            "You two are so...unbelievable!" Tsukushi put her hands on her hips. "And well, damn I'm sick of this whole neck biting thing being a secret! Someone is going to tell me or I'll kick Doumyouji awake and ask him myself." From the expression on her face, she hoped the others thought she was serious.

            Tsubaki coughed and studied the floor. Rui, Soujirou, and Akira all occupied themselves with straightening their pajamas. Tsukushi made in an irritated noise before leaning her foot back to show she was going to kick Doumyouji's sleeping body. Tsubaki spoke up first. "Well...it's just that....when a berserker bites someone on the neck, it means that they want to mate with them." Tsukushi's face turned bright red. _That's how everyone knew? ARGHHHHHH!!!_

            "Should we try to pick him up or not? Maybe there is enough of us." Soujirou changed the subject.

            "Okay, but Tsukushi, get that vase. We need Rui to help." Tsubaki told her. She grabbed the vase as Shizuka, Soujirou, Akira, Rui, Tsubaki, and Shigeru all picked up Doumyouji. They had some trouble getting up the stairs but Doumyouji did not wake up. It was all very lucky for them. They put him in Tsukushi's bed and shut the door very quietly. Tsukushi caught sight of herself in the mirror. 

            _Why...this mark...it means that Doumyouji has been holding in his feelings for a long time. How long has he loved me? Could it be ever since we were little or what? _

            Tsukushi turned out the lamp before creeping into bed. She hoped Doumyouji felt better when he woke up. 

*                                              *                                              *

            o.0---------Looked I'm mildly surprised/alarmed. 

            Will Tsukushi tell Doumyouji that she knows about the bite mark? Will Doumyouji be excited? Will Doumyouji ever get to kill his mom? Will Kaede die? Will I cheer? Will Tsubaki ever reveal who she wants to marry? Who could be that bad that her parents would lock her up? Will Shigeru and Doumyouji get married? What does this mean for Tsukushi? Will Tsukushi stop being an idiot cause we all know who she wants? Or will she drive us insane, much like the series? Will we find out exactly what Soujirou and Akira made a bet over? Will it be something stupid? Will someone outlaw gambling before Akira goes broke? Will Tsukushi get to slap Kaede? Will she rub more grass in her hair? Will Tsubaki still get to be on the pirate ship? Or will she have to marry someone? Will she be upset? Will Doumyouji's Dad ever come into the story? What has he been up to exactly? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!__


	11. Well It's Official, Kaede Sucks

I'm sick and kinda bored so I bring to you, chapter eleven. Hope you all enjoy! And hopefully you guys will like some of this chapter but probably not all of it because of…I'm gonna stop talking now. Yeah well have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Stepping out, don't you worry pillowcase comes, it's your day! (I am sneaky, no da?)

Warning: Angst, sadness....it could get a little weird in here. 

Boys Before.............The High Seas???

Chapter Eleven

            "Come, Lady Kaede sent for you. There is a meeting in the grand hall." The servant girl did not pick up her eyes off the floor. It was the morning after Doumyouji had tried to kill his mom. Tsukushi looked at him sleeping. "Is that Young Lord Doumyouji? They want him too." The girl sounded mildly surprised.

            "We're coming, just give me a moment." Tsukushi told her. The girl left and Tsukushi went to her wardrobe, putting on clothes. Doumyouji was still asleep. _Should I risk it? _Tsukushi went over to the bed before leaning over him. "Doumyouji." Tsukushi found large arms wrapping around her and pulling her on top the bed. Doumyouji opened up his eyes. His normal, dark eyes. 

            "I was just dreaming about you." Doumyouji's deep voice made her breath catch a little. Tsukushi suddenly thought about the dream she had about Doumyouji. Her face probably could have been mistaken for a tomato. 

            Tsukushi tried to her best to giggle away her suddenly sense of being unsure. "Knowing you, I bet the dream was really strange." Doumyouji's lips curved upwards, rather seductively in Tsukushi's opinion. 

            "Not that strange..." Doumyouji's face started to come closer to hers. Tsukushi's eyes widened even more. _Why does he always do this? I can't think..._Suddenly, as if sensing her slight tension, he kissed her on the cheek. 

            "Apparently they want to speak to you and me in the grand hall. They just summoned us." Tsukushi told him. Doumyouji looked a little irked but he got up and put his clothes on. He had taken to just following her into her room when she went to bed, although now it was more like he would be in there. 

            "This better be important." Doumyouji grumbled before they went downstairs. The grand hall was gigantic. At the very end of it, Tsukushi saw two people sitting in chairs, everyone else was standing. As they got nearer, Tsukushi realized who the two people were. Kaede was sitting on the left of a man, who had curly hair, much like Doumyouji. Tsukushi looked around. Shigeru, Tsubaki, Rui, Shizuka, Soujirou, and Akira were all standing there too. They all looked a little weird. Shizuka and Rui were leaning against each other and talking privately in low voices. 

            "Tsukasa, do you know what this is about?" Tsubaki asked him as Doumyouji stood next to his sister. Tsukushi did not like the look on Kaede's face one bit. 

            "No." Doumyouji answered. 

            "Excuse me," The deep voice made them all look up at the Lord Doumyouji. He was almost the exact picture of an older Doumyouji. "I know that I seemed to have pulled you away before you had breakfast but your mother told me that there were some things that I needed to decree."

            "No!" Tsubaki protested. Lord Doumyouji looked at her sharply. "Father, at least hear what we have to say."

            "You dare interrupt your father?" Kaede asked her voice cold fury. 

            "Let me continue, please. Tsubaki, your mother has finally arranged a marriage for you. The Lord Heyatsu has graciously accepted your hand. I want you to be happy in your new marriage and you know you have my blessing." Lord Doumyouji smiled at his daughter. _Yeah, I can tell Tsubaki is really happy._ Tsubaki's fists tightened. It occurred to Tsukushi that if Doumyouji was one half berserker, so was Tsubaki. 

            "No. I won't." Tsubaki said calmly.

            "She doesn't want an arranged marriage!" Shigeru added in, obviously unable to stop herself. 

            "Your mother feels it would be best if perhaps," Lord Doumyouji began and Tsukushi thought he looked like he was straining himself. "Lady Shigeru and you did not have contact for awhile. That's what your mother has informed me of." Shigeru and Tsubaki were looking at each other, before looking away. Their heads were down as if great weights had been attached to them. 

            "Tsukasa," Lord Doumyouji looked at his son and Tsukushi saw his eyes full of some silent plea. "Your mother thinks it's time for you and Shigeru to get married."

            Doumyouji stepped up, pulling Tsukushi by the hand. She felt a little awkward and wondered what exactly he was going to say to his father. "Father, I will not marry the Lady Shigeru."

            "Why not?" Lord Doumyouji was eyeing Tsukushi with great curiosity. 

            "Because, I want Tsukushi to be my wife." Doumyouji announced. The hall was full of gasps, knowing nods, and interesting faces all around. Soujirou was busy getting money from Akira, Shizuka and Rui looked stunned, Tsubaki was nodding with a happy grin, Shigeru winked at her, and Kaede looked as if she wanted to stab a knife in Tsukushi herself. 

            "I don't believe I've met the Lady Tsukushi, have I?" Lord Doumyouji asked in confusion. Kaede turned towards her husband.

            "That is because this girl is not a lady. She is a commoner." Kaede's voice was full of spite. Lord Doumyouji looked a little surprised. Tsukushi didn't know what to do. At first she thought about hitting Doumyouji over the head and tell him not to say anything else like that in public. But this seemed like a bad idea and she kept still. 

            "A commoner?" Lord Doumyouji looked at her. "Tsukasa you realize-"

            "And what was mother?" Tsubaki broke in. "If I recall, mother was from the very same village as Tsukushi." Tsukushi gasped in surprise. All the others were looking at each other with wide gaping mouths. Kaede looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. 

            "That is true." Lord Doumyouji considered. "All the same, you have an arranged marriage. I don't think Shigeru's father would be very pleased if you two broke it off." 

            "Father!" Tsubaki stepped forward. "I have a proposition." Her face looked full of pain and Tsukushi wondered what she was going to do. 

            "There are no negotiations here." Kaede's voice barked. 

            Lord Doumyouji looked at Kaede. "I wish to here what Tsubaki has to say."

            "I will marry the Lord Heyatsu, only if you call off Shigeru's and Tsukasa's wedding." Tsubaki's compromise echoed in the hall. Tsukushi saw Shigeru's face look horrified at the idea of her friend sacrificing herself. Everyone else had grave expressions. Tsukushi stepped forward. 

            "No! Tsubaki don't." Tsukushi told her. "I-I'm just in the way anyways." Tsukushi felt like she was denying herself something. Doumyouji grabbed her and spun her around. 

            "Don't say that!" Doumyouji whispered fiercely. "Don't say that....it's not true...Father, consider us for a moment. Did you think about what Tsubaki wants? Or me? If all you ever listen to is what _she_ says, then you can bet that I'll be gone and so will Tsubaki. We'll leave and never come back." 

            "Your mother....is not trying to tear us apart. She's trying to hold us together." Lord Doumyouji was gripping the armrests on his chair. Tsukushi wondered if it was far more easy to go berserk when you were full blooded. "Are you sure about this girl Doumyouji?" Doumyouji slipped a hand on her neck, before pulling her hair back gently. She knew what he was showing his father. Lord Doumyouji's eyes opened wide.

            "Bitten...." Lord Doumyouji got the one word out before shaking himself. "I guess that settles it then. Perhaps...I can consider....Tsubaki, are you truly willing to marry Lord Heyatsu so your brother may marry whoever he wants?" 

            "Yes." The one word answer sounded slightly robotic. Tsubaki was forcing herself to accept it.  

            "No! Tsubaki!" Shigeru cried out. 

            "Shigeru..." Tsubaki turned towards her short haired friend before turning back towards her mother and father. "Remember always what you've done. I'd sacrifice my happiness for Tsukasa, but I never thought you would force me to do so." Tsubaki turned and walked out of the hall. Tsukushi took a deep breath, she wanted to do something.

            "Tsubaki!" Shigeru yelled after the tall dark-haired woman. Tsubaki did not turn around. "Tsubaki!" Still no response. Shigeru hung her head before seeing Kaede and stalking up to her. "I'd tell you to go to hell, but hell is where you are." That was all she said before leaving. Everyone turned to leave too.

            "Wait, I have a few more things to say." Lord Doumyouji's voice told them. Tsukushi turned towards him.

. 

            "I don't think we can take anymore good news today." Tsukushi remarked coolly. 

            "How dare you!" Kaede's eyes narrowed at the object of her hatred. 

            Lord Doumyouji held up a hand and his wife fell silent. "Shizuka, your father has a message for you." Shizuka looked suddenly alarmed. Her and Rui's hands were clasped together, both holding so tight that Tsukushi did not think they would let go for anything. "He said that you will be marrying Prince Yanori. I give you my blessing, for even though you are not one of my children, you've spent so much time here that I'd like to think that." Shizuka seemed to have frozen. She took one look at Rui, then letting go of his hand, ran out the door, tears coming down. Rui ran right after. The others finally got to leave. Lord Doumyouji sat there contemplating with himself. 

            "Is it right? You think I was destroying their lives..." Lord Doumyouji looked so sad then that if anyone other then Kaede had seen him, they might have started to cry. 

            "They are young and disobedient. I do not agree with your ruling on Tsukasa." Kaede told him. "That girl should be-"

            "Shut up Kaede!" Lord Doumyouji said angrily. He got that sad faraway look in his eyes. "Don't you remember when our kids were born? Remember what you said?" 

            "No." Kaede answered before getting up and leaving. He watched her leave and thought back to those days. Days before she seemed to change...

            "You said that our kids would have every dream they wanted, we wouldn't hold them back." Lord Doumyouji spoke to no one. "You did not want them to have our lives. I was exiled to being a lord for you, when I was heir to a kingdom. Don't you remember?"

*                                              *                                              *

            "Hey hey! Man, don't look so upset." Lord Soujirou told his friend. Prince Doumyouji had been acting weird ever since they had boarded back onto the ship. Their ship, The Royal Dawn, was the finest ship on the sea. 

            "I'm not upset....I saw the most beautiful girl..." Prince Doumyouji grinned. 

            "Really?" Lord Soujirou asked. 

            "I have an idea, if everyone will agree to it." Prince Doumyouji said excitedly. "We have to burn down a farm or two but then...it will all work out." 

            "I don't know....but since we're pirates..." Lord Soujirou had been making that joke since they had left home. 

            "We are! We're the F4 pirates!" Prince Doumyouji seemed to be beaming at the moment. "Nothing can stand in our way!"

            "If you say so..." Lord Soujirou trailed off. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Kaede....I love you..." Prince Doumyouji told the beautiful girl. She smiled at him. If only he could have seen past that smile, he would not have done what he did. He had been young though and in love. He didn't understand some things.

            "Me too." Kaede told him. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Kaede, I love you." Lord Doumyouji told his wife. He had given up the crown for her. Everything had all been for her. She had just given him a son. 

            "Me too." Kaede answered. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Lord Doumyouji was back in his grand hall. Sitting there staring off into the distance. 

            _I should have known...Kaede never said she loved me. Not once..._

*                                              *                                              *

            "Damn! Damn!" Doumyouji knocked both fists onto the wall with each word. Tsukushi hoped he did not stop punching holes in the wall. "I'm such a coward! Now Tsubaki has to get married against her will!" 

            "Doumyouji, pounding holes into my wall is not going to help us one bit." Tsukushi told him. 

            "I might hit someone if I don't hit something." Doumyouji seemed almost to be talking to himself. He flopped down onto the bed next to her. "I wish I could help Tsubaki and Shizuka."

            "We all do..." Tsukushi trailed off sadly.

            "You know, Rui was a lot different before Shizuka. I don't think he would say anything to anyone unless he had to. He was...so far away from everything. The only person who could bring him to reality was Shizuka." Doumyouji explained hitting a fist on the bed. "It's not fair."

            "Maybe there is something we can do." Tsukushi said thoughtfully. "I mean, sure your dad's word is law _here_, but somewhere else maybe." Doumyouji turned to her. He was just looking at her, a slight smile playing on his lips. Tsukushi wondered what she was supposed to do at moments like these. It was all interrupted by a knock at the door. Doumyouji sprang up and opened the door. There was Tsubaki. She walked solemnly into the room. 

            "Tsubaki!" Tsukushi exclaimed before jumping up to meet her. 

            "Hello Tsukushi." Tsubaki smiled but it did not seem to affect the sadness in her eyes. "Hello Tsukasa." 

            "Tsubaki-" Doumyouji started up what sounded like some sort of apology but Tsubaki cut him off.

            "Don't worry about me. I heard about Shizuka and Rui." Tsubaki began. "I can't stand by and watch those two be separated. Therefore I have come up with a plan."

            "A plan?" Tsukushi asked with wide eyes. 

            "Yes, you two have key roles in this plan." Tsubaki told them importantly. "We have to get them out to see. I was thinking aboard the Hana. Unfortunately, mother ordered that no ships sail until she gives word otherwise. She obviously knows what she's doing."

            "So we have to not only get them aboard the Hana but we have to sail without attracting notice?" Doumyouji's tone sounded slightly skeptical. 

            "We can do it." Tsubaki's eyes glittered. "Tomorrow, Kazuya and Sako are coming up from the ship to bring out more supplies. Tsukushi, I hear that you are close friends with Kazuya. Tell Kazuya that he must get you some empty crates. It has to be a secret. When he gets you the empty crates, you have to keep them in my room okay?" Tsukushi nodded her head. "I'll give you more instructions when that happens."

            "What do I do?" Doumyouji asked.

            "For now, you must keep a close eye on Tsukushi. I don't think mother is happy with my deal with father. She might send more assassins but I fear she may resort to other unpleasant methods of getting Tsukushi to leave herself." Tsubaki told her brother. 

            "I will." Doumyouji's word sounded like some sort of oath. 

            "Well, I didn't say we _were_ getting married. You kind of just announced it." Tsukushi frowned a little. Doumyouji looked a little surprised.

            "What did you want me to tell my father? 'Oh gee father, I don't want to get married to Shigeru 'cause Tsukushi might marry me?'" Doumyouji asked sarcastically.

            "Yeah, well, don't go announcing anymore things like that! It's probably all over the castle that me and you _are_ getting married." Tsukushi crossed her arms.

            "Not that bad of a rumor..." Doumyouji muttered under his breath.

            "I heard that! You just rush into things without even thinking about them first!" Tsukushi yelled angrily. Tsubaki was looking at them both with surprise.

            Doumyouji's face twisted. "Well maybe I hoped you would say yes one of these days!"

            "By implying that I have?" Tsukushi asked him. "You idiot! You can't just-" Tsukushi was cut off by Tsubaki.

            "Stop it right now! That's enough out of both of you. If you keep at it long enough, you'll say something you really regret." Tsubaki told them. Doumyouji and Tsukushi made slightly sheepish faces before turning away from each other. "Now apologize."

            "I'm sorry." Doumyouji surprised Tsubaki and Tsukushi by apologizing first.

            "I'm sorry." Tsukushi repeated back to him. _I guess that did get a little out of hand...but here he was just announcing things about my life! _

            "I'm going to go now. You two try not to rip out each other's throats while I'm gone okay?" Tsubaki joked, smiling weakly. Tsukushi felt bad for her. After all she had just given up her freedom so that Doumyouji could marry Tsukushi if they both wanted to. _What if we don't get married and it was all for nothing? _

            "We won't. And Tsubaki?" Tsubaki turned around at Tsukushi's questioning tone. "Thank you." Tsubaki's face broke out into a genuine smile before leaving. 

            "Do you really mind that much that I told my father that? Cause if you do I'll go down there and correct myself to him." Doumyouji asked her, his eyes wanted some sort of reassurance.

            "Don't worry about it. I'm sure your father really wants you to come stomping in while everyone is getting ready for bed." Tsukushi's sarcastic tone on the last comment caused Doumyouji to smile at her. 

            "I didn't think you minded that much." Doumyouji started to get closer to her. Tsukushi gulped. Doumyouji's eyes suddenly took on a new light. "Do you still want to know about the bite on your neck?" Tsukushi's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. 

            "Um...Tsubaki told me...last night." Tsukushi wished she could get her sentences out when he was looking at her like that. She felt like she was tripping over her words. Doumyouji did not hesitate to come closer. Tsukushi felt the edge of the bed as Doumyouji gently pushed her down on it, his arms wrapped around her. "Um, Doumyouji..."

            "Shhhh...I won't do anything. Not unless you want me to of course." Doumyouji wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. Her head was up against his chest, her eyes so wide she wondered if they were actually fitting in their sockets. "Just let me hold you..." Doumyouji trailed off and Tsukushi felt her face grow warm.

            Doumyouji was very warm and Tsukushi felt like she might fall asleep like this. It was kind of comfortable and it felt nice, just laying there. Parts of her said she should shove him away and demand to know why he thought he could do that. She was a little too sleepy to care. _I shouldn't just nod off...that would be kind of embarrassing..._

            "Tsukushi! Doumyouji!" Rui's voice woke Tsukushi straight up. She sat up and a pillow came from behind her, nailing Rui in the face. Rui looked slightly stunned but obviously recovered. Shizuka was right behind him. With that look in her eyes, it was obvious that Shizuka wanted to ask about a thousand questions but wasn't going to.

            "Rui! This had better be important!" Doumyouji sat up next to Tsukushi. 

            "It is." Rui told him, bluntly. "We need to talk about Tsubaki."

            "We think we can get her aboard the Fury and then they can travel out to sea!" Shizuka exclaimed, obviously excited. "Me and Rui have a plan."

            "Really?" Tsukushi looked at Doumyouji and wondered if they should tell them about Tsubaki's plan. Doumyouji shook his head slightly. _I guess we'll just keep it a secret then._

            "Yes, see we worked it all out. Tsukushi, I need you to talk to Shigeru about it. She wouldn't come out of her room this evening and I think if you'll go talk to her tomorrow, she'll let you in. Tell Shigeru I need her to write a handwritten order for me to get to the Fury. Tell her it will state to be ready to sail at a moment's notice. But they have to keep it under wraps as best as they can. Tsukushi, you specifically need to find another female to help out. If you can hire one or find someone that owes you a favor that would work best. Remember this has to be as secret as possible. Once you find someone to help out, I can tell you more. Rui says it's better this way." Shizuka explained.

            "Doumyouji, we need to get the Hana ready to sail. Kazuya is coming in tomorrow, tell him that the Hana has to be ready. We're going to sail the Hana to distract everyone away from the Fury." Rui instructed the curly haired boy. 

            "Got it." Doumyouji and Tsukushi said together. Rui and Shizuka smiled.

            "We'll let you get back to what you were doing. Ta-ta!" Shizuka waved elegantly before hurrying out of the room with Rui.

            "We weren't doing anything!" Tsukushi called after them but the door had already closed. 

            "I guess we might as well get into bed." Doumyouji sighed starting to take off his clothes. Tsukushi nodded. They got under the covers. Doumyouji was facing her. "Hey, Tsukushi?"

            "Yeah?" Tsukushi knew he was just going to say good night, it wasn't that big of a deal. 

            "I love you." He whispered, she could see his eyes searching her face even in the dark. Tsukushi smiled a little.

            "Good night, Doumyouji." Tsukushi answered back. 

*                                              *                                              *

            O.0-----------My surprised/weirded out face. Why did I write this chapter? I feel bad for everyone that was like all sad. Good god, this story used to be comical! What am I writing the series here? Oh believe me, there are a good many humorous parts ahead but still...I feel bad. Please R&R folks.

            Will Tsukushi say I love you one of these chapters? Will Doumyouji be happy? Will he do his oh so famous pelvic-thrusting dance move from the movie? Why is that so entertaining to see? Will Tsukushi get her job done in both "secret plans"? Or will Kaede somehow ruin everything? Will Rui and Shizuka discover Tsubaki's plan? Will Tsubaki discover Rui and Shizuka's plan? Will the plans work? What the hell is with their plans anyway? Who will that other female be? Will Lord Doumyouji, Doumyouji's dad somehow get a divorce? Will we continue to feel sorry for him? Will Kaede stop being a bitch? Or will she prove that no one would marry them unless she tricked them? Shigeru and Tsubaki never get to talk to each other again? Will Tsubaki get married? Will Shizuka get married? Will Shizuka and Rui learn the wonders of knocking? Will Doumyouji and Tsukushi ever not be interrupted? Will everyone stop bothering them when someone gets killed with a flying pillow? Will Doumyouji be able to throw a pillow that hard? Will he then go on to murder Kaede with pillows? Will Soujirou and Akira make a bet over it? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned...  


	12. Somebody Hand Tsukushi A Prize

Yeah well I decided to put up yet another chapter…thanks for the reviews my friends. Lizzy, I dunno why chapters wouldn't be working 'cause other people have read them but as we know, fanfiction.net is always deciding to randomly not work. You'd think they'd fix that…Oh well. I'm glad everyone is liking the story and hating Kaede.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 

Warnings: How about this? -_-!--------My disapproving face. ^_^-----------My happy face. 

Boys Before..............The High Seas???

Chapter Twelve 

            Tsukushi woke up and was surprised to find that Doumyouji wasn't in bed. He usually was still sleeping whenever she woke up. Tsukushi looked around the room. _Maybe he's hiding or something? _

            "Tsukushi!" Shigeru, who had apparently not left her room yesterday, came running into the room. 

            "What?" Tsukushi felt a little alarmed. 

            "Um...well...I don't think you should look out your window." Shigeru told her. Tsukushi made a confused face.

            "Why not?" Tsukushi asked. Shigeru shook her head without saying any words. Tsukushi sprang out of bed and looked out the window. There was the sea. But that wasn't important. Tsukushi saw a movement right down in the lawn in front of her and she gasped.

            Kaede was standing there. Doumyouji was laying on the ground, two men beating on him. Tsukushi felt her eyes go wide.

            "You shouldn't have looked." Shigeru's tone made Tsukushi wince slightly. She was watching the beating go on in horror. 

            "Why..." Tsukushi trailed off, tears coming to her eyes. 

            "I don't know." Shigeru replied, obviously feeling like she had done some terrible crime. Tsukushi did not know what took over her. She ran past Shigeru as fast as she could. She was still in her nightgown and earning strange looks from servants as she seemed to fly down the stairs. 

            _Doumyouji! What are they doing to you?_ Tsukushi ran through doors to the outside of the castle and ran towards Doumyouji as he was getting beaten. Just as she passed Kaede, she felt a foot trip her. She landed on her face. Two guards came and held her back as she struggled. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

            "You should know. For showing such a display in my husband's presence, you should be beaten. However, Tsukasa has taken the punishment upon himself." Kaede explained a slight smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "All because of you, is he is being hurt. All you seem to do is cause pain." Tsukushi knew by her words what she was trying to do.

            "Doumyouji!" Tsukushi yelled out. _He has to fight back, doesn't he? Get up Doumyouji!_

            "Tsukushi?" The voice croaked out before another sharp blow caused silence. 

            "Your his mother! His mother!" Tsukushi yelled at Kaede. Kaede calmly walked over and slapped Tsukushi's face. 

            "Oh, you think now you little whore that you are protected. Tsukasa has had many girls come to his bed. You are just one of many." Kaede's voice started to plant a seed of suspicion in Tsukushi. She shook her head. _She's lying._

            "Well you aren't as smart as you think you are. Doumyouji and I haven't even done anything." Tsukushi told her, sticking her chin out defiantly. She turned her head. At the window on the first floor was a face watching her. _Is that Doumyouji's father? What is he doing? _She saw the sad expression crossing the man's face before he turned and disappeared.

            "Soon you will go to his bed and then you'll know." Kaede sounded like a snake in Tsukushi's opinion. Slithering about and hissing things. 

            "Know that your the biggest liar of all time? Or that all you want to do is kill anyone else's happiness?" Tsukushi asked, her voice was low. 

            "I'm lying? Ask any one of the servants. Come boys, that is enough. Tsukasa has learned a lesson here." Kaede backed away before the men walked away from Doumyouji's body, that was just laying in the grass. The guards let go of her and she ran towards him.

            "Doumyouji?" Tsukushi ran over to him. He did not move at all. She bent down, kneeling next to him. She put his head in her lap. "Wake up." She whispered softly, unable to take the anguish. Tears were starting to well up. A tear landed on his face and slid off. 

            "Hmm..." Doumyouji opened his eyes. He saw Tsukushi crying and reached up to touch her face. He was obviously in pain but was trying to suppress it. "Why are you crying?" He wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

            "Why? Why did you just let them beat you? It was supposed to be me..." Tsukushi let her head drop. "It was supposed to be me..."

            "I'm supposed to protect you. Did you think I would sit there and watch you take a beating? Guards wouldn't be able to hold me." Doumyouji coughed a little. He had bruises all over. "If you help me get up, I think I can make it to our room." Tsukushi put his arm around her neck and tried her best to help him get up. They carefully walked towards the castle. Tsubaki came rushing out. She looked pissed.

            "It was mother wasn't it? I saw father in the hall..." Tsubaki's voice broke a little. "Tsukasa, he was crying. I've never seen him cry."

            "Father? Why?" Doumyouji asked his sister.

            "He saw." Tsukushi said. "I saw him watching in the window." Her head sank a little. "This is all my fault." 

            "Don't say that! That's what that bitch wants you to think!" Doumyouji told her fiercely. "Your only fault is that sometimes...you snore." 

            "I do not!" Tsukushi protested immediately before laughing a little. Doumyouji was trying to get her to laugh. 

            "Honestly you two..." Tsubaki shook her head in wonder. "Let me help you out Tsukushi. My brother here weighs about three tons."

            "Do not." Doumyouji muttered weakly but let Tsubaki put his other arm around her shoulder. They got him up the stairs and into the room. Tsubaki pulled out a bottle and handed it to Tsukushi.

            "Make sure to rub this into his wounds." Tsubaki whispered before turning and leaving. Tsukushi turned to look at Doumyouji. He was lying on the bed and he looked like shit. She came over to him.

            "Take off your shirt and turn over." Doumyouji started to protest. "Now!" He stopped but was obviously having trouble with his buttons. Tsukushi sighed before helping him. Once they had gotten his shirt off, Tsukushi poured out some of the stuff in the bottle. 

            "What are you doing?" Doumyouji asked her, sounding a little worn out.

            "Returning a favor." Tsukushi started to rub the liquid into his back. Doumyouji made a quite satisfied noise in his throat.

            "Mmm...'s about time..." Tsukushi was quite pleased that Doumyouji couldn't talk well. It sure made up for the time when she couldn't get a coherent sentence out with him massaging her back. 

            "Shut up." Tsukushi told him quietly while going about her task. She heard no more complaints from Doumyouji.

*                                              *                                              *

            Rui opened his eyes that morning to be greeted by the only sight that brought him real joy. Shizuka sleeping against him. They had not spent one night apart since he had come back. Some days they tried to stay in bed for as long as possible, trying to see if no one would notice. 

            Shizuka snuggled into him. She needed him. That alone made him wonder what on Earth he had done to deserve his reason for living. Before Shizuka, life was a blurry gray monotone. He did not have friends, did not respond, and shied away from any affection. Then Shizuka had come.

            Shizuka with her talk of squirrels and flowers. Shizuka with her silly songs and her smiling kindness. She never once gave up on him. Never told him that he was not worth the time. Anytime he had tried on purpose to get her to shun him, she would smile sadly and shake her head. Every time she had done that it brought him pain. 

            "Shizuka..." Rui whispered her name in her ear. Her big eyes fluttered open. They just stared at each other. "If you marry..."

            "Shhhhh. You know I won't marry. Unless my husband's name is Hanazawa Rui." Shizuka put a finger to his lips. She started to trace his lips with that finger. "And only if he will kiss me." Rui obliged. There was nothing so sweet as the kisses they shared. Rui did not want her to go. She would have to get up eventually, someone would send for her. He desperately wanted her never to go. His kiss became more intense. He needed her.

            "Shizuka, don't leave me." Rui whispered sadly as she ran her fingertips softly down his chest. 

            Shizuka leaned over to his ear. "Why would I? You might not think it yourself Rui, but there is no one in the world more amazing then you." Rui started to kiss her with more hunger. Quickly their embraces were even more passionate. Their naked flesh singing sweetly to each other. 

            _If you leave, I would die._

*                                              *                                              *

            "Okay thanks for doing this Kazuya, really it's a big favor." Tsukushi smiled at the red haired boy.

            "Of course Captain Tsukushi!" Kazuya saluted her which was a little embarrassing but he scampered off. Sakurako was putting some boxes off before wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

            _I have to find another female to help, do I? If there's anyone that owes me a favor..._

            "Hey Sakurako, why don't I get you something cold to drink?" Tsukushi offered, her eyes full of innocence.

            "What do you want?" Sakurako asked suspiciously.

            "Okay, I need another _girl _to help me with something. I can't explain it right now. I don't know exactly when I'll need your help but-" Tsukushi was cut off by Sakurako.

            "No, absolutely not." Sakurako shook her head. 

            "But Sakurako..." Tsukushi began to plead. "I really need your help."

            "Forget it." Sakurako protested putting her hands on her hips. If anyone walked by they would be able to tell that Sakurako was a girl. 

            "Why not?" Tsukushi demanded, also putting her hands on her hips.

            "I could lose my place on the ship! I'm pretty sure they don't want a girl on there! I mean even though Doumyouji is in love with you...I could accept just being able to be close to him." Sakurako looked rather melancholy. Tsukushi realized that she couldn't protest to Doumyouji's being in love with her. It was true.

            "I've got an idea." Tsukushi smiled suddenly.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi entered the sitting room where Doumyouji, Soujirou, and Akira were sitting around laughing about some random subject. Tsukushi cleared her throat loudly and Akira turned towards Soujirou.

            "We didn't make a bet over that!" Akira protested.

            "I didn't say anything." Soujirou defended. Doumyouji rolled his eyes at the two before turning towards Tsukushi.

            "Hello Tsukushi." Doumyouji greeted her. 

            "Um, hello." Tsukushi felt a nervous about this now. "I want you guys to meet someone."

            "Who?" Akira looked up with interest. Tsukushi opened the door all the way. Sakurako looked great. Her hair was fluffed out into pretty waves and she was wearing a dress that complimented her figure nicely. She was wearing light make-up. 

            "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Soujirou's grin could only mean one thing. "I've never seen you before, I would never forget such a beautiful woman." Tsukushi felt the urge to laugh but used all her will to suppress it.

            "Hey, she kind of looks like Sako." Doumyouji had his cocked to one side as he studied Sakurako. 

            "Now that you mention it..." Akira rubbed his chin. "Maybe she's related to him?"

            "This," Tsukushi gestured a hand towards Sakurako. "Is Sakurako."

            "The name fits perfectly." Soujirou flirtatiously smiled at her. "I am Lord Soujirou."

            "But you also may know her as Sako." With three completely dumbfounded faces staring at her, Tsukushi could no longer suppress her laughter.

            "It's....Sako?" Akira scratched his head in confusion. 

            "Sako's a girl?!" Doumyouji looked as though Tsukushi had told him the sun didn't exist.

            "Um...yeah..." Sakurako cast her eyes demurely to the ground.

            Soujirou looked by far the most horrified. "There was a beautiful girl on the ship and no one told me?"

            "Well she's not on the ship anymore." Doumyouji folded his arms, to show that he had made his judgment.

            "Doumyouji, are you aware that technically, I am the captain of our ship still?" Tsukushi asked him. He sent her a wary glance. "Which means what I say, goes. Sakurako, you are still a crewmember."

            "I agree with that." They all turned to see a high backed chair, but other then the voice they couldn't tell if someone was in it. All of a sudden Tsubaki's head popped up. "I don't believe I lifted the duty off Tsukushi." 

            "Oh that's just..." Doumyouji looked miffed. 

            "Hey, um, Sakurako, do you want to go walk in the gardens? Their pretty at night you know." Soujirou did not seem that fazed about Sakurako as much as Akira and Doumyouji were. Sakurako blinked at him.

            "Sure...I guess." Sakurako's face lightly blushed. Tsukushi had to smile as Soujirou lead Sakurako away. 

            "I guess I should be getting back to my room." Tsukushi told them before turning and going out the door. From the sound of the footsteps behind her, she knew Doumyouji had followed her. She turned around, but it wasn't Doumyouji. She did not know who it was. He had blonde hair and blueish-marble eyes. _Who is this?_

            "I'm sorry, I just..." The blonde haired man apologized. "Was walking through. You must be the Lady Tsukushi I've heard so much about."

            "I'm not a lady." Tsukushi told him. "I'm just plain Tsukushi."

            "Ah, I see. I am the Lord Thomas." The blonde-haired man introduced himself. She stuck out her hand to shake his. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Thomas smiled up at her and she blinked at him in confusion. 

            "Yo." Doumyouji's cool voice made Tsukushi turn to look at him. The last time she had heard him say that he had been so angry. He wasn't looking at her but instead glaring at Thomas. 

            "Ah, Lord Doumyouji, I hear you've been having adventures on the sea. That sounds like quite the journey. Especially since you brought back this beautiful lady from across the sea, as I am told." Thomas did not seem to see the look on Doumyouji's face. 

            "I'm not-" Tsukushi was cut off by Doumyouji.

            "Yes, _I _did bring her here. You'll have to excuse us though, we are going to _our _room." Doumyouji looked pretty pissed off. _He thinks this guy is interested in me? No way._

            "I hope," Thomas began, "That we are able to speak again, just plain Tsukushi. Maybe over dinner sometime at my estates?" Doumyouji looked like he might murder someone. She suddenly hoped that he didn't go berserk. Only she was around and she couldn't hold him back from killing someone.

            "I don't know." Tsukushi how one was supposed to answer a question like that. She would feel bad just turning him down, but she didn't really want to go.

            "You think about that, my dear lady." Thomas leaned in and whispered that last remark before turning and striding away. Doumyouji looked angry.

            "Who was that?" Tsukushi asked Doumyouji.

            "Lord Thomas, father just died, leaving him the owner of his estates." Doumyouji informed her. He was silent for a little bit. "Are you going to eat dinner with him?" The question was a little quiet.

            "Of course not! I don't know that guy." Tsukushi told him. _Doumyouji is jealous. As if I could just be swept away by some idiot who I just met!_

"Good." Doumyouji sighed. "Let's go upstairs." Tsukushi nodded. They walked up to her room and through the door. Doumyouji and her started to change into their night things. 

            It was amazing how well Tsukushi had come to trust Doumyouji. She did not say anything about not looking because there was no need. It was little things like that, that she took for granted. Doumyouji had become far more considerate since she had first met him. For example, he never left clothes lying on the floor in her room. He always made sure to remember to pick them up. He didn't leave bed until she got up in the morning, no matter how long he had to wait.

            But it wasn't only little things. It was big ones too. After all when it came down to it, she owed Doumyouji her life. He had saved her from that assassin, although he did go berserk later. It was for the rage that welled up in him when his mother had insulted her. He took her honor very seriously. Doumyouji had taken the beating meant for her because he could not stand to see her get hurt. He protected her as much as he could. Suddenly popping up in a place without any warning. Tsukushi liked that.

            Doumyouji was waiting for her to come to bed. Every night was just the same. Tsukushi would crawl into bed, sometimes, Doumyouji would put his arms around her, because he simply liked to hold her. It was okay with her, since it never felt like any pressure when he did that. Then he would say I love you and she would say good night. Just like the night before and the night before that. It was the kind of thing you grew accustomed to.

            She crawled into bed. It was one of those nights where Doumyouji just had to hold her. He put his large arms around her, making her feel safe and warm. She took a deep breath, it was filled with Doumyouji's scent.

            "I love you." He told her. Just like always. She smiled before opening her mouth.

            "I love you." _Wait, what did I just say?_ Tsukushi felt her heart began to pound. What happened? Maybe no one noticed. Maybe Doumyouji was too tired or too worn out. Yes, he wouldn't say anything and-

            "What did you say?" Doumyouji loosened his arms so that he could look at Tsukushi's face. _AHHHHH! What? What do I do? I mean..._Tsukushi felt herself staring into his intense gaze. She knew right at that moment that what she had said was true.

            "Um...erm...well..." Tsukushi felt tongue-tied. After all, it was her first confession of love in her entire life. 

            "Please..." Doumyouji trailed off, his voice was soft. "I have to hear it again."

            "I love you." Tsukushi felt as though every ounce that hadn't been used on the sudden announcement went into that one. _Um, why isn't he saying anything? Oh no, what if he just decided-_ Her whole thought process went right out the window. Doumyouji was kissing her. Why hadn't she realized before? It was obvious now that she thought about it. 

            "That's what I thought." Doumyouji pulled away from her. His hands went to her face. 

            "Oh well don't you just know everything!" Tsukushi teased him. He was smiling in a way that was expressing more then happiness. Bliss. That was the only word for it. 

            "You don't know..." Doumyouji seemed to be having trouble with his words. "What this means to me."

            "You might be surprised." Tsukushi joked a little. Doumyouji went in for another kiss. Her arms wrapped around him. Her fingers went into his curly locks. They were so soft. They broke after a little bit. Doumyouji happily settled himself into a very intimate embrace, so that they could fall asleep. 

            Doumyouji put his mouth to her ear. "Remember when I said you could pass for a boy?"

            "Are you sure you want to be bringing that up now?" Tsukushi snuggled a little closer to him, even though she really couldn't.

            "I was lying." Doumyouji admitted.

            "You don't think I could pass for a boy?" Tsukushi turned her head a little in curiosity.

            "Too pretty." And that was all he said, before they both went to sleep. 

*                                              *                                  *

            So I know what your thinking. This sure gives you a lot more then the anime. Man, I'll tell you, during that Canada trip, I was like sitting there chanting that they wouldn't just fall asleep when he found her in the snow. But alas, they did. Oh well. He was still a dashing hero in my eyes. 

                Will Doumyouji be one happy camper from now on? Will everyone else find out about Tsukushi saying I love you? How will they figure it out? Will Kaede ever stop being a bitch? Will Doumyouji's dad stop being sad? Will Sakurako and Soujirou hit it off? Will Tsubaki reveal why she was so conveniently  hiding in that chair? Will all the plans go as planned? What exactly are the plans? Is some phase of Rui and Shizuka's plan involve them having sex? Why isn't Shizuka pregnant from how many times they must have done it? Will Doumyouji decide that he needs to beat out Rui? Will he convince Tsukushi that he needs to? Will Thomas keep hitting on Tsukushi? Will Doumyouji kill him? Perhaps with a pillow? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!


	13. Contrary To Popular Belief, Junpei Is No...

Well I'm glad so many people love this story and stuff, you guys rule! And so do I apparently! Thanks to those of you putting me on my favorites list, how very cool! Hey Agent MarbleEyes, are you sure you aren't epileptic? (BWAHAHAHA) Oh yes and another challenge well met Teresa! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. 

Warning: Language, innuendo, and some stuff going on.

Boys Before.................The High Seas???

Chapter Thirteen (Forsaken!)

            Soujirou and Akira were breakfasting peacefully in the garden. It was a quiet morning outside. Rui had just spent a whole evening trying to convince them that there was a part of the plan that they _had_ to do. They were stilly shaking their heads about it but had agreed. After all it was for Tsubaki. 

            "Good morning Soujirou. Good morning Akira. Lovely outside isn't it?" Doumyouji strode into the gazebo with a huge grin on his face. "I hope you all slept well." Akira and Soujirou took one look at Doumyouji's face before turning to look at each other.

            "It's about time!" Soujirou exclaimed as Akira quietly handed him money. 

            "How was it?" Akira leaned in for details. "I know it was your first time."

            "What?" Doumyouji's face went red. "What makes you think anything happened?"

            "Like you could hide something like that from us." Akira scoffed lightly.

            "Do you really want to know?" Doumyouji raised his eyebrows at them. They both nodded in agreement. "She said..."

            "Said what?" Soujirou broke in.

            "She said she loves me!" Doumyouji seemed to bounce in the air with his words. Soujirou frowned slightly.

            "That's all?" Akira asked, looking cheated.

            "What do you mean that's all?" Doumyouji seemed to step off his cloud long enough to glare at them. "She loves me!" 

            "Who loves who?" Shigeru was rubbing her eyes as she stepped into the gazebo. 

            "Tsukushi apparently said she loves Doumyouji." Soujirou shrugged. "They didn't even do anything." Shigeru's eyes widened.

            "That's great! Ahhh! I have to go talk to Tsukushi!" Shigeru ran off at top speed. Doumyouji looked more happy then ever. Akira and Soujirou had never seen him like this. They suddenly spotted Lord Doumyouji walking towards them. His eyes fell on Doumyouji who was now dancing and they widened suddenly.

            "Good morning." Lord Doumyouji was trying to talk to all of them but was still giving his son a bewildered expression.

            "Good morning, father!" Doumyouji called out. "Wonderful day isn't it?"

            "Tsukasa, why...." Lord Doumyouji wrinkled his brow in confusion. 

            Doumyouji ran up to him. "Tsukushi said she loves me!" Lord Doumyouji had an unreadable expression on his face.

            "She did?" Lord Doumyouji asked almost in a slight awe.

            "Yep! Here she comes now!" Doumyouji ran up to the approaching Tsukushi. She put her hands on her hips and Doumyouji stopped dead in his tracks.

            "Stop telling everyone!" Her voice sounded angry but she was bright red with embarrassment. Doumyouji smile lessened only a little. He got a little closer to her.

            "Your blushing..." Doumyouji teased her. She scrunched up her face slightly.

            "You are so-" Tsukushi was cut off as Doumyouji suddenly chose that moment for a public display of affection. He kissed her. Tsukushi wanted to be mad at him and ask him what he thought he was doing but found she really couldn't. As they broke, Tsukushi saw Lord Doumyouji staring at them with the weirdest expression. He walked over to them with a curious face.

            "You are Tsukushi right? We never did meet properly. I am Lord Doumyouji, Tsukasa's father." Lord Doumyouji introduced himself. He held out a hand.

            "Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi shook his hand enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you." 

            "You're one spirited young lady." Lord Doumyouji smiled at her. "I can see why Tsukasa likes you so much." It occurred to Tsukushi that Lord Doumyouji was very kind even if his wife was probably the most evil person she had ever met.

            "Husband, what _are_ you doing?" Kaede's sharp voice made Akira and Soujirou jump. "You are supposed to be having breakfast with Lord Heyatsu."

            "I'm tired Kaede. I just wanted some fresh air this morning." Lord Doumyouji said in a slightly tired voice. "I've just met this fine young lady and-"

            "I don't need a story." Kaede cut him off. "Come on, he won't wait for much longer." Lord Doumyouji opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and walked off. Kaede gave Tsukushi a rather scary look before turning on her heel and going after her husband.

            "Why is your mom like that? Your dad is nice." Tsukushi commented. Doumyouji put his arms securely around her.

            "I don't know." Doumyouji whispered into her ear. "I don't know." She stood there looking off into the distance. _I hope that one day Doumyouji's father is as happy as we are._

*                                              *                                              *

                "Oh Lady Tsukushi!" A familiar male voice called out to Tsukushi. Tsukushi was trying to sneak a tray of nice pastries to Tsubaki's room and talk about what her next orders were for the plan. Tsukushi turned around to see Lord Thomas standing there.

            "Um, hello." Tsukushi said politely before backing away towards Tsubaki's room. 

            "Are you busy? If not it would be my pleasure to take you on a carriage ride through the country." Thomas offered, walking closer to her.

            "Actually, I'm very busy." Tsukushi excused herself. "But maybe some other time." Thomas was still walking towards her, which was making her nervous. She backed into a wall, bumping her elbow in surprise. 

            "How busy can you be?" Thomas was standing over her now. "I don't see Doumyouji around anywhere. He wouldn't know." Tsukushi sidestepped away from Thomas.

            "I would, now I'm going to go visit my friend now, so you'll have to excuse me." Tsukushi couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. If Doumyouji had been there he probably would have punched him.

            "I will see you again I trust?" Thomas raised his eyebrows at her. Tsukushi turned around and strode into Tsubaki's room. Tsubaki's looked ready to pop out of her head when she saw Tsukushi. 

            "What's wrong Tsubaki?" Tsukushi asked her. Tsubaki shook her head, her face turning slightly more to a regular expression.

            "Oh nothing!" Tsubaki said a little too loudly. "Why Tsukushi, I didn't realize you were here!" Tsukushi gave her a strange expression. 

            "Why are you talking like that?" Tsukushi asked slowly.

            "What are you talking about?" Tsubaki smiled at her. "What brings you?"

            "Well I was coming to give you some pastries and talk but…" Tsukushi gestured towards the door. "That Lord Thomas won't leave me alone."

            "Lord Thomas and my mother are close business associates. Be very careful." Tsubaki instructed, jerking her hide slightly to one side as if motioning something. 

            "Um, are you okay?" Tsukushi wondered if it was just nerves or something. Tsubaki was definitely acting weird though. 

            "Hey, Tsubaki!" Doumyouji's voice boomed as he came into the room. Tsukushi turned around and saw Shigeru standing there looking much like one caught at something. 

            "Tsukasa!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

            "What's Shigeru doing?" Tsukushi asked. 

            "On my way out the door!" Shigeru began to laugh and then stopped when she realized everyone was staring at her.

            Tsubaki smacked her forehead loudly and Tsukushi felt even more puzzled. "Um, okay, what's going on?" 

            "I just came in here and I'm confused." Doumyouji explained. Shigeru slapped him hard on the back. He flinched slightly.

            "Hey 'Kasa, got to go!" Shigeru ran out of the room with as much speed as she could muster.

            "Now what were you saying about Lord Thomas?" Tsubaki changed the subject so smoothly that Tsukushi just gave up. Maybe it was one of those times she didn't want to know. 

            "Lord Thomas? Is he bothering you?" Doumyouji asked, looking up sharply. 

            "Well…kind of…" Tsukushi trailed off. Doumyouji stood up and started to crack his knuckles. 

            "I'll go take care of that." Doumyouji announced starting to leave the room.

            "Doumyouji! What are you going to do?" Tsukushi questioned in a demanding tone. Doumyouji turned to her.

            "I'm just going to make sure he knows who you belong to." Doumyouji's voice was rather serious. Tsukushi grabbed his arm with both her hands. 

            "Don't be stupid! You can't just go around beating people up! Maybe if I keep turning him down he'll go away." Tsukushi felt that they ought to solve this in a peaceful way. Doumyouji probably did not share her sentiments. 

            "Tsukushi…" Doumyouji trailed off hesitantly and started to walk away. Tsukushi tried to think of a good way to stop him from having a pointless fight with someone. Something came into her mind right then. Tsukushi jumped up and latched her mouth onto Doumyouji's ear. Just like the last time his whole body seized up. She let go and saw that Doumyouji's face was strangely red. 

            "You two…should go to your own room to do that!" Tsubaki giggled over in her chair. Tsukushi was about to break away when Doumyouji suddenly picked her up. 

            "Doumyouji what are you doing?" Tsukushi asked, as Doumyouji seemed to be walking very fast towards his destination. "Doumyouji!" Suddenly she saw that they were in her room. He laid her out on the bed and began to kiss her.

            Tsukushi's yells of protest and other things were muffled by his mouth. His hands slid her side and he didn't show any signs of letting up. Doumyouji began to kiss her neck, sending tingles down her spine. 

            "Hmm…Tsukasa…" Tsukushi froze when she realized that she had just called him by his first name, which she had never done before. Doumyouji froze and looked up at her face. 

            "Say that again." Doumyouji told her. 

            "Um, Tsukasa?" Tsukushi felt a little weird under his intense gaze. Tsukushi yelped in surprise when he began kissing her more and more, in some sort of frantic excitement. His hands started to go to the buttons on her dress and Tsukushi's eyes widened in surprise. "Doumyouji, wait!" Tsukushi switched back to his last name. He didn't show any signs of stopping. Tsukushi put her hands on his chest and pushed firmly but gently. 

            "What?" Doumyouji asked her. 

            "We really shouldn't…we aren't married or anything…" Tsukushi trailed off a little feeling sort of bad. After all, it was apparent what Doumyouji wanted to do but she wasn't so sure…

            "Rui and Shizuka aren't married…" Doumyouji got that seductive light in his eyes and he started to lean down to kiss her. Tsukushi put hand on his mouth, stopping him.

            "We aren't Shizuka and Rui." Tsukushi told him. Doumyouji sighed, rolling off of her. Tsukushi settled herself so that her head was lying on his chest. 

            "Next time, don't bite my ear like that…" Doumyouji told her almost a little grumpily. 

            "Well then don't try to get in some fight with someone just because of me." Tsukushi snapped back. Doumyouji made an irritated noise.

            "Don't make yourself sound like your nothing." Doumyouji told her. "That's not the way I see you." 

            "I don't want you to get into a fight like that though." Tsukushi explained. "If Lord Thomas was threatening me or was causing me harm then you could beat on him all you want." 

            "Hmm…I'll hold you to that." Doumyouji murmured. "You make it sound like I would lose in a fight with him though."

            "I know you wouldn't lose…" Tsukushi trailed off. "I just don't want to see you get hurt at all." Doumyouji pulled her closer to him. 

            "Then how do you think I feel?" Doumyouji asked her. Tsukushi just held onto him tightly.  

*                                              *                                              *

            Most of the time, the group didn't really have dinner together. But tonight, Lord Heyatsu invited them all to dine with him so that he could get to know Tsubaki's companions. Naturally none of them wanted to go but slowly one by one they all decided to. Shigeru went because she didn't want to leave Tsubaki alone with the lord, Soujirou bet that Akira would go and since Soujirou never lost a bet somehow convinced Akira to go, Doumyouji and Tsukushi decided they would keep the others company, and Shizuka and Rui took a small time out from whatever it is they usually did to come eat dinner with them as well. 

            "Why is Rui stealing apples?" Tsukushi asked Shizuka who was sitting next to her. The girls were sitting on opposite sides of the men. Shizuka giggled slightly. 

            "No reason." Shizuka's smile said otherwise however. Shizuka grabbed an apple from the bowl in front of her and bite into it, shooting Rui a look. He smiled back at her. Tsukushi wondered if those two ever thought about anything else. Doumyouji was eating a lemon, piece by piece and Tsukushi wondered if he actually liked lemons or he was trying to not punch Lord Heyatsu in the face. He certainly would if Lord Heyatsu looked at _her_ like that. 

            "So, Doumyouji, tell me have you been well?" Lord Heyatsu was rather ugly and Tsukushi felt very sorry of Tsubaki. The whole group seemed to emanate a hate for him as he spoke. 

            "Yes." Doumyouji said quickly and Tsukushi felt as though there was probably a string of names that were not being said. 

            "Psssttt…Akira…" Soujirou couldn't get the longhaired boy's attention and threw a grape at him. 

            "Soujirou!" Akira looked slightly pissed and through food right back at him, it missed however and hit Tsukushi. Tsukushi's eyebrow twitched before she threw the nearest object, an apple from the fruit bowl in front of her at Soujirou. Lord Heyatsu was looking at them apprehensively.

            "I do not think I know all of you." Lord Heyatsu said slowly. "Lady Tsubaki, my dear, why don't you introduce me?" Shigeru looked like she was ready to commit a violent crime. 

            "Lord Heyatsu, these are all my friends. All my friends, this is Lord Heyatsu." Tsubaki said through clenched teeth. Tsukushi felt sure that at any moment a brawl might start and she knew whom everyone would immediately leap on. Other than Shizuka and Rui who were far too busy watching each other eat to pay much attention to anything else.  

            "Oh Lady Tsubaki, you do make wonderful jokes. Now please introduce me to all your friends." Lord Heyatsu's face moved into an ugly grin. Shigeru, who had been eating something, was now twisting it into a pulp in an attempt to keep herself calm. Tsukushi could almost hear Tsubaki's teeth grating together.

            "The Lady Shigeru, the Lord Soujirou, the Princess Shizuka, Tsukushi, Lord Doumyouji, Rui, and Lord Akira." Tsubaki pointed to each one in turn. "Happy?" Akira and Soujirou's food war had begun to escalate although they were keeping wonderful aim until Soujirou dodged. Food got on the Lord Heyatsu and he looked none too pleased. All the others started laughing however, breaking the slight tension. 

            "Excuse me…" A servant came in bowing at them. "The Lady Tsukushi is needed." Tsukushi looked up. 

            "I'm not a lady!" Tsukushi insisted. "Why am I needed?"

            "I'm sorry, I wasn't told why. A young man asks if he could have a word with you." The servant explained. Tsukushi blinked and looked around. Doumyouji started to get up. 

            "Tell this young man, I'd like to have a word with him." Doumyouji pushed his chair in. Tsukushi stood up immediately.

            "Doumyouji, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Tsukushi assured him. "I'll be right back okay?" 

            "I don't know…" Doumyouji trailed off. "Let me come with you." 

            "Tsukasa…" Tsukushi dared to use his first name once more. "I can take care of it." Doumyouji sat down looking as though he wanted to go with her no matter she said. Tsukushi followed the servant into a different room. Surprisingly though, no lights were on and it was completely dark. 

            Tsukushi looked around quizzically. Maybe the servant had accidentally gone to the wrong room. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, covering her mouth. She struggled frantically with them. Tsukushi felt like she was winning till something hit her sharply over the head.

            _No…I can't…pass out…now…_

            That was all she thought before the darkness took over and she drifted away. 

*                                              *                                              *

            AHHHHHHHH! What happened? Find out next time you silly! Everyone is a little queer, how come she can't be a little straight? I'm dumb she's a lesbian? I thought I had found the one! We were as good as married in my mind but married in my mind's no good! Dude, Teresa, have you been holding out on me or something? I found that song while listening to the Attack of Ertauq! (Remember when you first invented Ertauq? When he tied up Quatre and was crazy on the show for a few episodes?) Oh well here you go! (Get the cool…. get the cool shoeshine! Okay I'll stop.)  

            What just happened to Tsukushi? Has she been kidnapped? Is Junpei involved? Why do I hate Junpei so much? Why didn't Junpei die? Why did they try to beat on Doumyouji in the anime like that? Why did they think they could beat out his doomyness? Will I stop adding words like 'doomyness' to the spell check? Will that dinner be able to continue without anyone dying? Will Akira and Soujirou's food fight stop? Will they have a bet on the victor? Will Rui and Shizuka EVER stop thinking about sex? Will we find out what Shigeru was doing in Tsubaki's room? Will Doumyouji kill whoever kidnapped Tsukushi? Will they find her in time? In time for what? Will Kaede somehow be involved? Will something bad happen that I cannot somehow connect to Kaede? Will I go into detail about how I can prove Kaede was the only reason Doumyouji and Tsukushi did not end up having sex on the Canada trip? Will I ever get over the fact that they didn't? Will this have a point? Should it have a point? Will Tsubaki get out of her marriage with that ugly lord guy? Will Thomas stop macking on Tsukushi? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned!


	14. Okay, Rui Needs To Stop With The Plans

It's funny how I always say "Well after this next chapter I won't post for a few days…." **Ten minutes go by** "Damn my fans are so nice though waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  I hope you enjoy this chapter! I guess it's safe to say Caramel that I feel the love…wow…three times, I must be getting good at this writing thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango! Those who lay eyes on my pillowcase shall not live to tell about it! 

Warning: Cussing, kidnapping, and no…strangely no paper airplanes…

Boys Before…….The High Seas???

Chapter Fourteen

            "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Doumyouji punched a hole in Tsubaki's wall. The others did not bother to tell him to stop. Akira had accidentally gotten punched in an effort to get him to stop. Tsukushi was missing. That was all they knew. 

            "Tsukasa, please…I don't think that's helping." Tsubaki told her brother. Doumyouji irritably flopped down on the couch. He grasped the sides of his head with his hands in frustration. 

            "I have to do something! She could be hurt! She could be dead! Gods, if it's that…" Doumyouji shook his head. "I should have gone with her!"

            "She just disappeared." Shigeru contemplated. "I know she wouldn't run away so there's only one conclusion."

            "Kidnap." Rui stated. "I think I could name some people who were behind it." 

            "We shouldn't jump to conclusions but Kaede has been unusually quiet lately." Tsubaki spoke up. "I know if we accuse her, father will never believe us." 

            "Can we think of anyone else who might have done it? Or at the least could be involved?" Shizuka asked them, looking at them as if they held the answers.

            "What about…who was that again that Tsukushi was getting bothered by?" Tsubaki frowned slightly when she couldn't recall it. 

            "Lord Thomas?" Doumyouji suddenly got a whole new light in his eyes. "I'll kill him!" 

            "Tsukasa, we don't know if he's involved. Besides, do any of us even know where Tsukushi is? They probably have her hidden pretty well…" Shigeru chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "We should scour the whole castle!"

            "No. I think that whoever kidnapped her might be willing to kill her if he thinks he could be caught. We must not do anything that could attract attention." Rui told them all. "We might just have to wait to see if we can't get any clues on her whereabouts." 

            Doumyouji got up and walked out of the room without any warning. Tsubaki called after him but he didn't hear her. He walked purposefully to Tsukushi's room. Doumyouji walked through the door and almost half expected to see Tsukushi bounce up and greet him. She was there though. She was just gone. 

            He laid down on her bed, it smelled like her in his opinion though Tsukushi said she thought it smelled like him. He inhaled slowly a few times. Doumyouji knew that if anything happened to her, he would probably just lay down and die. After he killed whoever did it. Tsukushi with her bright smiles and sunny demeanor. Even when Tsukushi was angry or trying to be stubborn, she was the only thing that he wished to see. He remembered the way her face went red when he had gotten to close to her on the ship. How Tsukushi kissed him on the cheek at the ball. How she sounded the first time she admitted her true feelings for him. How he gladly would do anything to get her back. 

            Doumyouji felt so helpless. What was he supposed to do? How could he find her? 

            _"I'll be right back!" _

He groaned slightly at the pain in his chest. 

            _"I'll be right back!" _

            Why hadn't he insisted more? Doumyouji felt as though somehow, it was all his fault. Tsukushi was gone…

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi groaned as she opened her eyes. She should have known she'd wake up with a headache, just like the time that the Village Leaders had hit her over the head so long ago. She looked around the room. Tsukushi decided she was still in the castle. There was a small window to her right. She was completely tied up. Surprisingly she wasn't gagged though. 

            "HELP!" Tsukushi yelled as loud as she could. It hit her by the way the sound was going that no one could hear her. No one was coming either. Tsukushi wriggled her body over to the window. She could see the sea out there, and in front of her, parts of the castle that she recognized, she was high above everything. Tsukushi realized she was up in one of the towers. 

            Tsukushi's mind tried to rationalize ways to escape. The door on the opposite side of the room would have been optimal but probably impossible to get through. There was no handle on this side. She couldn't throw herself out the window, which would result in her death. She couldn't warn anyone else either. 

            "This sucks." Tsukushi said outloud. There was a few books on shelves but she decided that wasn't really any help at all. 

            "Oh my." Tsukushi looked up as someone entered the room. Not just anyone, but Lord Thomas himself. "You seem to be all tied up."

            "What the hell is going on?" Tsukushi wanted some answers and she was going to get them whether this guy liked it or not. 

            "That is truly no way to talk to one of your captors. I could kill you." Thomas seemed to be smirking at her and Tsukushi tried to wriggle free of her bonds. 

            "Well go ahead then." Tsukushi stuck out her chin defiantly. "And when Doumyouji kills you-"

            "Doumyouji will have no idea what happened. They're all still trying to puzzle it out. By the time they figure it all out, we'll be long gone." Thomas smiled at her. "We'll take you back to your village, you should like that."

            "Why?" Tsukushi asked him. 

            "That's what my employer wants me to do. She was very specific." Thomas replied. 

            "Kaede?" Tsukushi spoke the name with great suspicion.

            "I didn't see her." Thomas shrugged. "I hate to keep you tied up like that but since you decided all my earlier attempts, I decided you might try to escape or attack me. Both will get you nowhere." 

            "So your just gonna keep me up here?" Tsukushi asked. 

            "That is the plan. In three days we'll be leaving." Thomas told her. He leaned over her, grabbing her chin with one hand. He examined her. "You are very pretty…"

            Tsukushi spat in his face in retaliation. "Keep your hands off me." Tsukushi moved her head so that his hand wouldn't be touching her anymore.

            "Ha! You're so spirited! I like that." The look on Thomas' face did not make Tsukushi feel anymore comfortable. She waited in silence before he finally just left the room. 

            Tsukushi wriggled towards the window again and looked out. She wished she could yell loud enough so that she would be heard. 

            _Doumyouji, please come find me. I only have three days…_

*                                              *                                              *

            Doumyouji sighed as he trudged about the castle. It had been two days since Tsukushi had gone missing and he felt like a wreck. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He knocked right into a maid without seeing her at all. He turned absently to her.

            "Sorry." He muttered. The maid got up and brushed herself off. 

            "That's okay sire. You don't look very well, should I send for the doctor?" The maid inquired.

            "No." Doumyouji shook his head before going on. There was no way to find her. No way. They searched almost all of the castle grounds very secretively. Tsukushi didn't seem to be anywhere. 

            "Hey 'Kasa! Come here." Shigeru's head was sticking out of the door of Tsubaki's room. He didn't bother to tell her not to call him that. He went inside to see all the others. They all had assorted expressions of woe on their faces.

            "Doumyouji, we can't figure out what to do. You haven't been much of a help you know." Rui said in an accusing tone and Doumyouji blinked at him in confusion.

            "I've been helping…" Doumyouji defended himself.

            "If you call moping about like a little kid, helping!" Shigeru snapped at him. The others were all giving him the same look as if laying blame on him.

            "It's really your fault in the first place Doumyouji." Tsubaki told him. "You let her go and you were supposed to protect her." Doumyouji felt confused and his blood was beginning to boil slightly. 

            "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if Tsukushi didn't want you to find her!" Akira chimed in. Doumyouji felt his anger rise up. He was going to hurt someone if they didn't stop it.

            "Shut up!" Doumyouji yelled at them. They started to laugh at him, viciously.

            "Maybe Tsukushi eloped with Thomas. After all, who was more of a man?" Shigeru suggested in a cruel tone. Doumyouji clenched his fists before slamming one into the wall next to him. 

            "Stop…it…" Doumyouji trailed off, his brain was starting to cloud over as he started to see red in his vision. He was going berserk and he knew it.  

            "Tsukushi always was the harlot!" Shizuka made it sound like gossip. "Why she threw herself at Rui, didn't she?" Doumyouji couldn't take it anymore. He let go. He just let go of everything.

*                                              *                                              *

            Rui turned to see the growling Doumyouji with his blood shot eyes. Everyone turned to Rui with an alarmed expression. The reddish-haired boy through a piece of clothing at Doumyouji. A piece of Tsukushi's clothing. Doumyouji sniffed it hungrily in his animal-like state. He started to sniff the air around him and took off.

            "Was that smart?" Shigeru asked slowly.

            "Maybe we should follow him…" Akira suggested and they all got up, running after the half-berserker.

            "You always have the most interesting plans!" Shizuka told Rui as they ran. 

            "Well I knew it would work." Rui smiled a little. "Basic animal instincts." 

            "No one doubts that! Doumyouji is on an absolute rampage." Akira yelled. Doumyouji ahead of them bolted right into a lady without even stopping. Doumyouji seemed to be looking for the prize, fascinated with the scent that had been handed to him. 

            "We'll have to apologize about all those terrible things we said!" Tsubaki who was ahead of everyone shouted over her shoulder. "I hope he understands!" They winced as Doumyouji knocked over yet another person. The person standing next to them was staring appallingly. It was Lord Doumyouji himself. He began to chase after them all.

            "What's going on?" Lord Doumyouji called out. 

            "Doumyouji's berserk!" Soujirou replied. He cleared his throat, not slowing down at all, holding his hand out towards Akira who sullenly gave him money, while keeping pace.

            "So the plan now is to just follow him I suppose?" Shigeru asked Rui. 

            "He should lead us straight to her." Rui nodded.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi laid her head against the wall, trying to see if she could fall asleep. Tomorrow would be the third day and then she would be taken away. Doumyouji might even think her dead and then she wasn't sure what he'd do. 

            The guard at the door opened it up and Thomas came in, looking rather arrogant with a tray of food. Tsukushi tried to close her eyes and pretend she was asleep so he'd go away.

            "Wake up Tsukushi…" His irritating voice caused her to open her eyes. 

            "What do you want?" Tsukushi snapped at him. Her stomach seemed to be growling for the food on the tray. 

            "I've come with your meal and your being rude? Perhaps I'll come back when you're in a better temper." Thomas started to get up. Tsukushi made a small noise of protest that she hadn't meant to. "No?"

            "Just let me eat." Tsukushi said weakly. Thomas put the food in front of her and untied her hands. He drew his dagger and began almost to play with it. Tsukushi hungrily ate the cold food as if it were her last meal.

            "Tomorrow we are leaving." Thomas told her. Tsukushi finished off her food and drank the cold water in thirsty gulps. She did not answer him though. She wished he would go away. 

            A noise outside caused them both to look out the door. "AHHHH!" The guard screamed, pushing the door open in an attempt to get away from something. It was like an animal, howling as it got through the door. It accidentally pushed the door shut. The guard had fallen inside the door but Tsukushi could tell from the blood that he was dead. The growling continued as something stepped into the light of the one candle Thomas had brought in with him. 

            "Doumyouji!" Tsukushi exclaimed happily but then noticed his eyes, his red eyes and held her breath. Thomas brandished his dagger and stepped forward to challenge the half berserker. Doumyouji's attention turned to the man and did not hesitate to close a hand around Thomas' neck. He squeezed so hard that above and below the squeezing mark seemed to explode from the pressure. Doumyouji dropped the body with haste and heard as she scuffled slightly in the room.

            Doumyouji crawled towards her much like an animal would if stalking its prey. Tsukushi hoped he did not kill her. Doumyouji would never be able to take it if he did. He pounced on her. She tried to wriggle free of her bonds but it didn't work at all. Doumyouji had her trapped. 

            He found the mark on her neck very interesting. He ran his tongue over it a few times. Tsukushi prayed that someone would help her. Doumyouji began to tear at her clothes and the ropes that tied her down. He kissed her, bruising her lips once more with his harshness. Tsukushi began to cry. She wanted him to stop it. He wouldn't though, not as he was. A tearing noise announced that he had just ripped through rope and several layers of cloth. 

            Tsukushi felt her limbs go free but knew there was no way to escape Doumyouji now. He had her all pinned down as he tried to get his own clothing off. Tsukushi cried out as he went for her underwear. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "Okay so the one guard is inside the room and he had the key?" Tsubaki asked the others in an incredulous tone. 

            "Well, I didn't know that would happen!" Rui defended himself. 

            "No one is blaming you dearest." Shizuka patted his hand comfortingly. Lord Doumyouji began to search his pockets.

            "I know I have it some place…" Lord Doumyouji reached into his breast pocket. "Ah yes!"

            "What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

            "A master key!" Lord Doumyouji held up the small piece of metal just as they heard a cry in the other room. 

            "Hurry up sir!" Shigeru yelled frantically and Lord Doumyouji ran towards the door as fast as he could.

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi knew it was about to happen. Doumyouji had successfully torn his clothing off. He was going to force her into something and not even know it. His animal-like mind driving him didn't understand her tears at all. The door burst open and several people came running in. 

            "Do something!" One yelled to the other. Tsukushi tried to make out whose voice it was but wasn't sure. Another one took the tray that her dinner had come on and bashed Doumyouji over the head. He fell over on top of her. Tsukushi could have almost laughed. She wriggled carefully away from him even though she shouldn't be taking the chance. She curled up into a small ball, she wasn't wearing anything but shredded clothing.

            "I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki threw her arms around Tsukushi. "It was the only way to find you!" A heavy coat dropped down on Tsukushi. She looked up and almost thought it was Doumyouji for a second. Then she realized that it was Doumyouji's father. 

            "You provoked Tsukasa into going berserk?" Lord Doumyouji asked the others. They all nodded sheepishly. "That was just about the stupidest thing you could have done."

            "Well we couldn't think of anything better to do." Shigeru defended them. 

            "Stupid…but it did work. Just don't try it again!" Lord Doumyouji scolded them. "Are you alright?" His kindly voice asked Tsukushi, kneeling next to her. Tsukushi wrapped the coat around herself. 

            "I-I'm fine…" Tsukushi said still shaken by what almost occurred. 

            "Good." Lord Doumyouji got up. "Let's find a servant to come. We better not move Tsukasa for a while. We need blankets up here. I should stay up here for when he wakes up, you all need to go to bed." 

            "I want to stay." Tsukushi spoke up. "You can go to bed sir." Lord Doumyouji looked at her in surprise.

            "Are you sure?" Lord Doumyouji asked her. 

            "Yes. Just send some blankets please." Tsukushi couldn't explain why she wanted to be there when Doumyouji woke up but she did all the same. Lord Doumyouji nodded his head in understanding and all the others left. Tsubaki apologized again and told her to tell Tsukasa that they hadn't meant what they said. Tsukushi blinked at them wondering what Tsubaki was talking about. 

            Blankets came up and Tsukushi carefully wrapped them around Doumyouji so he wouldn't get cold. He wasn't wearing much. Tsukushi rolled herself in a blanket and laid down next to Doumyouji. Everything would be better in the morning. Tsukushi fell asleep, not realizing how tired she was. 

*                                              *                                              *

            NO MORE! Why do I always have to yell? Yeah weird chapter to write. **Scratches her head** Oh well um, please review. Not that I really have to ask 'cause you guys do such a great job of it already.

            Will Rui stop coming up with plans? Will Lord Doumyouji make it a law that your no longer allowed to provoke Doumyouji into going berserk because it ends very badly? Will Tsukushi wake up and something else will be wrong? Will we learn more about the kidnapping? Will Kaede be involved? Will Kaede die the same slightly gory death that Thomas died? Was everyone glad that he died? Will Akira and Soujirou have a bet about the kidnapping? Will Rui and Shizuka disappear for a few chapters so that they can have uninterrupted sex? Will Sakurako and Kazuya ever show up again? Will the plans that were forgotten in the confusion re-surface? Will the plans work out to their full doomyness? Will I go to bed now that it's midnight and I have school tomorrow? Will Doumyouji and Tsukushi's life be more important then my own? Will I be able to prove that? (Get working on those charts Teresa!) Will everything work out? Will everyone help out poor Lord Doumyouji? Will someone hook him up with a lawyer? Not to mention Makiko! Stay tuned.

By the way, the whole time I wrote this chapter, I listened to the sad piano song that plays whenever anything has gone wrong in the Hana Yori Dango universe. (So kind of Kaede's theme. ^_^!)  ^_^.----- IT"S NURIKO!!! 


	15. FORESHADOWING!

Well here we go again into the darkness. Or something. So let's all cross our fingers and hope this chapter is a good one. Or else I'll cry for writing a shitty chapter. Ja!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

Warning: Language! Um shit…(Don't write warnings before you write chapters!) 

Boys Before……….The High Seas???

Chapter Fifteen

            Tsukushi opened her eyes and almost thought for a second that she hadn't been saved the night before. She looked around. Doumyouji was snoring away, Thomas' corpse was still lying there along with the guards. Tsukushi realized she wouldn't be able to say he didn't kill anyone this time. Somehow she didn't think he'd be too upset.

            "Tsukushi…" Tsukushi's head whipped around to Doumyouji as opened his eyes slowly. "We found you?" Doumyouji sat up immediately and pulled her into a hug. Tsukushi winced slightly as she remembered last night. She backed away from him a little. "What happened?" Tsukushi had her face turned away. 

            "Well you killed two people…" Tsukushi finally got out. Doumyouji took hold of her chin and gently turned her head so she was facing him. 

            "I don't really care. Did I…Did I do anything to you?" Doumyouji asked her slowly. "Why do you have my father's coat on?" Doumyouji asked in sudden recognition.

            "He gave it to me." Tsukushi answered swallowing to keep her throat from going to dry. 

            "Tsukushi, did I do anything to you?" Doumyouji repeated his earlier question.

            "Almost…" Tsukushi's voice cracked. Doumyouji looked away in shame at the dead body of Thomas. 

            "I'm so sorry…" Doumyouji apologized. "I-I wish I was more in control…" Tsukushi shook her head; after all it wasn't really his fault was it?

            "It's okay, I know…Tsubaki had a message for you." Tsukushi told him. Doumyouji put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. 

            "That can wait." Doumyouji's voice was soothing as he stroked her hair. "I'm so relieved we found you…" Tsukushi laid her head against his chest. Doumyouji was so warm and his smell made her kind of sleepy.

            "I didn't think you guys were coming…" Tsukushi admitted, a couple of tears glistening in her eyes. "It took so long…"

            "We didn't know where to look for you…if the others hadn't said those things…" Doumyouji trailed off. 

            "That's what the message was. They didn't mean those things. Apparently it was some sort of plan that they devised." Tsukushi explained. Doumyouji's grip on her tightened.

            "I could have ended up…" Doumyouji was shaking slightly.

            "You didn't though. That's the important thing." Tsukushi smiled up at him. He pulled her up into a very soft and gentle kiss, as if wary of her bruised lips. They were like that for a while, just trying to comfort the other.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Okay and I have the crates!" Tsubaki checked off on a list. "So now, I guess we have to pick a day when almost everyone will be busy."

            "I know!" Shigeru jumped up in excitement. It seemed to Tsukushi that Shigeru and Tsubaki had forgotten about how they were supposed to stay away from each other. Not that any of those things really mattered to them.

            "When?" Akira asked.

            "Tsubaki's wedding! It's in two days!" Shigeru announced. "It would be the perfect day."

            "Wait! Are you saying we have to get those crates around _and_…" Soujirou suddenly shut his mouth as if he was going to say something that was a secret.

            "What?" Tsubaki gave him a questioning look.

            "Erm, nothing." Soujirou shook his head. 

            "I hope this all works out…" Tsukushi laughed a little. "I mean if the crates are going to-"

            "It's more surprising this way!" Shigeru insisted. "Just believe in the amazing plans of Tsubaki." 

            "They aren't that amazing. I wish I could come with the rest of you." Tsubaki looked downcast. Tsukushi and Doumyouji looked at each other, trying not to make some sort of face. "It's all for the best I suppose."

            "Hey, you know what would cheer everyone up?" Akira got out a bottle of wine from under the couch. Everyone stared at him as no one had known there was wine under the couch.

            "Where did that come from?" Tsukushi asked in wonder.

            "I have a few bottles hidden in places…for moments kind of like these." Akira explained.

            "Ha! Pay up Doumyouji!" Soujirou held out a hand. Everyone stared in disbelief as Doumyouji handed money to Soujirou, grumbling slightly.

            "Not you too!" Tsukushi groaned. 

            "It was just a joke! I didn't think he'd actually win!" Doumyouji defended himself.

            "That's what I always think." Akira told them all dryly. 

            "As long as it doesn't become a habit…" Tsukushi shook her head. "Boys are so strange…"

            "I know!" Shigeru agreed. "That's what I've been saying all these years…" 

            "Not half as bad as girls." Doumyouji muttered under his breath.

*                                              *                                              *  
  


            "What are we doing Sakurako?" Kazuya asked the pretty girl who was kneeling beside him in the bushes. 

            "What do you mean what are we doing? I didn't invite you to come along you know." Sakurako sniffed at him. "Besides, shouldn't you be on the ship?"

            "Well, I didn't want you to get into any trouble or anything…" Kazuya's face went a little red. "I mean…um…wait…"

            "Shhhh!  You get me caught and I'll be really mad." Sakurako hushed him up. He nodded eagerly. Sakurako ran out towards a small window. Kazuya came right after her. Sakurako reached up and knocked on the window three times.

            "Sakurako?" Tsukushi's head popped out of the window. "What's Kazuya doing?"

            "Following me. Now what did you need to talk to me for?" Sakurako's eyes darted around nervously.

            "Oh! Here's your dress, Shizuka got it specially made. Now you have to come here at noon. The wedding is at one." Tsukushi informed her. "I told you the other things right?"

            "Yep." Sakurako nodded her head. 

            "Good, so I will see you tomorrow, I think." Tsukushi blinked her eyes. "Make sure Kazuya doesn't get you two questioned on the way to the ship." Tsukushi shut the window and Sakurako started to go back towards the ship.

            Behind her Kazuya tripped over a rock, tumbled a few times before coming to a stop, flat on his face. Sakurako rolled her eyes. Trust Kazuya to do something like that. 

            "Sakurako…" Kazuya's voice hinted at a whine. Sakurako sighed before going and helping the boy back up onto his feet. "Thanks a lot! Here I was trying to make sure you got back to the ship safe and I fall over my own feet." Kazuya hung his head. "I'm a failure." Sakurako smiled at him. In spite of many faults, Kazuya was always kind and barely ever thought of himself. 

            Sakurako bravely pecked him on the cheek. "Looks like I have to protect you, silly boy." Sakurako grinned before strutting away. Kazuya started to run after her.

            "Hey! Wait! What does that mean?" Kazuya asked, chasing after her. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "STOP THAT RACKET!" Kaede roared at a small group of musicians who were playing. Lord Doumyouji could tell his wife was in a very bad mood. Though why he could only guess. 

            "Kaede, is something wrong?" Lord Doumyouji asked her.

            "No, of course not, I just couldn't stand those musicians for another moment!" Kaede laughed slightly. "How could anything be wrong with my daughter's wedding being tomorrow?"

            "You just seem a little tense…" Lord Doumyouji commented. 

            "I suspect that the children are up to something." Kaede finally pronounced. "Maybe we should have them detained during the wedding."

            "That's a little unnecessary don't you think?" Lord Doumyouji smiled humorously at her. "Perhaps you are just overly suspicious."

            "You don't think their up to something? Do you see how they keep running about the castle, as if making preparations?" Kaede questioned. "I don't trust that peasant-"

            "You will not speak ill of that girl in my presence. She's a very fine young lady and I won't have it!" Lord Doumyouji gripped his armrests. He could feel his blood singing to him. He knew he shouldn't answer. 

            "Hmph!" Kaede made an indignant noise. She turned on a servant. "Bring me more wine!" She ordered. 

            _I hope they are up to something. _Lord Doumyouji thought to himself. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Shizuka slid her hand, though only her fingertips were really touching, down Rui's chest. 

            "I have an apple." Rui said with his eyes closed. 

            "Your so tired though…" Shizuka pressed a hand up against his cheek. "Surely…"

            "Who knows how many more times we'll have?" Rui asked her, opening his eyes. "Soon Tsubaki will be married and it's only a matter of time before you'll be forced to go to your own wedding." 

            "I know…but if we can save Tsubaki…" Shizuka trailed off. "Who knows? Maybe we can be saved to. I won't just give up though." 

            "Nor will I." Rui closed his eyes, pulling her against him. "Nor will I…"

*                                              *                                              *

            Okay, I know, I know, not a lot of stuff even happened in this chapter! But there's a reason for everything! Maybe perhaps not a lot happened in this chapter because everyone is waiting for the next one??? Much like the eighth book of Wheel of Time. Rand falls in some mud and cries, that's about it. Everyone was waiting for the ninth book! It was brilliant! Now, anyway back on to this stuff…I fear the next chapter…oh well…

            Will all the plans that have been so carefully put together, work out? Will we find out about those crates? Will we have one scene with Rui and Shizuka by themselves, not on the verge of having sex? Will Kaede stop being such a bitch? Will Lord Doumyouji ever stop being the cool parent? Will Tsubaki be surprised when there's a plan to get her out of a wedding? Will Rui and Shizuka be surprised? Or will they start promptly making out? Will someone explain those apples? Will Teresa die laughing about the apples? (Not to mention that lemon…) Will I finish the next chapter before I have to go to bed? Will we all cheer by the end of the next chapter? Will Sakurako stop teasing Kazuya? Will Kazuya get his girl? Will he ever stop being so damn dopily cute? Will you laugh your ass off during the next chapter? Will these questions just keep going and going? Not to mention Makiko! Toodles, baby! 


	16. Those Plans Rocked

Let's give it up folks for the fastest written story ever! Just kidding. So yeah, this took some time and yeah, it's great. Sheesh. What I'm really meaning to say is sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. I mean, it's a wonderful story. I'm not just saying that cause it's mine, I truly do like this story. Ah well, all good things must come to an end. 

Thank You's: Ah, who to thank? Who to thank? I guess obviously Teresa. I mean HELLO! Without her, I would have never known about the wonderful world of Hana Yori Dango in the first place! Let alone been able to write this story! Plus all the wonderful Teresa insight. Oh and the picture! WONDERFUL!!! Also Madeleine who believe it or not helped me out with this story, while I was telling it to her. See when I was, the wonderful joke that everyone seems to love (i.e. Basic Animal Instincts) came into my head. I tried it out on her first and she loved it! Then there's also little things like my airbed to thank for without it, my back may have never recovered from strenuous days of being hunched over my computer typing like a madwoman. (I swear I went like writer-berserk.) Which of course caused me to come up with a parody for Cake's _Going The Distance_. Ahem! 

The moon has gone down 

And the sun has gone up,

And long ago Teresa finished being up,

But I'm striving and writing,

And hugging my knees,

Having to get Doumyouji with Tsukushi! 

TADA! I know I am so masterful at song parodies sometimes. Like when I sat there making up alternate Hana Yori Dango versions of Disney songs like "Kiss The Doomy" and all that holo-polo. By the way for anyone that wants to know about why he's called Doomy to me and Teresa, here's the story: I started to watch episodes of Hana Yori Dango after Teresa went to bed one night. My computer couldn't process the sound so I had none. I was reading the subtitles like a good little girl but I couldn't figure out how to say Doumyouji so I just kept reading it as "Doomy." In the morning when I was going on and on about how much I loved Hana Yori Dango to Teresa, I kept mentioning Doomy. Teresa gave me a strange look and said, "You mean, Doumyouji?" But the nickname stuck none the less. I also have to thank the Hana Yori Dango art book because of the little chibi Hana Yori Dango cast in sailor suits seemed to be a sign that I had to write the pirate story. A sign from DOOMY! Sorry. I'd like to thank all the fans! Tenshineko (Luv' ya! ~_^), Fresh 8, Sam, Sushifishie, Agent MarbleEyes (Who's having an epileptic seizure as we speak), Zackire,  SY, Winnie, askformore, Dinette, Chris, natsu no yuki, Slyver Angel, caramel (Never fails to review!), DuB, Ruth, selene947, Mitchy, jk, Lizzy (Update please ~_^), piglet, NeRd, yume, Drina (You update too!), Joanna, Zeia, jjj, chalce, Bara, curdled milk (you also must update), Kithkin, baby pookie, Tsuki1, G.L., lavender, Cathryn, Stiggy 1412, Sirsta, Lly, Kyaa Kyaff, Sheila piglet, Emily, Stacy, Lan-chan, Mizu-chan (Love The Lottery by the way.), Samantha, doujin, and of course how could I not thank Yih? She makes me laugh. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my beloved pillowcase! (WAHHHHHH!!!!)

Warning: Okay just as a warning, I almost peed my pants while merely thinking about some of the nefarious going ons in this chapter. Cussing, plans, and other interesting things…

Boys Before……….The High Seas??? (The grammar check will give me no rest about that title.) 

Chapter Sixteen 

            Sakurako gulped a little. She was a little nervous and understandably so. After all, not many times in the past few years had she worn a dress. Plus she had never worn one cut the way this one was. Her shoulders were bared and skirt had slits on the sides, going up her legs a little.

            _Could this dress be cut any lower?_ Sakurako tried not to start giggling when Kazuya had gotten that nosebleed as she stepped out of her room with it on. Even if it was for the good of someone else, Sakurako wished she could wear an actual dress and not just part of one.

            She opened her fan up, lightly fanning herself as to appear just like any other noble lady. Tsukushi passed her, but gave no sign that she knew her. Sakurako spotted her target. It was sad, Tsubaki was such a pretty woman and her husband was ugly. Sakurako sighed before swaying her hips as much as she dared to, bumping into the man.

            "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Sakurako tried to make herself sound slightly idiotic. Lord Heyatsu looked down at her and then kept looking down. Sakurako would have given anything if she could have taken that fan and broken it over his head. 

            "No problem dear lady." Lord Heyatsu told her. Sakurako made her eyes as wide as she could get them to go and smiled.

            "I seem to be so terribly lost!" Sakurako went for a dismayed tone. 

            "Where are you trying to go?" Lord Heyatsu asked, leering at her. "I could get you there..." One of his hands slid down her arms. _Ew, this is just gross._

            "The library on the east wing. Do you know where that is?" Sakurako kept her innocent stupidity going even though part of her was saying to punch the guy in the stomach. 

            "Of course, I know this castle very well. Shall I escort you?" Lord Heyatsu raised his eyebrows.

            _Do not hit him! Do not hit him! Think happy thoughts! Think about how you're all sailing off! Think about Kazuya! _

            "Could you? That would be ever so wonderful." Sakurako batted her eyelashes at him. "You are such a gentleman, Lord…?"

            "Lord Heyatsu…" Lord Heyatsu told her. 

            "Thank you so much, Lord Heyatsu." Sakurako took his offered arm and walked with him, smiling like a true brainless nitwit. Through the whole walk she had to keep making excuses to fidget slightly because his hands kept trying to go places that they were not welcome at all. The got to the doors, which one was open. 

            "Lady, I must leave you now." Lord Heyatsu was bending over her. Sakurako tried to keep from grimacing, this guy wanted to kiss her? Sakurako moved forward almost as if coming to greet the kiss.

            "Yeah, you do don't you?" Sakurako pushed him into the room, which she knew was empty because of some weird plan that Tsukushi had made up to keep it that way. Something about it crawling with ants. The door closed on the man. Kazuya turned the key on it.

            "That guy was going to kiss you!" Kazuya said in alarm. 

            "Don't be jealous of that guy Kazuya. Besides," Sakurako looked out a window. "I'd say it's about one o' clock. We need to get to Rui and Shizuka!" 

            "AHHH!" Kazuya jumped. "That's right!" The pair ran off towards their next destination.

*                                              *                                              *

            "I-I don't know." Akira shook his head. "This plan…" Him and Soujirou were right behind the building, being blocked from the view of the wedding guests.

            "It's for Tsubaki." Soujirou said bravely. 

            "Yeah, but still…" Akira trailed off. "I'm not sure I can go through with it."

            "That's what I thought." Soujirou started to unbutton his shirt. 

            "What does that mean?" Akira asked suspiciously.

            "I knew you weren't brave enough to do it." Soujirou affirmed. 

            "What? Of course I'm brave enough!" Akira protested.

            "Really? Well I bet you ten gold coins that you don't go through with it." Soujirou replied slyly. 

            "Your on!" Akira began to take off his shirt. "This time I am going to win!"

*                                              *                                              *

            Sakurako was running around, being frantically tailed by Kazuya. They had to find Shizuka and Rui before they came down for the wedding. Luckily as if some answer to their prayers, they ran straight into the couple. Everyone ended up falling down but it was well worth it.

            "Shizuka? Rui?" Sakurako questioned them.

            "Yeah?" Rui asked, rubbing his bottom. 

            "You have to come with us." Sakurako told the couple. 

            "Why?" Shizuka questioned, while Rui helped her to her feet.

            "We don't have time to explain right now!" Kazuya waved his arms frantically. "We'll never make it at this rate!"

            "Okay well then let's go." Rui looked a little bewildered but was obviously going with it for lack of anything else to do. "Although I kind of did want to see our "distraction" go through."

            "It would have been hilarious." Shizuka rushed after them agreeing. Sakurako got into Tsubaki's room where Doumyouji and Tsukushi were waiting. 

            "I guess that means we need to get down to the wedding!" Tsukushi sprang up, dragging Doumyouji after her. 

            "Dare I ask?" Shizuka raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

            "No, but you should get into this crate." Sakurako informed them. "Both of you."

            "What's the other one for?" Rui asked. 

            "I've got to go take care of it." Kazuya grabbed it before, running out the door with it. 

            "This is exciting though…" Shizuka grinned mischievously. "Trapped in a crate together…" Rui returned the look. 

            "Just get in there!" Sakurako insisted. The two climbed in together before Sakurako put the lid on. "You guys can still breath and everything?" No answer but there was a whole lot of rustling going on. 

            A few moments later, Kazuya came back. "Let's get these two moving or we'll never beat the others down to the docks!" 

            "Good idea." The pair picked up the box, which wasn't very easy. "You do have that wagon ready right?" Sakurako asked as they were trying to get down a flight of stairs.

            "Yep!" Kazuya answered. Sakurako sighed, this was a whole lot of trouble to be going through but it would be worth it if the plan seemed to work out okay. Kazuya had gotten a wagon ready because the pair was just too heavy to carry around. They finally got the box out of the castle and on the cart. 

            "Will we make it?" Sakurako seemed to being asking herself that question. Kazuya grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

            "Of course we will!" Kazuya gave the reins a crack and the horses set off.  

*                                              *                                              *

            Tsukushi and Doumyouji tried to take their seats calmly, not positive on everything that was going to happen. Tsubaki was waiting on the alter and apparently been waiting for about ten minutes now. Kaede looked murderous and Tsukushi hoped that if for some reason the plans didn't work out, Kaede wouldn't try to kill her. 

            That's when it happened. 

            At first, Tsukushi had no idea what she was seeing until Doumyouji focused on it and covered her eyes up with his hand. She gasped though, she had seen all the same. She started laughing loudly. She knew exactly what she had just witnessed.

            Two boys with absolutely no clothes, running through the aisles. Except they weren't just any two boys. They were Akira and Soujirou. Tsukushi felt Doumyouji's hand drop and saw that Shigeru, from absolutely nowhere, dressed fully in her pirate clothes, had sprung out of the crowd. Shigeru lifted up a surprised Tsubaki, slinging the dark-haired woman over her shoulders. Doumyouji and Tsukushi started to go after them. Tsubaki did something unexpected however.

            She threw her veil at Tsukushi, who caught it perfectly. 

            "Take it! You'll need it!" Tsubaki yelled as Shigeru disappeared around the corner. 

            "W-what?" Tsukushi called after them in confusion. She saw that Doumyouji was looking at her rather strangely. 

            "You know, we still have some time…" Doumyouji began. 

            "Right now?" Tsukushi's eyes were as wide as they could go. Doumyouji took the veil from her and put it over her head. 

            "Right now." Doumyouji rushed her over to the alter where the man who was supposed to wed Tsubaki and Lord Heyatsu was standing. "Come on man! We want to get married!" Doumyouji commanded. The guests were still staring with dropped jaws at the two naked boys.

            "Um, sure…Doumyouji Tsukasa, do you-" The man was cut off by a very impatient Doumyouji.

            "Yes! Hurry!" Doumyouji answered quickly.

            "Do you, um…miss…take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The man asked her, looking relieved to get a whole sentence out.

            "I do." Tsukushi said, looking Doumyouji right in the eye. So maybe it wasn't her idea of the wedding she wanted to have. This worked though. 

            "Have you rings?" The man asked them. Doumyouji looked irritated before taking two flowers that were growing on the trellis. 

            "These are our rings." Doumyouji handed her a flower. Tsukushi couldn't help but think that a flower was far more significant at the moment then a ring. 

            "I now pronounce you man and wife." The man finished. "You may kiss the bride." Doumyouji practically jumped on her. Tsukushi didn't care though. The feelings rushing around her were too much. Doumyouji suddenly slung her over his shoulder, much like Shigeru had done to Tsubaki. 

            "Hey! Stop manhandling me!" Tsukushi yelled, causing some of the wedding guests to look back at them. 

            "What are you two doing?" Kaede asked them fiercely. Doumyouji just ran though. 

            "Be back soon!" Doumyouji called over his shoulder. "And you know what? I like manhandling you sometimes!" Doumyouji started to laugh. Tsukushi gave up fighting it and settled happily along for the ride. Four horses were waiting for them. Soujirou and Akira were already on theirs, with clothes on.

            "Don't even say anything!" Akira told the two as they climbed onto horses. "Wait a second!" Akira's face was being with triumph.

            "What?" Soujirou asked as they started to gallop the horses towards the harbor.

            "I WON!" Akira announced. "I won the bet!" 

            "Looks like there's a first time for everything." Tsukushi muttered. They pulled up on their horses at the dock. Kazuya and Sakurako were waiting for them on the gangplank. As soon as the four had run up it, Doumyouji looked around.

            "Where's Rui and Shizuka?" Doumyouji asked. Kazuya pointed at the big building that Tsukushi saw two ropes were tied to. The roped were also tied to the Fury's mast and the Hana's mast. Shizuka and Rui were busily untying the Fury's rope first. Tsukushi saw guards coming down the hill towards the two ships and gulped. 

            Rui and Shizuka got the Fury's rope undone and then went for the Hana's. The guards were getting closer. Kazuya and Sakurako pushed the gangplank out off the boat and started to pull up the anchor. Soujirou and Akira helped them. Tsukushi's eyes widened as Shizuka held onto Rui and Rui jumped from way up on the building, the rope swinging with two people at them. 

            The ship started to sail away and so did the Fury. Tsukushi ran over and waved to Tsubaki and Shigeru on the other ship. Tsubaki and Shigeru were holding each other's hands excitedly and waving at Tsukushi with the other. Tsukushi realized something right then and wondered why she held failed to realize it before.

            _"If my parents knew who I wanted to marry, they would lock me up in a tower!" Tsubaki joked. _

"She couldn't have meant…" Tsukushi trailed off. 

            "What's with that veil?" Sakurako asked Tsukushi. Tsukushi realized she was still wearing her wedding veil. 

            "Well I got married." Tsukushi told them bluntly. Sakurako just shrugged.

            "I figured something like that happened." Sakurako sighed. 

            "Next time you can't send Sakurako to do something like that! That guy almost kissed her!" Kazuya protested, putting an arm around Sakurako's shoulders. 

            "You two are…?" Tsukushi trailed off in surprise. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "They're getting away!" Kaede told her husband angrily as she watched the two ships sail off from a balcony.

            "Hmm…you don't say?" Lord Doumyouji stretched out on the chair he was sitting on. "Miss, do you think you could get me some of that raspberry lemonade they were making earlier?" He asked the servant. The servant nodded before walking off.

            "Tsubaki and Tsukasa have just defied us!" Kaede stated indignantly as Lord Doumyouji got his lemonade.

            "Oh well that's just the way it goes." Lord Doumyouji shrugged before sipping on his raspberry lemonade. "This is excellent Kaede, you should have some." Kaede clenched her teeth before stomping off. 

*                                              *                                              *

            "It's great to be out on sea again." Tsukushi leaned out over the rail a little. Doumyouji put his arms around her. They had been at sea for about two hours now, land shrinking further and further from sight. Kazuya and Sakurako were busy manning the ship, Akira and Soujirou were playing cards, and Shizuka and Rui were making themselves comfortable in the lookout post. 

            "Now I'm going to take you all over the world." Doumyouji whispered to her. "Of course, we'll have to stop by your village, we're still pirates you know?"

            "We can pick up Yuuki! Oh she'll love it! Although she'll be scared at first because everyone thinks you guys eat those girls…" Tsukushi giggled at the thought. 

            "They think what?" Doumyouji asked in confusion. 

            "Never mind." Tsukushi shook her head. 

            "Tsukushi?" Doumyouji said her name questioningly.

            "What?" Tsukushi snuggled further into his arms.

            "Do you know why the ship is named the Hana?" Doumyouji asked her. Tsukushi shook her head before a thought popped into her head.

            "Don't tell me _you_ named the ship!" Tsukushi exclaimed. 

            "It was a promise that I'd come back and visit someone someday." Doumyouji told her. "Although, you can bet I got no end of it from Akira and Soujirou." Tsukushi felt her breath catch, out here on the wild seas with Doumyouji, it seemed as though all her dreams came true.

            "May it never be said that you can't keep your promises…" Tsukushi joked. Doumyouji pulled her even closer to him, kissing her sweetly. 

            "You know…we are married now…" Doumyouji's face went a little red at his own words. Tsukushi smiled mischievously. 

            "I guess that would make it pretty proper…" Tsukushi's face was also a little red. Doumyouji picked up and carried her off to her room.

*                                              *                                              *

            THE END! Omigod, that was great! Here's an Akugi!

            (Doumyouji and Tsukushi kiss.)

            Soujirou: Stepping Out fuutsuu no nichiyoubi no-

            (Akira hits him)

            I was really tempted to write the ending like that…so tempted. HERE'S THE LAST QUESTIONS!!!

            Will everyone live happily ever after? Will Lord Doumyouji bask in his triumph of pissing Kaede off? Will Sakurako and Kazuya end up getting married? Will they ever not some how make fun of Akira and Soujirou's streaking episode? Will Rui and Shizuka be the worst lookouts ever because they have constant sex in the lookout post? Will anyone care? Will they see the Fury again? Is Tsukushi still captain? Will we find out what Tsukushi figured out about Tsubaki? Or will it merely only be hinted at because I'm pretty evil? Will they pick up Yuuki when it comes time to get the village "sacrifice?" Where else are they going? (The far off island of Canada I presume???) Not to mention MAKIKO! Stay down and stay brown everyone! 


End file.
